A Slice in The Life of Dianakko
by Bakufan15
Summary: After the Noire Missile Crisis, Diana and Akko grew closer. Akko is oblivious to it, but Chariot is trying to play matchmaker. Ancient enemies of magic are on the rise, and the witches we know must learn to face the new challenges in front of them, all while dealing with their own inner feelings. Hardcore Dianakko, and rating MAY change. Slice of Life full of magic and action!
1. Chapter 1: Afterwards

**Afterwards**

Akko and Diana took the scenic route back to Luna Nova. That is to say, they flew through space on the Shooting Star. It was quite the beautiful view.

It didn't take long for the two to get back to Luna Nova, and when they did, there was quite a large welcoming party. They landed in the quad, where they were met with applause from everyone in the area. Looking around, Akko spotted her roomates as well as green team in the crowd.

"That was quite spectacular girls." Professor Finnelan said. There was a murmur of agreement throughout the crowd.

"Diana was amazing!" A voice called.

"Yeah the way she used such spectacular magic!"

"We should expect nothing less from a Cavendish!"

"How nice of her to allow Akko to tag along too!" Akko's heart sunk in her chest. Everyone thought that Diana was the sole person responsible. Akko looked down, trying to ignore the fact that everyone discredited her.

Diana cleared her throat. "Actually, that was mostly Akko up there. She is the one who took the lead and I was there mostly for support. You should give her the credit." Diana said modestly. There was a stark silence from the crowd. Finally, someone snickered.

"How could the _dunce of Luna Nova_ do all that up there!" A voice called, the speaker anonymous. When Akko looked to Diana, she looked furious.

"How dare you say that?" Diana called out, "Akko may not do well in her studies sometimes, but she tries harder and works harder than anyone here! She is responsible for what happened up there! She was the main one behind that magic we used up there. _She_ is the one that unlocked the Grand Triskelion and restored magic to the world. If any of you see her as anything else but a great witch, you are mistaken." There was dead silence from the area.

"Diana...do you really mean that?" Akko asked. Diana nodded.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe it." Diana affirmed. There was some shuffling in the crowd, and Lotte emerged from the mass of people.

"Akko did great out there. And Diana too!" She said. More shuffling and Sucy poked out from the crowd.

"You guys…" Akko said, as she started to tear up. Right in front of everyone. The crowd was still silent.

"I couldn't have done it without the support of all of my friends. They're all so great, and they were always there whenever I needed them or when I was feeling down." Akko admitted. Lotte and Sucy walked closer, and green team emerged from the crowd as well. Before Akko knew it, she had pulled everyone into a massive group hug. Diana looked uncomfortable.

The crowd finally broke from its mesmerized state and broke out into cheers once again. There were even some people chanting 'Akko! Akko!'. Akko and the others broke from their hug and the crowd quieted. There was a shuffling as the crowd parted.

Standing in the aisle was Chariot. Anyone that was still talking quickly stopped. Everyone just stood and stared at Chariot in shock. Croix was nowhere to be seen.

There was some muttering in the crowd.

"Is that _the_ Shiny Chariot?"

"Why is she wearing a professor's uniform?"

"Wait...She looks an awful lot like Professor Ursula…"

Chariot raised her hand and everyone stopped talking.

"I suggest that we hold a feast to celebrate the return of magic! Also in celebration of these seven witches who are responsible!" Chariot yelled to the crowd. There was an outburst of noise. Some people were cheering in agreement with her suggestion of a feast, others were letting loose a flurry of questions in Chariot's direction. It would be a while before everything quieted down.

* * *

A few hours later, Akko sat with her friends in the courtyard, waiting for the feast to start. It was red team, green team, and Diana all sitting on a hill. The last few hours had hardly been peaceful, as it was filled with various people from the school either coming to apologize to Akko for previous misdeeds or people just trying to ask them about what it was like fighting the noire missile. As soon as they got some real privacy, another group started to walk up to them.

This time it was Hannah and Barbara. When they got close, they just sort of stared at their feet and glanced over to Diana who didn't look back.

"Uhh...hi Akko. W-we wanted to come here to…" Hannah trailed off, embarrassment evident on her face.

"Wanted to…?" Akko played dumb.

"We wanted to apologize." Barbara finished.

"We realized that we were not exactly nice to you or anyone else here." Hannah said.

"We wanted to say sorry for all the mean and horrible things that we've said over the last year."

"We were wondering if we could start over, and maybe possibly be sort of friends?" Akko gave a look like she was pondering the question, but she had already made up her mind.

* * *

"Sure that sounds great!" She said happily. Hannah and Barbara let go a breath they didn't know they were holding.

The next couple weeks went by very fast, and a lot happened. Firstly, Croix left the school. Nobody outside of the staff and Akko's friend group knew that she was responsible for the Noire Missile Crisis. So in the minds of all the other students, she just left for personal reasons.

Secondly, Professor Chariot had become very popular very quickly. Turns out there were more Shiny Chariot fans at the school than Akko had been led to believe. At the start of the next semester, she wouldn't be teaching Astronomy anymore either. With the rise of magic, more of the ancient enemies of witches also started to awaken. Ancient beasts that have some sort of innate sense for tracking down witches.

As witches needed to be more careful now and protect themselves, Chariot would be starting to teach the new class, 'Combat Magic', as she was the most experienced with it. On the side as well, much to Akko's delight, she would be teaching 'Performance Magic' as well.

Thirdly, Akko's group of close friends had grown from Lotte and Sucy to Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Hannah, Barbara and Diana. Every week, once a week, they would have a get together where they bonded as friends. Whether it be watching crappy sitcoms in green team's dorm, or going on a picnic on the hill in the courtyard, everyone always attended.

Much to Akko's delight, her and Diana had grown much closer together. Since the missile crisis, many people associated the two with each other. It also helped that Akko and Diana had literally the same schedule. Akko and Diana walked with each other from time to time between classes, and sometimes would socialize remotely during their little friend meet ups. For some reason, Akko just felt abnormally happy whenever she was around Diana.

Finally, although she had returned magic to the world and could fly (Kind of) now, Akko still had problems in some of her classes. Especially the ones that didn't involve any actual spellcasting, like Magic History. And especially since Professor Chariot was so busy nowadays that their little study sessions had become few and far between.

In fact, Akko was on her way to one of said study sessions right now. She walked through the hallway to the vacant classroom that they used for the mini lessons. When she knocked on the door, as always, Chariot was already in the room. Akko stepped inside.

"Good afternoon, Akko!" Chariot said. She seemed tired.

"Good afternoon professor!" Akko said cheerily. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I apologize, but I've been so busy lately that I haven't had the time to plan out what to do today. Instead, do you have anything specific you want to work on?" Chariot yawned. Akko thought for a moment.

"How about we review what I've been working on in class for now." Akko said. Chariot set up a few mini tests for Akko to review the new spells. Although requiring some effort, Akko still managed to succeed in all of the spells one one of her first 10 tries. That was pretty darn good for Akko.

"Is there anything else you want to work on?" Chariot asked after they finished. Akko thought for a moment.

"I've been having some problems in magic linguistics and magic history. Is there any chance you could help me study?" Akko asked. Chariot looked worried.

"Well, you see...I'm not really that good in bookwork subjects. I never really was. I'm not really one to ask when it comes to those subjects." Chariot explained. Akko looked slightly disappointed.

"It's just those two subjects are soooooo boring! Every time I try to study them, I end up falling asleep. Ever since magic returned full force I've gotten so much better in every magic field except for those two!" Akko complained, "I just don't know what to do."

"Sorry Akko, I wish I could help…" Chariot said sadly. Akko shook her head.

"It's alright! You have so much on your plate anyways!" Akko said cheerily, "I'll just see if I can get someone else to help me out that is better at those subjects."

Suddenly, a thought struck Chariot. She had been trying to covertly play matchmaker for a while now, but Akko was very _very_ oblivious. This might be a good opportunity….

"You could ask Diana to tutor you." Chariot suggested. Akko recoiled slightly.

"Diana? Professor that would be so embarrassing!" Akko complained.

"Why would it be embarrassing? You're just asking for help on subject, and I'm sure Diana would be willing to help." Chariot said.

"It just would okay? She's my friend and she's so busy anyways i'd just take up some of her time." said.

"I'm sure Diana would be happy to help if you just asked. Or are you hesitant to ask her because you're worried about something else?" Chariot teased.

Akko, as oblivious as ever, gave her a blank stare. "What else would I be worried about?"

Chariot sighed, "Nothing I guess. Just ask her okay?" Chariot had noticed that Diana, who was generally closed off and stone cold, tended to open up when she was around Akko. in addition, Chariot had approached Diana one time after class and asked her why she had been spending so much time with Akko lately. That was the first time that she had seen the normally composed girl flustered. After watching a little more, Chariot began to pick up that there was some sort of chemistry going on. And Akko was not picking up on it. Sometimes the girl just needed a nudge in the right direction.

"Ugh fine! But if it gets embarrassing, i'm coming right back here and telling you I told you so!" Akko said finally. Chariot raised her hands in surrender.

"I'll be right here. Well not actually right here. You know what I meant!" Chariot responded playfully. As Akko left, Chariot hoped her plans wouldn't go to waste.

* * *

Diana sat in her room reading a romance novel. It was her secret passion, and she wouldn't read those books unless she was alone, lest someone like Hannah or Barbara find out. Diana was torn away from her book when there was a knock at her door. Sighing, Diana got up off her bed and stashed her book under the bed. She opened the door.

To Diana's surprise, Akko was standing outside the door.

"Akko, what are you-" Diana was cut off when the shorter girl invited herself in and crashed on the couch.

"Do you not know proper manners?" Diana asked her.

Akko shook her head. "Probably not." Diana sighed and made her way over to where the tea kettle sat. She poured a cup for both her and Akko. She handed the tea to Akko and sat down next to her.

"What brings you here?" Diana asked after a while. Akko scratched the back of her neck.

"I actually came her to ask you something." Akko said seriously. Diana's breath caught in her throat. She forced it out.

 _It's probably just some random question about some magic. No need to get nervous or excited._ Diana thought to herself.

 _But what if she IS here to confess to you?_ Another part of her thought. Diana forced the thought away.

"W-What is it?" Diana said, stuttering slightly.

 _Damn stutter_ she berated herself. Akko looked slightly nervous to say whatever it was she wanted to say. Finally she spoke.

"I wanted to know…" Akko started before taking a deep breath and letting the rest out in a split second, "Ifyoucouldtutorme!"

Diana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Then she silently scolded herself for leading herself on.

"Don't you have Ur- I mean Chariot to tutor you?" Diana asked. Akko nodded.

"I do, but she said I should come to you for this one since its Magic Linguistics and Magic History." Akko said.

 _Damned woman...She's probably trying…_ Diana's thought trailed off.

 _She probably doesn't even know. She might just be busy or something…_

"Can I ask why she wanted for me to tutor you instead?" Diana asked.

"She said something about not being good at those subjects. I wasn't really paying attention fully." Akko admittied.

 _So that's why. It isn't the...other thing_ Diana thought. Then she smiled.

"I'd be happy to Akko!" Diana said.

"Thanks so much!" Akko said, gulping down the rest of her tea and jumping up happily. She made for the door.

"Wait Akko!" Diana stopped her just before she left. "We don't even know where or when yet!"

"Just tell me what time works for you on friday at the meetup. I'll make it work with my schedule!" And with that Akko Kagari was gone. Diana let out a groan and leaned back into the couch, sinking into it and wishing she could just let it swallow her up.

 _That girl is going to be the death of me…_ Diana thought.

* * *

 _Wassup guys! This is going to be another story that I'll work on. If you're a fan of my rewrite story, then don't worry. This is will get updated in conjunction with the rewrite story._

 _This fic will be hardcore geared towards Dianakko, even more than my other story will be. Anyways, don't forget to leave me reviews! I love seeing them and seeing feedback! See ya in the next one!_


	2. Chapter 2: Flight

**Flight**

 _ **NOTE:**_ _**If you see something in bold in a Author's note, it's probably important and you should definitely look at it!**_

 _I want to preface this chapter with a massive thank you! In less than 24 hours, this story gained half the followers that it took my other story a month to get! I'm so glad that you all like this story! For now, I'll drop a chapter here!_

 _P.S. Don't forget to drop a review!_

* * *

Akko was sitting in her dorm room with Sucy and Lotte. It was early morning, which for Akko was certainly too early. The only thing that got her up this early was her excitement. Flight class only happened once every month, and this would be her first one since she had taken flight for the first time. Akko was giddy to say the least.

It was only minutes before the three had to head out to the field. Akko looked nervous, yet excited at the same time. She was clutching her broom close to her chest, and her knuckles were white from clutching onto the wood so hard.

"Akko, you gotta relax! It won't even be that hard." Lotte assured her.

"But what if something goes wrong and I fail right in front of everyone?" Akko seemed worried.

"You won't, you dummy. You've cast that spell inside this room and just floated like a million times now." Sucy said. Akko let out a breath.

"I guess you're right. You guys ready?" Lotte and Sucy both nodded, getting up off their beds and grabbing their brooms. They all set off to the field.

* * *

Even with trying to leave on time, Akko had walked to the field so fast that she was there before Professor Nelson even was. There was some waiting around, and soon, various witches started to filter in. The time that the class was supposed to start passed, and Nelson wasn't even there yet.

In Akko's waiting time, she noticed that the field had been set up. There were three hoops on each side of the field, with the center one elevated slightly above the others. Finally, there was some muttering from the crowd, and when Akko turned to look, she saw Professor Nelson walking over with a large case suspended between two brooms. She stopped right in front of the large group.

"What do you think that is?" Akko whispered to Lotte. She just shook her head.

"I'm just as lost as you."

"Alright! Today we're going to play a friendly game!" Nelson yelled. Suddenly, the case shook unexpectedly. Anyone that had been standing close jumped back with a shriek. Nelson leaned over and popped open the lock on the trunk.

Inside was a large, weirdly shaped ball, two smaller balls that were shaking and were locked down, two paddles, and a small golden ball. Nelson didn't reach to touch any of the balls just yet.

"I will split you girls into teams. Each team has seven players. We got 6 squads here, which means that there will be 3 squads to a team, but two people will have to be subs. We will make sure everyone gets a turn, don't worry!" Nelson explained. She leaned over and picked up the large ball.

"You see this? This is the main ball used for scoring. We call it a quaffle Each team will have three what are called chasers. Their goal is to take this and throw it through the other team's hoops. Each goal is worth ten points. Whichever team has the most points at the end of the game wins. However, there is a goalie on each side to guard the goals." Nelson set down the large ball. She then proceeded to pick up the paddle before unlocking the clasp on the smaller ball. As soon as the constraint was off, the ball shot up into the air and started to fly uncontrollably all over the area. Witches scrambled away from the projectile.

When the small ball flew towards nelson, she smacked it with the paddle, causing it to fly in the air. Then the ball shot back towards Nelson, she braced herself, putting her feet behind her. When the ball hit her, the woman grabbed it from the air and shoved it back into the trunk, pulling the clasp back over it. The witches in the area applauded.

"That is what we call a bludger. Each team will have two people carry these paddles and try to hit the ball to knock other players off balance." Nelson explained. Someone raised their hand.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah, we softened these ones up so the worst it'll do to ya is bruise you real bad." Nelson said. Akko then raised her hand.

"You said whoever has the most points at the end of the game wins. How does the game end?" Akko asked. Nelson smiled. She bent over and picked up the small golden ball from the case.

"This here is what we call the golden snitch." Nelson pushed a button on the thing, and it sprouted _wings_. There was a gasp from the crowd. The thing started to furiously flap its wings, but Nelson didn't let it go.

"This little bugger is sneaky and hard to see. There is one person on each team dedicated to finding this thing. The game does not end until it is caught. When the snitch is caught, the team that got it gets 150 points. Now who's ready to split up teams?" There was some cheering from the crowd as well as some teams shuffling to stand close enough to their friends to get put on the same team.

"Hmmm...Lets go with team 1 as Orange team, Yellow team, And Green team. Team two will be Red team, Blue team, and Purple team. Now go assign roles!" Nelson shooed them away.

"We are so going to beat you!" Amanda yelled from across the field.

"In your dreams tryhard!" Akko yelled back.

"You're the tryhard!"

"No you are! You try harder than anyone here!"

"Girls! Your own teams please!" Nelson interjected. Amanda and Akko gave each other menacing glares before turning to their teams. Akko was the first one to speak up.

"I wanna be the person that finds that little snitch!" Akko yelled. There was some arguing from the group immediately. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had wanted that job. Diana stepped up and everyone shut up quickly.

"I actually think that's a good idea. It wouldn't require much broom dexterity, which is something that Akko hasn't had the time to build up." Diana said. Akko didn't know if she should feel complimented or hurt.

"Okay fine!" A girl from Purple team said grumpily. Akko smiled.

"I think that us three on blue team should be the chasers. We have good teamwork." Barbara suggested. Nobody had any objections. There was thinking on what the other roles should be. Finally Lotte spoke up.

"Sucy, do you want to hit people with those balls?" Sucy smiled eye to eye, pointed teeth showing.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She said deviously. The others in the group who weren't used to Sucy's personality seemed to be put off kilter by the behavior.

It was decided that Lotte and one of the girls from Purple team would start off on the side and rotate in as people needed breaks. The group turned back to the center of the field. Nelson showed everyone where the proper place to stand to start the game was.

"Now everyone mount your brooms!" Nelson called.

"Tia Freyre!" Everyone called. Blessedly, although wobbly, Akko's broom lifted off the ground.

 _Step one down. Step two, find that snitch._ She thought.

"Three! Two-" Nelson started. Akko cut the professor off.

"Sorry professor, I didn't catch it. What is this game called?" Nelson looked at her and smiled.

"Quidditch!" She released all the balls, "One!"

* * *

The game was off, and Akko didn't see where the snitch went. It shot away so quickly, she couldn't keep track of it.

In the distance, she noticed that Diana had made it to the quaffle first, and was flying straight down center field. However, Amanda came out of nowhere and smacked the ball directly out of her hand with the paddle.

"Haha! didn't expect that, did ya?" The fiery haired witch taunted. Diana just ignored her and dashed back after the ball, which was held by Jasminka. Akko shook herself away from the spectacle to search for the snitch. She elevated herself above the field and looked down on it, searching for a glimmer of golden light.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sucy was having the time of her life. She was using the bad for the bludger to smack the small ball with amazing accuracy. She even managed to hit Amanda directly in the face. She flew on her broom, chasing after the small ball again, when the quaffle somehow landed in her hands. Out of her side pocket, she picked out a potion, and poured it on the side of the ball before tossing it back into the air. She didn't care who the potion affected, all she cared about is that it caused mischief.

The ball sailed through the air, right into the hands of a girl from yellow team. She took the thing all the way across the field and attempted to score on an open goal. However, when she moved to throw the ball, it _stuck_ to her hand. Sucy laughed at the girl as she tried to detach the ball from her hand, with no success.

Suddenly, Sucy heard the distinct buzzing sound of the bludger flying towards her. She turned just in time to redirect the shot from Amanda. Right into the hand of the girl from yellow team. The quaffle went sailing from the little witch's hand. Sucy almost fell off her broom laughing.

* * *

As much as she wanted to, Diana was not doing as well as she would have liked. She had only managed to score once, and it was actually an assist as she had passed it to Hannah who had thrown it into a goal.

On the other hand, their team was having their asses handed to them, for a lack of a better phrase. Constanze's modified broom was faster than any other here, so any time she got the ball, she would speed over to Team 2's side and score before their poor goalie had the chance to fight back. The score was already 70-10.

Diana looked around to find the ball once more. And saw Akko floating above everyone, looking for the snitch.

Immediately, Diana was thankful that the bottom of Luna Nova uniform skirts were closed off. She fought off a blush, but a small one came through anyways, against her wishes. Diana immediately refocused on the task at hand. She turned to look for the ball.

Just in time for the quaffle to sail across the field from someone's hand right into her face. The force nearly knocked Diana from her broom. She grabbed the ball that had attached itself to her face and tucked it under her arm, regaining her balance. Diana felt something coming up behind her and turned just in time to avoid having the ball stolen from her hand be one of Orange team's members.

Diana took off across the field. She wove between her enemies gracefully, aiming for the left of the goals. Just as she was nearly there, Diana quickly pulled up on her broom and threw the ball through the top hoop.. Luckily, the ball sailed true, passing into the center of the circle.

"The Score is now 70-20, thanks to the brilliant Diana Cavendish!" A familiar voice yelled from the bottom of the field. Turns out their little game had drawn a crowd from the school, and now the school newscaster was there, narrating the game. Diana rushed back into action.

* * *

So far, Akko's attempts at searching had been futile. She had looked all she wanted to, but to no avail. It seemed like the other seeker, a girl from Orange team, was in a similar boat. Suddenly, Akko heard a buzzing noise come from her right side. Akko swerved out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by a bludger. When Akko looked down, she saw Amanda holding a paddle, smirking.

"Oh I'm gonna-" Akko cut herself off as she saw a golden glint from right behind Amanda. The golden snitch. Akko broke into a skydive.

"Oh what the fu-" Amanda yelled before swerving out of the way. Only then did she realize Akko wasn't going after her. The snitch made a hard right, causing Akko to break out of her dive abruptly and veer to the right. She quickly made up for the loss of speed, urging her broom to go as fast as it would take her. She _would get that snitch…_

* * *

Diana was getting used to the pace, but she wasn't getting used to it fast enough. She and the rest of blue team had managed to score three more times, but in that time, the other team had scored six.

"130-60! Things are really heating up!" The newscaster called. Diana swerved out of the way of another bludger and caught the ball from Barbara. She made her way across the field, but in a blur, Constanze passed and stole the ball from Diana.

 _That is getting really frustrating_ Diana thought, biting back a curse. Constanze scored another goal. Diana looked around once again to regain her bearings, and caught sight of something interesting. Akko was flying around the field.

 _Does that mean…_

Akko bit back a curse as the snitch faked her out, once again.

 _That damned thing is too fast!_ She thought. Now, she wasn't the only one after the small golden globe now. The other team's seeker had caught on and pursued Akko, and now she knew where the snitch was as well. The problem was, she was a much more experienced flyer than Akko.

As Akko stumbled to change her direction and pick back up speed, the other girl had been able to cut the corner and chase after the snitch. Akko, now frustrated, tried to make up for her lost speed. It was futile though, the other girl was getting closer and closer to the snitch, and didn't seem like she was going to stop. She reached out her hand…

Suddenly, a small blue ball shot out of nowhere. It hit the other seeker off of her broom, and she sailed into the sand below her. Her broom went sailing into the ground and snapped in two. Akko looked up to see Lotte smiling at her, holding a paddle, having subbed in for Sucy.

"Thanks!" She called before taking off after the snitch, slowly gaining on it.

* * *

"240-100! Doesn't look like team two could make a comeback any time soon!" The announcer called. By now, basically the entire school was outside watching the game. Even some professors. And that was making Diana very frustrated, because she was _losing_.

Diana searched the field for the quaffle, and when she finally found it, it was in the hands of Barbara. Diana raised her hands for a pass, and luckily Barbara saw. She lobbed the ball towards Diana, who caught it. She made her shot on the goal, only to have it blocked yet again by Jasminka. Diana held back a fit of anger. She turned back to retrieve the ball, and saw Akko chasing the snitch, gaining distance on it.

Akko was just out of reach as she chased down the little golden orb.

 _Come on, Akko… You've got this_ She thought to herself

* * *

Akko reached for the snitch again, just to be a mere inch or two away from it once again. Then an idea came to mind.

 _It's dangerous...but worth it_ Akko confirmed to herself. She began to adjust herself on her broom.

* * *

Diana watched as Akko moved on her broom. Then, horrifyingly, the damned girl started to _stand on her broom_.

* * *

Akko stood on the thin wooden piece and edged towards the end of the broom.

"You had better not fail on me now…" Akko mumbled to her broom. As if in response, the broom steadied under her feet. Akko continued to inch closer to the snitch. She was a mere fingernail away…

* * *

Diana watched back and forth at two things at once. One part of her noticed Constanze get the quaffle again and start to make her way down the field.

The other was worried for Akko, and the _ridiculously dangerous_ stunt she was pulling.

 _If you get yourself hurt...I will kill you._ Diana thought towards Akko, although she couldn't hear her.

Constanze got closer to the goal, and time seemed to slow down for Diana.

Akko leaned as far forward as she dared.

 _So close… just a little further._ Akko leaned forward, and with a swipe of her hand, snagged the snitch.

* * *

"Akko Kagari gets the snitch! It's game over! Just before Constanze made the goal that would have tied it too!" Akko heard a voice say distantly. Suddenly, Akko's broom wobbled under her.

* * *

"250-240! What a comeback! Team 2 wins!" The annoncer yelled, and was met with applause.

Diana watched, paralyzed with horror as she watched Akko's broom waver under her. Then Akko went flying off of her broom.

"Akko No!" Diana yelled as Akko fell. Diana sped towards her as fast as her broom would take her.

* * *

Akko only felt panic as she went sailing off of the front of her broom. She looked up just in time to see a big tree fill her vision.

Everything went black.

* * *

 _OHH boy a cliffhanger! I had the thought while writing this that it could actually be a really good one-shot. Once I finish the second half (I split this chapter in two as it was too long for one), I may upload it separately in addition to it being on this story. The original plan for this chapter is I thought 'Hey what if they picked up Quidditch' and then I turned it into the foundation of Dianakko character building._

 _Also, the amount of lines I added were for a reason. Each one is a change in POV and I wanted to create tension and intensity. So if it's annoying tell me, otherwise tell me what you think._

 _ **IMPORTANT: I would REALLY like to know your thoughts on this chapter as a whole. PLEASE review!**_

 _Anyways, see you soon!_


	3. Chapter 3: Hospitalized

**Hospitalized**

 _Hey everyone, quick note! Thank you all for the support on this story! Also, I decided to edit and upload this two chapter short as a one-shot for anyone that may want to see it. Also,_ _ **Don't forget to drop a review!**_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Diana was the first one to get to Akko. The smaller witch was lying face down, unmoving. Diana leapt off of her broom when she got close, not caring if she properly landed.

"Akko!" Diana yelled, kneeling next to the girl. When there was no response, Diana started to freak out.

Remembering her general first aid training, Diana knew you weren't supposed to move a person who could possibly have a head or neck injury.

"Help! Someone help!" Diana called towards the field, hoping someone would hear her.

 _Akko you better be okay!_ Diana thought desperately. She carefully touched the top of Akko's head to see if there was any injury, and to Diana's horror, her hand came back slightly bloodied.

Diana head someone land behind her. Then, Professor Chariot fell in next to Diana.

"What happened?" She asked, panic in her voice.

"Akko was on her broom, and then…" Diana trailed off, feeling tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

 _Not the time to get emotional. This is the time to be focused…_ Diana told herself. But she couldn't stop the emotions from surfacing.

"She crashed…I don't know what to do! She knocked herself unconscious and…" Diana trailed off again.

"Diana, shh. It'll be alright." Professor Chariot said, uncharacteristically calm.

Behind the two witches, a few other professors landed behind Diana.

"What happened?" Professor Finnelan asked.

"Akko crashed. We need to get her to the medical ward immediately." Professor Chariot said, standing up.

Someone brought a stretcher, except it was suspended between two brooms. The professors rushed Akko to the medical wing, DIana following close behind.

The entire hurried walk back to the medical wing was spent hoping, _praying_ that Akko was going to turn out fine.

 _If you hadn't been so courageous, none of this would be happening._ Diana thought. Yet, she still couldn't blame Akko too much. It was her style to run into things headfirst without thinking. They made it to the giant double doors of the medical wing, and Diana tried to follow the professors in, but Chariot stopped her.

"The nurses don't like to have too many visitors. You'll have to wait here. You've done all you can." Chariot said.

"But~" Diana started, but was cut off by the giant wooden doors slamming shut in front of her. Diana slumped into one of the lousy waiting chairs in the hallway outside the medical room.

 _I should have been paying more attention...I knew she couldn't fly well yet, but I didn't keep my eye on her like I should have…_ Diana scolded herself.

 _Stupid stupid stupid!_ She thought, burying her face in her hands.

Diana vaguely noticed when all of the rest of Akko's friends filtered in, silently sitting down. It was all of Red team, green team, and blue team present now.

What felt like an eternity later, The giant wooden doors swung open, the professors that had brought Akko here filtering out. Diana jumped up from her seat immediately.

"We are happy to say that Akko is going to be okay. She made it out with only a concussion, a couple broken ribs, a few other bruised ones, and a broken wrist. She is still not conscious, but you can go in and see her now if you want to." Chariot announced. There was a sigh of relief from everyone.

Diana however, felt both relieved and bad at the same time.

 _She had all of THAT? And it's my fault…_ Diana thought.

All eight of the young witches came into the medical ward to see Akko laying on a bed, sleeping. She had a white bandage on her head from where it was bleeding earlier, she wore a white gown, and had her right hand in a wrist splint. Her upper body was elevated with pillows.

The group stood in silence for a little bit before someone finally spoke up.

"Well I guess it's good she's okay." Sucy said simply. There was a murmur of agreement.

"When do you think she'll be ready to go back to normal?" Lotte asked the nurse.

"Once she comes to, we'll probably keep her here for one more day before sending her back." The elderly woman responded.

Diana, although she tried to be happy for all the good news, couldn't shake the feeling of dread from her mind.

 _Akko could very well have_ _ **Died**_ Diana realized. Her emotions threatened to show again, but she shoved them down again.

 _In private. Not now_ She told herself.

There was some talking and deliberation from the group, as well as some emotional hugs Diana did not take part in. Finally, bell for lunch rang and the girls all started to filter out. Diana did not follow.

"Diana, are you coming? We have classes after lunch!" Barbara called. Diana shook her head.

"I'll catch up later. I just want to stay here for a little while longer." Diana responded. Thankfully, Barbara shrugged and left with the rest of the witches.

Diana just pulled up a chair and put it next to Akko's railless bed. She put her arms on the mattress, right next to Akko, and rested her head. A single tear rolled down her cheek

* * *

Diana didn't show up to lunch. Or even any of their classes that happened throughout the rest of the day. That was concerning considering she NEVER missed classes. Even when she was sick, she found a way to attend.

Hannah and Barbara looked in their room after class to see if Diana was there. When they realized she wasn't, there was only one more place to look. Hannah and Barbara went back to the medical ward.

They creaked open the door, and inside they saw exactly what they had expected. Diana, passed out with her head next to a sleeping Akko. They crept inside and walked up to Diana and shook her awake gently.

Diana groggily looked up at the two, before composing herself. Hannah noticed that her eyes looked puffy and red.

"Diana, you've been here all day. It's getting late and you need to eat something." Barbara said, concerned.

"You also missed classes today. You _NEVER_ miss classes." Hannah added. Diana just shook her head.

"I'm fine here. Thank you for your concern." Diana said. Barbara and Hannah looked at each other in confusion.

"You know you don't have to sit here and wait, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, she'll get up on her own and you can see her then." Barbara added.

"I have my reasons, girls." Diana said before resting her head back on the bedside. The two other girls could tell that was the most Diana was going to say. She could be VERY stubborn at times.

Barbara and Hannah left the medical ward and took the immediate turn into the nurses office. They explained that Diana hadn't eaten anything or been to classes.

"I know. I told her she should leave, but I can only do so much, and I can't force her to leave. I'm about as powerless as you here." The elderly lady said.

* * *

Barbara and Hannah burst into red team's room. Lotte let out a little shocked 'Eek!'

"We have a problem here." The two said at the same time.

"Did your hairdryer clog up again?" Sucy asked. Hannah shot her a glare.

"No. The reason Diana didn't come to lunch or class today is she spent the whole time with Akko. Something's wrong." Barbara said.

"She refuses to leave that girl's side!" Hannah said. Sucy scratched her chin.

"Why won't she leave?" Lotte asked. Barbara and Hannah shook their heads.

"We have no clue." There was some silence as everyone pondered the situation. Finally Sucy cleared her throat.

"Diana tends to be a...umm control freak." Barbara and Hannah gasped, " _BUT_ I have a feeling she feels responsible for what happened." Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"I mean, think about it. Akko is a big dummy that gets herself into trouble a lot. And Diana bails her out _A LOT_. Maybe Diana feels like she wasn't there for Akko to save her when she needed it." Everyone pondered what Sucy had said.

"That actually kind of makes sense." Lotte finally said.

"That would also explain why she had been crying." Hannah said. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Wait. Diana. Crying?" Sucy spat out, one word at a time.

"That's why her eyes were puffy and red when we went and saw her!" Barbara said.

"Sucy's explanation HAS to be it!" Hannah concluded.

"The one problem is that if she feels responsible, then we won't get her to leave that bedside, no matter what we do. Diana is very stubborn."

"If we can't get her to leave that room, then we will just have to help her until Akko wakes up and she leaves on her own." Sucy said.

* * *

Diana hadn't ever told anyone about her nightmares, but she felt like she was living one right now. Ever since Akko and Diana had gotten closer, Diana would randomly wake in a cold sweat after a nightmare. Every time they were similar; Diana had relieved all the times she had saved Akko's life, but in her dreams, she failed. She would go to catch Akko during the broom relay, but miss her hand. She would try to save Akko from the snake's poison at her manor, but fumble the necessary spell. Worst of all, Akko would fall through the air chasing the Noire Missile, but the Shooting Star wouldn't save her.

There had been that one time where she dreamed of being rejected by Akko, but she deemed that one as just teenage insecurities.

Anyways, Diana felt like she was living a nightmare. She hadn't been there for Akko when she needed her the most, and now Akko was hurt. Diana was left to herself, wallowing in her own thoughts when the door creaked open again.

 _Probably Barbara and Hannah trying to tell me to come to bed_ Diana thought. But when she turned to the door, Barbara, Hannah, Sucy, and Lotte were all standing there.

 _Great. They brought backup._ Diana thought. She opened her mouth to say something as they all walked closer.

"I-" Diana started.

"It was a pain trying to get the fairies to give us an extra serving, but when we told them it was for you, they relented." Sucy said, presenting a platter of food from the cafeteria.

"Wha-" Diana was cut off again when Barbara gave her a blanket, draping it over her shoulders. Diana looked at her smiling friends.

"Why?" Was the only thing she was able to say.

"If you won't take care of yourself, we need to take care of you for you!" Hannah said

"That's what friends are for!" Lotte added. Diana felt herself start to tear up again, for the fourth or fifth time that day, but this time she didn't feel ashamed. She wiped away the liquid in the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you all. Thank you." Diana said simply. The four girls simply smiled.

* * *

When Akko finally came to, the first thing she tried to do was sit up. At the immediate sharp pain in her side, Akko took a sharp breath and returned to her half-lying position.

 _Let's not try that yet_ she thought. Akko looked around the room and saw that she was in the medical ward. The last thing she remembered was going for the snitch and…

 _Oh yeah. The tree._ Akko remembered. Akko took note of the massive headache she had. She could only do slow movements with her head without pain or dizziness.

Akko looked down and saw she had her wrist in a splint. When she looked down, she noticed something else. Diana was passed out on the side of the bed, blanket draped over her shoulders and a plate of food half-eaten on the bedside table along with another two cleaned plates.

"What?" Was the first thing Akko said. Her voice came off as course and gravelly. There was nobody around to hear her and Diana was asleep. As much as Akko hated to do it, she reached over carefully, and shook Diana awake.

Diana mumbled as she groggily woke up. Then her eyes lit up as she realized Akko was awake.

"Akko! You're awake!" Diana said really loudly. Akko winced at the loud noise.

"Yeah. So what happened?" She asked, very confused. Diana looked happier than she had looked in a long time. Then, miraculously, Diana tried to half-hug Akko. She tried to _hug_ Akko. Akko winced, feeling pain flare up her side.

Diana blushed. "Sorry. I was just excited."

 _Why is Diana acting so weird?_ Akko thought to herself.

"We can discuss what happened later. For now, we need the nurse to check on you." Diana said, speeding off to the door. A few seconds later, the elderly nurse walked in the room and did few routine checkups on Akko.

Soon, the large wooden doors flew open and Akko saw all of her friends burst into the room, frightening the nurse. Akko was bombarded with noise from her friends. The noise was too much to handle for her concussed brain.

"Guys! It's great i'm okay, but can someone tell me what's going on here?" Akko asked.

Sucy took the invitation to explain the situation, including the extent of Akko's injuries.

Well, guess I picked a fight with the wrong tree…" Akko joked. Everyone half heartedly laughed at the joke about her own stupidity.

"Wait...why was Diana there when I woke up?" Akko asked. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"Diana refused to leave your side. The entire time. She wouldn't leave to eat, sleep, go to class, anything." Barbara said. Akko looked at Diana in confusion.

"Wait how long has it been?" Akko asked.

"A day and a half." Lotte answered. Akko looked at Diana incredulously.

"Why?" Was her simple question. Diana blushed ( _again?_ ) and looked at her feet.

"I think we should give them some privacy. Come on guys." Amanda said, ushering everyone out of the room, leaving Akko alone with Diana. There was silence for a moment.

"I was worried." Diana said softly, almost to the point that Akko couldn't hear her.

"Well, I could tell. Why would you stay in here for _days_?" Akko asked, then added, "Especially for me…" Diana looked up slowly.

"Akko, I don't know why, but I felt responsible. For whatever reason, I felt like it was _my_ fault that you crashed." Akko looked at her in confusion.

"But it wasn-" Akko started.

"I know it wasn't! But I felt like it was. It was like I wasn't there to help you, when you really needed it. I was so caught up in that dumb game that I wasn't able to stop you from endangering yourself." Diana's voice was straining. She still stood a could feet away from the bed, staring at her feet.

"Diana, do you think that I'm incapable of looking out for myself?" Akko asked. Diana's head snapped up.

"Of course not!" Diana said immediately.

"Then you know although I can make mistakes sometimes, I can look out for myself. You don't need to look over me like a guardian angel. Don't blame yourself." Akko said. It felt weird being the one lecturing Diana instead of the other way around.

"It's just-" Diana choked up, "You mean a lot to me, Akko. I just don't what I would do if-" She cut off, but Akko could infer what she had been about to say. Diana looked like she was about to cry. It hurt Akko to see her friend like this.

"Diana…" Akko started. Diana sat down in the chair next to the bed again.

"What matters is that I'm alright now." Akko said. She reached over to put her hand on Diana's shoulder, but winced from the pain, putting her left hand back.

"Akko, don't do anything that reckless again. For my sake at least." Diana said softly. There was a moment's pause.

"I'll try not to." Akko responded, smiling at Diana. Diana smiled back, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. There was a knock on the door, and Sucy peeked her head in.

"You two done yet?" She asked in her usual tone.

"Yeah!" Akko said back. Luckily, Diana was able to compose herself once again. There was some chatting and chastising Akko for being so reckless before another head peeked through the door.

"Akko!" Chariot yelled, running over. Akko smiled at her professor.

"Hey!" She said, cheerily. Chariot went to hug Akko, but Diana stopped her.

"Broken ribs, remember?" Akko commented. Chariot scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment, just like Akko had a habit of doing.

"Sorry, just a bit forgetful and reckless at times…" Chariot said.

"You're becoming more and more like Akko everyday." Diana said. Laughter broke out from the group.

"Just know I owe you all a hug when I can." Akko said, "Especially you, Diana." Diana blushed, hoping the darkness in the room could cover it.

"I think that will be...acceptable." Diana said, surprising everyone. Diana refused hugs of all sorts at every opportunity. There was more chatter from everyone before the nurse asked everyone to start clearing out so that she could do more checkups. Reluctantly, everyone complied.

"Guys, wait a sec! I have one more question." Everyone stopped and turned.

"Did we at least win?"

* * *

 _Oh boy there it is! This was a bit more serious of a chapter as well as Dianakko character building. Also, as I said, I will be editing these last to chapters and uploading a one-shot, because I want to. Hope you enjoyed and see you soon!_

 _P.S I wanted to notify everyone that my upload schedule is that I will always upload between 5 and 7 mountain time, no matter what. No later, no earlier._

 _ **P.P.S. Don't forget to drop a review! I love reading them so much you don't even know!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

**Recovery**

 _Quick author's note! I took a couple days of break from writing because I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't go dry with it. Also, at the end of the chapter I have a question I would like people to let me know about! Enjoy!_

* * *

Due to accelerated healing from magic, Akko was released from the medical ward after only one more day. All of her friends were happy to see that she was okay, but Akko was put under medical conditions. Firstly, although magic could help healing, It couldn't get rid of her concussion. She was put on bedrest for 2 weeks, which meant she couldn't do anything exciting.

No flying, no extra outside activities other than class. In addition, Akko still had a broken wrist and bruised ribs, which meant she had to be extra careful not to hurt herself.

Akko slumped on her bed, "These next two weeks are going to be TORTURE!" Akko yelled.

"At least you get excused from any homework until your wrist heals." Lotte said, in her always positive attitude. Akko sighed.

"Yeah, but I can't go anywhere or do anything! It's going to be so boring!"

"You could be my guinea pig…" Sucy suggested. Akko shot her a glare.

"Never!" Lotte let out a little giggle. There was a pause as Lotte and Sucy let Akko drown in her misery. "I mean, I can't even come to the meetup on friday!"

"Diana's going to be disappointed…" Sucy said quietly.

"What was that?" Akko inquired.

"Oh nothing."

The three girls got ready for classes. Akko had to be especially careful getting ready so she didn't end up hurting herself again.

The three girls walked through the hallways, and just about every person they passed greeted Akko and added a comment like 'I'm glad you're okay!'. Seeing how much everyone cared for her made Akko feel a little warm and fuzzy. Maybe it was just her concussion. Who knows.

Akko was talking to Lotte and Sucy when she saw a familiar figure catch up with them and match stride.

"Diana!" Akko said.

"Good morning Akko. Did you sleep well?" The taller witch responded.

"Kinda restless, but okay I guess."

Diana had come by to check on Akko the previous day to make sure she was okay.

"You still owe me a hug you know…" Akko whispered to her. Diana looked a little flustered for a split second, but a moment later her composure was back.

"I-I suppose I did say that didn't I… Maybe later." Diana responded. Akko pouted.

 _I was looking forward to a hug._ Akko found herself thinking, _Diana never agrees to hugs…_

Soon, they arrived at magic history and the girls all found their seats. Akko spaced out as she always did in magic history, staring off into the distance trying not to fall asleep. She rested her head on her hands, staring out the window.

Akko imagined herself outside, flying on her broom, free to go wherever. Then she remembered that she couldn't do that for two more weeks until she recovered from her concussion. Akko forced her eyes from the window to keep herself from thinking about her predicament.

And found her eyes resting on something else.

Diana was leaning over her seat, taking notes on the lecture. Her long silvery hair flowed over her shoulders, spilling onto her desk. Her pen scratched on the paper in long,elegant strokes. She looked pristine.

Akko had conflicting feelings about Diana. For a while after she arrived at Luna Nova, Akko actually disliked Diana, as she saw her as stuck up and privileged. Then, after helping Diana at the Cavendish Manor, she and Akko had become closer friends. Then after the Missile Crisis, Diana and Akko had become as close as friends could be, even to the point where she was as comfortable around Diana as she was around her roommates.

Yet, something had changed after Akko's injury. Something about Diana's willingness to be with Akko and taking responsibility unto herself had touched Akko. She hadn't expected anyone to go to such lengths for her.

Akko felt grateful, sure, but there was something else. It was like a sort of admiration, but in a different way than she had admired Shiny Chariot. It was more of an admiration on a personal level. The way that Diana cared for her so much to feel responsible for Akko's injury, the way that Diana was caring as a friend, even though she didn't show it often.

Diana was still leaning over her paper, looking up at the professor occasionally, just to go back to the notes. She looked like she was scrambling to write fast enough. Her hair started to fall in front of her, getting in her face. Somehow gracefully, Diana flipped her hair back behind her head before going back to writing.

 _She looks...pretty_ Akko found herself thinking. Then she caught herself.

 _Wait...Did I just think that?_ Diana had always been said to be pretty, to some even beautiful, but to be honest, Akko hadn't really ever payed attention to it previously. But now, looking at Diana, she could tell that Diana _was_ pretty. The way she kept her hair in perfect condition, not allowing a single stray strand, also the way that she kept her uniform in likewise shape.

 _Why am I just now noticing this…_ Akko thought before shaking away her thoughts. She realised she was staring. It would be difficult to explain if anyone caught her.

 _I mean,_ _ **I**_ _can't even explain to_ _ **myself**_ _why I was staring…_

The rest of the class felt like it took forever, and Akko was grateful when the bell finally rang. Akko turned to leave with Sucy and Lotte. Diana trotted up behind them just as the stepped out the door.

"Here, Akko." Diana said, handing Akko a small stack of papers. On it was elegant cursive writing in blue ink. Akko looked up in confusion.

"What's this?"

"Since you can't write, I figured I would make you a set of notes." Diana explained.

 _That's why she was writing so much in class!_ Akko realized. Akko took the papers from Diana.

"Diana you didn't have to!" Akko said.

"Nonsense! Even though you don't have to do any of the homework, all the content will be on the final exam. We don't want you failing." Diana explained.

"What a nice gesture. Is there a particular reason you felt like being so nice?" Sucy said, a weird inflection in her voice as if she were teasing. Diana, as always looked calm.

"Well, Akko is my friend. Of course I would want to help in any way I can. Also, the more she knows, the less I have to tutor her on." Diana explained. Lotte's eyebrows raised.

"You're tutoring Akko? Isn't that Professor Chariot's job?" Akko immediately flushed.

"Akko didn't tell you? I'll be tutoring her on the subjects that Chariot isn't well versed in, such as linguistics and history. I thought she would have told you…" Diana explained.

"No she didn't tell us." Sucy said.

"M-must have...uhh...slipped my mind" Akko said nervously. Realistically she was worried that her roommates would have made fun of her for getting tutoring from Diana. Instead, Sucy and Lotte just shrugged.

"Makes sense." Sucy said. They four made their way to the next class.

* * *

It had taken all of Diana's concentration to stop herself from being flustered by Sucy's tease.

 _That girl is onto me._ Diana thought as she walked back to her dorm room. She needed to get away and think for a little bit, and she also needed to rest. Making two sets of notes for every class would get tiring after a while, but it was worth the trouble.

Diana remembered what she had said to everyone as her reasoning.

"I'll have to tutor her less…" Diana said under her breath. If anything, she wanted the opposite. The more she had to go over with Akko, the more time she got to spend with the reckless girl.

Diana found herself wondering why Akko hadn't told her roommates that Diana was going to be tutoring her.

 _Maybe she's embarrassed…_ Diana found herself thinking, before shaking the thought.

 _She just probably forgot. She did only have one evening before the accident_ Diana resolved. She arrived at the door to her dorm room and gently turned the handle. Inside, Hannah and Barbara were waiting for her on the couch, eyes like they were angry or something.

"Good afternoon." Diana said, turning to go to her part of the room.

"Why did you walk with Akko today?" Hannah said.

 _I hope they're not onto me_. Diana sighed.

"I made notes for Akko to study for her exams since she can't write. I needed to give her her copy after class each time. It just seemed easier to walk with her since we all have the same schedule anyways." Diana said, maybe a bit too quickly. Hannah looked at Barbara.

"I guess that makes sense. You kind of left us hanging, though." Barbara said.

"My apologies. I'll try to walk with you after giving Akko her notes after each class." Diana said.

"Wait, you're going to make notes for _every class?_ "

"Of course." Diana said.

"But why?"

Diana sighed again, "She needs to be able to pass her finals. Even if the professors hold her in a higher light than before, failing your finals means an expulsion. We don't want that. Plus, Can't I do a nice thing for her?" Diana explained.

"Yeah I guess. Just don't spend _too_ much time with that dweeb." Hannah grumbled.

"I won't abandon you two or anything if that's what you're thinking." Diana said, walking behind her bookshelf. She peeked her head back from around the wooden furniture for a moment, adding, "And Akko's not a ' _dweeb_ '"

Hannah turned to Barabara again.

"I guess our suspicions were wrong." Hannah said softly.

"Yeah. Mystery solved I guess." Barbara paused for a moment, realizing something. "But…"

"But what?"

"Akko never studies for any of her exams or takes notes anyways. Why would Diana need to make her notes?" Barbara said, eyes lighting up.

"Mystery not solved?"

* * *

Akko decided to stop by Professor Chariot's room to see her for the first time since her broom crash. She knocked on the door of the room at the top of the tower.

"One moment!" She heard Chariot say from inside. The door creaked open slowly after a few moments. Once Chariot saw who it was, she opened the door all the way, sweeping Akko into a hug. Akko winced.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Chariot said, not letting go of Akko.

"Professor…" Akko gasped. Chariot loosened her grip. "My ribs are still bruised…"

"Sorry." She said, letting go of Akko, "Come in." Akko walked inside Chariot's room and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"I just wanted to say hi!" Akko said as Chariot walked over.

"Well, Hello. I'm glad you're okay. And on that note…" Chariot paused for a moment.

"IF YOU EVER ENDANGER YOURSELF LIKE THAT AGAIN, ATSUKO KAGARI, I SWEAR I WILL STRANGLE YOU!" Chariot yelled. Akko winced at the outburst and use of her full name.

"Sheesh, _mom,_ okay!" Chariot flustered.

"Did you just call me…?"

"Well, you're acting like my mom, so," Akko said. She could tell it made Akko uncomfortable.

"I'm not even old enough to be your mom…" Chariot said.

"This is a weird topic."

"Yes it is."

"Moving on…Are you excited for your new classes to teach next semester?" Akko asked.

Chariot sighed, "Two classes to teach is going to be really difficult, but I suppose so. It beats lame old astronomy for sure." Akko let out a little squeal.

"I'm so ready to take your performing magic class!" She said. Chariot smiled.

"I'm excited for that one as well. I won't need to practice for it nearly as much as combat magic. It'll be nice to get let off the patrols though…" Chariot said.

"Patrols…" Akko looked puzzled. Chariot realized with a start that she said more than she had meant to.

"Forget I said that! I'll explain everything at the start of next semester." The end of the current semester was a week and a half away, then a week long winter break. Akko eyed her.

"I promise! It will all make sense. Just focus on passing all of your exams." Chariot said. Akko sighed.

"Fine, you get away this time." Akko relented.

"Hey so what did Diana say about tutoring?" Akko flustered a little bit. She mumbled something, "What was that?"

"I said she said yes." Akko said.

"I told ya so." Chariot teased. Akko punched her on she shoulder.

"It's gonna be super awkward." Akko complained.

"Why would that be? She's just a friend helping you out."

"It just will be." Akko's mind went back to the staring she did unintentionally in class, and the conflicting thoughts she had afterwards. Chariot raised an eyebrow at her. Akko stayed quiet.

"Why don't you ask yourself why you think it would be awkward. If you can find the answer to that, you can find the way to make it not awkward." Chariot advised.

"What kind of advice is that?" Akko asked. Chariot smiled at the brunette.

"The best kind. Now shoo. I have papers to grade." Chariot ushered Akko out the door, leaving the small witch in an empty staircase. She made her way back to her dorm room to wallow since she had nothing better to do on bedrest.

As Akko walked the empty hallways, Chariot's words echoed in her mind.

 _Why don't you ask yourself why you think it would be awkward. If you can find the answer to that, you can find the way to make it not awkward…_ Akko thought, trying to search for the answer to the question.

 _Why_ _ **do**_ _I think it will be awkward?_

* * *

 _Hey everyone! As I said, I took a break, but I'm back and better than ever! I hope you enjoyed. Dianakko shipping is heating up so i think you'll start to enjoy even more!_

 _ **I have a question for people who are fans of both this story and my other one:**_

 _ **Which would you prefer that I upload more frequently? This story or the rewrite. I'm leaning towards this one.**_

 _ **EVERYONE please leave a review to let me know!**_

 _ **And drop a review on your thoughts as well!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts and Feelings

**Feelings and Thoughts**

Akko was still confused by the time she got back to her dorm room. She didn't know why she was feeling what she was feeling. Hell, she didn't even know what those feelings even were. Akko opened the door to her room and crashed on her bunk, letting out a groan.

"Well, how'd that go?" Lotte asked. Akko just grumbled in response.

"That means she's having an existential crisis." Sucy deduced. Akko threw her hands behind her head, leaning up against the wall.

"I just...I don't know." Was her only response.

"Well, what's troubling you? Maybe we can help." Lotte suggested. Akko shook her head again

"That's the problem. I don't know what's troubling me!" Akko groaned, "Let's just talk about something else."

"How about the fact that you didn't tell us that you were going to get tutored by Luna Nova's best and brightest, Diana Cavendish?" Sucy suggested. Lotte became even more confused when Akko groaned _again_ and buried her face in her hands.

"What is it, Akko?" Lotte tried to comfort her friend, but Sucy just escalated the situation.

"Maybe, that's what is troubling her…" Sucy suggested. Akko looked up, her face red.

"I knew you were going to make fun of me for that! That's why I didn't tell you!"

"And you thought that we would get a _better_ idea by you just sneaking off to Diana's room for a mysterious reason?" Sucy interrupted.

 _What would we-_ Akko realized what Sucy was suggesting. Suddenly, there was a rush of blood to Akko's face as it blossomed to a deep pink.

"We-That's-I" Akko stuttered, trying to find an answer. When her endeavor failed, Lotte just raised an eyebrow at her.

"D-Don't suggest those things Sucy! Diana and I are _friends_!" Akko finally spat out.

"Does Akko have a crush on…" Lotte got closer "Diana Cavendish?" Akko's face got redder.

"That's not-" Akko stopped herself.

 _Is that what it is?_ Akko found herself thinking, _Do I like her?_

After a little mental deliberation, Akko was still just as conflicted.

 _Is that what it is? These changes in feelings I've been experiencing? Is it that I_ _ **like**_ _Diana?_ Akko leaned back on her bed, grunting.

"I-I really don't know guys…" Akko finally admitted. Sucy raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm...I wonder why you were staring at her during Magic History then…" Sucy teased. Akko's face had just been beginning to cool down, but now it was redder than ever before.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akko said un-convincingly. Lotte joined in.

"Or the way that you keep abandoning us to go with Diana?" By this point Akko looked like a tomato.

"Fine, I'll think about it! I don't know what these feelings are!" Akko blurted out. Lotte and Sucy smiled, standing up, "Where are you going?"

"Out." Sucy replied, "Somewhere _you_ can't go since you're on bedrest." Sucy and Lotte neared the exit of the room, and Lotte turned back.

"Why don't you think about Diana while we're gone?" Lotte said, before shutting the door, leaving Akko to her own confusing thoughts and feelings.

Akko groaned and laid down on her mattress with a _thump_

* * *

Despite Akko's insistence that she didn't need to, Diana continued to make Akko a set of notes to study while she was handicapped. The thought that Diana was doing such a nice thing for her just amplified Akko's own confused feelings.

Friday had come, which meant that it was time for the week's friend meetup. The very meetup that Akko couldn't attend since she was on bedrest. Akko watched as Sucy and Lotte left the room, leaving Akko to her own devices once again.

Akko began by looking over the notes that Diana had made her for the day. Akko scanned over them, trying to recall what each professor had said.

"The law of alchemical conservation was made by...and the law was first accepted by…" Akko muttered to herself as she read over the content. She had come to the conclusion that the more she knew about the content, the less time Akko had to sit, getting lectured by Diana during their tutoring session.

 _But if I need to sit there longer, that's more time I get to spend with Diana…_ Akko thought sub-consciously. Then she shoved the thought away, running her hands through her hair in frustration at her own confusion and inability to read her own emotions. Then a soft knock rapped on the door.

Akko put the papers back in the neat stack she had received them in, "Come in!" She called.

Of all the people Akko had expected to possibly visit, her entire friend group was not on that list. Lotte and Sucy pushed in the door and took their regular spots, and behind them the rest of green team and blue team filtered in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Akko asked, confused, "Am I in trouble?" There was laughter from the group.

"No, Akko. We found out that the meetup wasn't really the same without you." Amanda said, "You make things interesting with your dumb comments" Akko huffed, but took it lightly, as she knew the fiery haired witch didn't have malintent. By now, everyone had taken their spots. Constanze and Jasminka were sitting against Sucy's bed on the floor, while Hannah and Barbara were sitting on top of it. Amanda was in the corner, one leg up on the wall. Diana was standing very officially by the desk at the end of Akko's bed.

"So you came here?"

"Well, we figured that since you couldn't leave to join the fun, we would just bring the fun to you!" Lotte said. Akko was touched by her friend's consideration.

"You mispronounced 'Diana', Lotte" Sucy said. Everyone just looked at her in confusion.

"What do you-"

"I meant to make a joke. For once. Lotte said, 'We figured' but it was really ' _Diana figured_ '." Sucy explained, "it was a bad joke." There was a murmur of agreement.

"Her point is," Lotte spoke up, "That Diana came up with the idea to spend the meetup here."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. First you won't leave me after I'm injured, then you make notes for me in class, then you do this…" Akko trailed off.

"I was just looking out for you is all. Besides, as Amanda mentioned, things aren't the same without you present." Diana said. Akko shot Diana a friendly smile, her troubling thoughts all but gone from her mind for the moment.

"Well, let's get it started then!" Akko said cheerfully. The meetup went as they normally did. The group broke up into various cliques. Sucy and Constanze played a video game on Sucy's bed, Barbara and Lotte discussed and read Nightfall.

Akko, Diana, and Amanda all sat in a little circle and talked about recent events. There was a lot of poking fun at Akko's injury.

"Until Akko went and messed it up, that game was actually pretty fun. What was it called again?" Amanda asked.

"Quiddich. It actually started up more recently. It didn't exist until a few years ago when another British Witchcraft School made it up for their students." Diana explained.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I don't care where it came from." Amanda rudely interrupted. Then she gave a smirk to Diana, who let it go. Sometimes you just had to let Amanda be Amanda. "What I really care about is that we won't be able to play it anymore. I really had a blast."

"Heh. Sorry about that." Akko rubbed the back of her head with her hand, as she had a habit of doing.

"What matters is that Akko is okay now. The game did seem kind of dangerous." Diana said.

As the conversation went on, Akko didn't even notice that her worries and confusion she had been trying to cope with for the last few days all but vanished. They were still there, gentle reminders, but Akko found herself not caring about them right now. She was having fun with Diana and the rest of their friends.

After a while, conversation died down. There was sparse talking as people went to their own devices. Diana was even huddled up in the corner with a book, reading intently. She eventually stood up and made for the door. On her way over, she tapped Akko on the shoulder.

"Can you follow me for a moment?" Diana asked her as she stepped out the door. Akko quickly, but carefully stood up and followed the blonde witch out the door, eager to find out what she wanted Akko for.

* * *

Sucy watched as Akko followed Diana out of the room. There was a few moments of silence before everyone broke out into chatter. Sucy raised her hands to silence everyone.

"So what is up with those two?" Barbara finally asked, "Diana has been acting weird around Akko lately." There was a murmur of agreement from everyone.

"I have some theories…" Sucy said deviously.

"Well? What is it? Spit it out!" Amanda said impatiently.

"Well, Diana HAS to have some kind of feelings for Akko." Sucy said. There was a gasp from everyone. "Oh come on! You don't see it?" A moment of deliberation from the group.

"Well…" Jasminka finally said.

"To be fair, Barbara and I had that exact theory for the last few days. It's kind of hard to tell since Diana bottles up her feelings so much." Hannah said.

"And we both know," Lotte gestured to herself and Sucy, "That Akko likes Diana. That much is obvious." Unanimous agreement. EVERYONE saw it.

"That big old dummy doesn't see it herself. I mean, we all know she likes Diana, but _she_ doesn't know she likes Diana? What kind of sense does that make?"

"The Akko kind of sense." Amanda offered. More head nodding from the group. Everyone mutters between each other about the situation at hand until Sucy finally perks up.

"I have an idea…" Sucy said, rubbing her hands together devilishly.

"Do tell." Lotte said.

"Well, we would all need to work together on it. I propose that we try to play matchmaker. Barbara and Hannah can nudge Diana in the right direction while Lotte and I shove Akko that direction as well." Sucy proposes.

"That may actually work. We can't let Diana know we're onto her though. We need to be super discreet about it." Barbara added.

"What's our part in this?" Amanda asked.

"You guys don't live with either of them so I guess you're on the sidelines for this one." Lotte said, "Sorry." Amanda leaned back up against the wall she was in front of.

"Hey I mean, less work for me right?"

Sucy discusses the plan details with the rest of the group before Diana and Akko get back.

"One thing I'm confused on, Sucy." Barbara asked. Sucy looked at her, "Why do you care?"

"Oh the more time Akko spends annoying Diana the less I have to deal with it. It's the master plan…"

* * *

Akko followed Diana out the door. They walked side by side in silence until Akko finally spoke up.

"Soo...you wanted to talk to me?" She asked. Diana didn't respond.

 _What's with her?_

Finally, Diana spoke up, "I have a few questions I would like to ask you, Akko."

"Yes?" They stopped at a bench in one of the hallways. It was approaching curfew so many of the girls were already in their dorms, leaving Akko and Diana in relative privacy.

"Well…there is something I would like to address first." Diana seemed like she was struggling to find the right words. Akko just sat in silence, letting Diana regain her composure. Strangely, Akko did not feel awkward or nervous. Diana took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to address that I am glad you're safe. Something very bad could have happened, but luckily you're okay." Diana said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm okay too!" Akko said cheerfully, trying to change the dreary mood. Diana didn't change her tone either. There was something in there...some sort of hesitance?

"I want you to understand that…" Diana trailed off. Akko looked DIana in her deep blue eyes. Diana took another deep breath before continuing.

"You mean a lot to me, Akko. You're one of the few people in my life that I have had the chance to call a friend. And of all my few friends, you are one of my dearest." Diana said. It was odd to see Diana open up this way. She rarely did so in any sense. Akko just stayed quiet, knowing that there was something else Diana wished to say, giving her the chance to continue. Another few moment's pause and Diana was speaking again.

"I just wanted to get that off my chest. If something were to happen to you…" Diana trailed off, lost in thought.

"Nothing did happen though. I'm alright now and that's what matters." Akko said.

"I know. I know you're alright now. But the fact that something _could_ have happened…" Diana choked up. Akko had never seen Diana this emotional. When Diana spoke again, her voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"It scares me…"

Without a second thought, Akko did what she thought was most necessary in the situation. She turned to Diana on the bench, and pulled her into an embrace. It strained Akko's bruised ribs, but she didn't care. Diana was hurting, and it was Akko's job to comfort her.

Diana sharply breathed in, surprised at the sudden hug. She tensed up, but almost immediately relaxed. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Akko to return the hug and rested her head on Diana's shoulder.

"I'm alright now." Akko said into Diana's ear, "I'm sorry for troubling you so much." Diana broke away from the hug. She hoped that Akko couldn't see her blush in the darkness.

"Don't apologize. I was the one worrying myself. I'll be fine now. I promise." Diana gave a weak smile.

Akko was feeling giddy at the sudden intimate moment. "Guess that's the hug I owe you then."

"I suppose so." Diana stood up, "Shall we go back?"

Akko stood up as well, "We shall."

Even though Akko tried to not show it on her face, she had made a decision. A day and a half of sitting on her bed, worrying about how she felt, when all this time all she needed was some alone time with Diana to make her decision for her.

The way Diana had opened up to Akko and had been comfortable sharing her insecurities touched Akko in a way nobody else could have. Thus, Akko had made her decision.

 _I_ _ **do**_ _like Diana Cavendish after all. There's nothing else that could explain it_ Akko thought to herself as she and Diana walked back to her dorm room. Akko wasn't feeling any negative emotions about her revelation. In fact she was happier than she had been in a while, almost as if her body knew that was what she needed to find out, but her mind hadn't figured it out yet.

"Hey Diana, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Akko asked, about halfway to the dorm room.

"Oh yes! I wanted to ask what time you can come in for tutoring. You kind of left really quickly last time." Diana said.

"Yeah sorry about that. Does tomorrow evening work?" Diana thought for a moment.

"It should work so long as you come after seven and leave before curfew. I have patrols tomorrow." Diana responded, "Does that work for you?"

"Sure does! I'm sitting on my bunk anyways...stupid bedrest." Akko grumbled.

"You really should listen to what the nurse says."

"I know! Doesn't mean I won't be grumpy about it."

"May I remind you that _you_ are the one that got yourself into the situation to begin with?" Diana asked. Akko blushed.

"Ummm...let's not lecture me now. Save that for tomorrow." Akko said. Weirdly, Diana started laughing softly. Diana was still giggling a little bit when they arrived at Akko's dorm room door.

When they opened the door, all of the girls in the room were circled around something on the floor. As soon as Akko and Diana walked in, Sucy quickly hid something behind her back and everyone else quickly sat up.

"Umm...hi?" Akko said, "What were you doing?"

"We were-"

"Umm-"

"Sucy was showing us one of her poison recipes!" Lotte finally said.

"Ah ok." Akko said, buying the reasoning for a moment, "But why?"

"Umm-"

"We wanted to see?" Hannah suggested. The rest of the girls quickly agreed to the assessment. Akko shot a glance over to Diana, and Diana shot the same glance back.

 _They're full of it_ The look said.

"If you say so…" Akko decided to drop it.

There was a few more minutes of doing various things before Diana announced that curfew would be soon, so everyone slowly filtered out. After blue team left, It was just Akko, Sucy and Lotte left, and the three of them soon prepared to go to bed.

"So Akko? What's with the alone time with Diana?" Sucy asked before turning off the light.

"Oh we were just talking." Akko responded nonchalantly.

"Uh huh. 'Talking'" Sucy said with air quotes. Akko suppressed a blush, only letting through a small bit of pink.

"Yep." Akko said, keeping her composure luckily. Akko laid down on her bed. "Turn off that light, would ya?" Sucy grunted and turned off the light.

Akko fell asleep quickly, sweet dreams filling her mind.

* * *

 _Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed! A little bit of fluff in this chapter, though not much. There will be more in the next chapter, since we have the study session coming up!_

 _Also, I finally have cover art for this story! It's called "See you 'Round" and it's a really cute drawing by Postscript (TareMuki) on tumblr. They do great art if you want to check it out._

 _Their tumblr is here (Replace commas with periods):_ _ **patchimlikit,tumblr,com/**_

 **P.S. Please review! I would love to see more feedback on this story so I know what I can improve on! Please keep the reviews coming in!**


	6. Chapter 6: Study (Part 1)

**Study (Part 1)**

 _Author's note real quickly! I just wanted to say thanks for all the support! I have been really enjoying writing this story so I'm glad you all like it! I wanted to just say that I have some big ambitions for this story as a whole and so I can't wait to lead up to the next big arc once this one is completed. Anyways, I have a question for you guys at the end of the chapter so make sure to read it!_

* * *

Diana woke up in her dorm room later than normal. It was a saturday morning, meaning that she had no partols or classes to worry about. Diana got up out of her bed and neatly put the sheets back so that they were nice and tidy. When Diana rounded the corner of her bookcase, she was surprised to see that Barbara and Hannah were already gone from their beds.

 _That's odd...I wonder where they could be?_ Diana thought curiously. Diana just got dressed in something other than her nightgown, paying no heed to the lack of presence of her teammates. With nothing to do except read her little romance novel, Diana found her thoughts drifting quite quickly. And what they drifted to was quite unsettling for Diana.

She started to become nervous about her tutoring session with Akko tonight. Diana thought she had done a pretty good job so far of keeping her true emotions hidden from everyone. In fact, Diana had a feeling that nobody knew she even _could_ have feelings for someone like she had about Akko. Diana's worry is that she couldn't properly hide those feelings from Akko. Her recent endeavors to had proven unsuccessful.

Diana had to go back and re-read the page she was on since she hadn't been paying attention it the entire time.

 _What is with me? First I start losing my composure for no reason in front of Akko, now I'm being unobservant. I'm becoming more and more like Akko every day…_ Diana kept trying to focus on her book, to minimal success. _Today is the first day in months that I don't need to do anything until later tonight, and my own brain won't let me relax…_

Diana decided to set down her book and go find someone to help distract her from her own thoughts.

Akko ate breakfast at the mess hall alone.

"Akko, if you're so hungry, just go eat alone. I'm doing things." Sucy had said. So now Akko sat grumpily, poking at her food. The only thing she had to do all day was go to her study session with Diana. She would've had a study session with Chariot as well, but she had to cancel last moment.

Ever since her resolution about her feelings on Diana, Akko found herself a little more at ease. Only a little, though. Now that Akko was alone and had more time with her thoughts, some insecurities started to rise.

 _What if she doesn't like me back?_

 _What if I just mess it up?_

 _What if I'm not good enough?_

Despite her insecurities, Akko decided to keep a positive attitude about the entire situation.

After eating a lousy meal, Akko decided it was time to head back to her dorm. She wasn't supposed to be out of her room for long periods of time alone, anyways. As Akko approached her door, she reached for the handle, but right before she grasped it, the door swung open to reveal Barbara and Hannah.

"Oh...Akko!" Barbara said nervously.

"Hi! Bye!" Hannah said, quickly squeezing by Akko, leaving her very confused. Akko watched the two girls scurry off.

"Uh-" Akko turned back to Sucy and Lotte, who were both not meeting Akko's gaze, "Why were they here?"

"We were umm-"

"They were-"

"They wanted to talk about stuff." Sucy finally said. Akko smelled something fishy going on. She decided to pry further.

"What kind of stuff?" Akko asked.

"Umm-"

"Things that you don't need to worry about." Lotte said. Akko smiled at her redhead friend. As much as she loved Lotte, that girl did _not_ know how to lie.

 _I may be dense sometimes, but I can tell that they're hiding something from me. And it has to do with Barbara and Hannah…_ Akko thought. She decided to drop it for now, and look into it later.

"If you say so…" Akko shrugged and walked into the room, crashing on her bed. It took nearly zero time before Akko became bored again and let her thoughts wander. And of course, they drifted back to Diana and the tutoring session tonight.

She knew how she felt about Diana now, but that didn't make it much easier. Anxiety was starting to take hold, and she didn't feel like she could deal with it alone.

For Akko, it was starting to feel as if a physical weight was sitting on her shoulders. She decided to do something about it, in typical Akko fashion.

"Hey Lotte, hey Sucy. Can I trust you with something?" Akko asked. Her two roommates looked up from what they were doing.

"Of course you can!" Lotte said cheerfully.

"Sure, what is it?"

Akko took a deep breath. _I can't keep it inside forever. It's going to kill me_. Akko thought.

"I've done some thinking on what you guys were saying a few days ago, and I've come to an answer." Akko said, "You guys won't tell anyone, right?" Both Sucy and Lotte did the motion of zipping their mouths shut.

"Phew. Here it goes." Akko started, taking another deep breath, "I think I like Diana…" There was a moment of silence from bothe Sucy and Lotte. Then, miraculously, Lotte turned and smiled at Lotte, extending her hand. Sucy just groaned, and retrieved a five dollar bill and gave it to Lotte who snatched it up. Akko gaped at them.

"You had a _bet?_ On whether I liked Diana?" Akko was astounded at her friends.

"Actually, we had a bet whether or not you would actually tell us or not. I bet against you." Sucy said. Akko's mouth just opened more, "We both knew you liked her. Even if you didn't"

"Was I really that obvious?" Akko's face reddened.

"Uh...yeah" Was Sucy's simple response. Akko buried her face in her hands.

"Hey look on the bright side! You got it off your chest, didn't you?" Lotte suggested.

"I got it off my chest, but I'm still totally lost. I don't know what to do next…" Akko leaned back against the wall, slumping.

"Well, maybe this is where we can help." Sucy groaned.

"Do we really?" Lotte just glared at her, "Fine fine."

"What can you guys help with?" Akko asked.

"Well, how about you start off by telling us what it is you like about Diana? Maybe that will clear up some of your confusion." Akko contemplated for a moment.

"The reason I like Diana…" Akko trailed off, but then she just imagined how she felt when she was around the young prodigy and the answer became clear. "She is just so compassionate. Though she may not show it on the surface, Diana really cares about those around her deeply. She's also so compassionate about magic too! She practices so much, not because she has to, but because she _wants_ to!

"She also is so nice when you get to know her. For some reason, I feel at ease when I'm around her. It's like I open up even more." Akko said.

"I wasn't expecting something so insightful…" Sucy said, astonished at Akko's words. Lotte was in a similar boat. Akko just sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for her roomates to speak.

"Well, It seems like you're really compassionate about it. I think if you just keep getting closer to Diana and spend more time with her, you might feel better." Lotte suggested.

"There is a problem…" Akko's voice had gotten soft and darker. "I'm worried that she won't like me back…" Sucy and Lotte were not used to seeing Akko look at the darker side of the picture.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Diana is a prodigy. She's beautiful and smart and talented and from a strong line of witches. Why would she have any interest in…" Akko trailed off. "Someone like me…" Akko's face had lost its normal happy glow, now replaced by a grim scowl.

"Akko! What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's _the_ Diana Cavendish. I'm just-I'm just Akko." Lotte grabbed Akko's face in her hands, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"Akko. _The_ Akko that brought magic back to the world. _The_ Akko who loves magic and cares about others so much. Tell me something Akko. What would Diana say to you if she saw you like this?"

"She'd-" Akko cut off her comment, realizing Lotte's message, "She'd tell me to pick myself up and that I'm just as great of a witch as her." Akko's somber expression softened.

"I think that's all the reasoning you need." Sucy said.

"But what if she still doesn't like me back and I ruin our friendship?" Akko said.

"Do you really think Diana would do that? I highly doubt she would ever sacrifice her friendship with you under any circumstance." Lotte said.

"I guess not." Akko's mood was lightening, insecurities dissolving.

"One more problem. Where do I go from here?" Akko asked.

"You're on your own for that one." Sucy said, "But if I were you, I wouldn't go confessing to Diana out of nowhere. I'd suggest just staying as friends, but trying to spend more time together. Who knows, she may like you back…"

"Yeah right!" Akko said jokingly.

"You never know…" Lotte added. Akko looked back at her friends.

"You guys don't seriously think Diana might _actually_ like me back. Don't be ridiculous!"

"You never know…" Sucy said. On the inside, she was _really_ hoping that Barbara and Hannah would pull their weight with the plan. With Akko out of her depressed hole, the discussion lightened.

"You guys won't tell anyone right?" Akko asked again.

"Nope." Lotte reassured, and Akko smiled back in thanks.

"There is one more thing." Sucy said, "Andrew won't be very pleased. From what I know, he had started to like you…" Akko made a gagging motion.

"Eww...No offence to Andrew, but..ewww." Akko said, "Boys are gross."

Lotte straightened her back, and in her best Andrew impression said, "I didn't know you swung that way, miss Kagari." Sucy burst out laughing, but Akko just blushed madly.

"To be fair, I cover that part of my personality pretty well. I've never really told anyone. I guess the only people that know about that are you guys and my parents…" Akko said.

"I would still like to see his reaction…" Sucy said.

The rest of the day was spent mostly teasing Akko and talking. Soon enough, it was time for Akko to leave to go to her study session with Diana.

* * *

Diana had just finished putting her little novel away when Hannah and Barbara returned to the dorm room.

"Where were you girls? You are not typically awake before I am." Diana asked. Barbara and Hannah both looked over at Diana as if they hadn't been expecting her to be there.

"Oh...hey Diana!" Hannah said.

"We were over at Akko's dorm." Barbara said.

"May I inquire as to why?" Diana said. She had a slight suspicion, especially given how the two were acting recently.

"Uhh…."

"We were…"

"Talking."

"About stuff."

Diana just eyed the two. She knew they were not telling the whole truth by a longshot.

 _They're hiding something...I don't like it. I'll have to dig into it later, but now is not the time_ Diana thought, so on the surface she just shrugged.

"Very well." Diana said. Hannah and Barbara both looked shocked that Diana had let them off so easily.

 _You're not really off the hook. I just have more important things to attend to. Like getting ready for Akko…_ Diana was rustling through her things to find the materials she would need to set up for the tutoring session. She set aside a few sheets of paper, as well as her textbooks and personal notes on Magic History and Linguistics.

Eventually, it was time for Diana to go to her patrol.

Many people believed that Diana did the hallway and campus patrolling because the school faculty asked her to and they trusted her enough alone in the halls. In all honesty, Diana actually had volunteered for the position.

To her, some time alone, flying around the campus, was one of the best things she could get, and doing patrols gave her that. In fact, Diana frequently looked forwards to her nighttime patrols, as it was one of the only times she could get some peace and quiet without getting asked to do something by some other student.

Tonight was no different. Diana got on her broom and took off into the sky, looking down onto the ground for any anomalies. It was just after dinner, so many witches were retired to their dorm rooms for the night, since it was a weekend. Soon, as they normally did, Diana let her thoughts drift to other subjects. The first thing that came to mind was Hannah and Barbara's odd behavior. Diana decided to break it down.

 _So it all started after I left the room with Akko last night. When I came in afterwards, everyone was acting odd. As if they had been discussing something that they didn't want either me or Akko to know about…_ Diana reasoned.

 _Then, they were up early, which is something that they never do, to go to Akko's room. That could mean that Akko was in on it._ That slightly narrowed it down. _Unless…_

Diana did some quick mental math. The time that Hannah and Barbara would have been at Akko's dorm room was the time that breakfast would be served. Diana found herself smiling.

 _Akko never misses a meal. That means that Akko would have been out of the room, which still means that whatever it is they're hiding from me concerns Akko as well._ Diana was proud of herself for the deduction. It also left Diana uneasy.

 _Whatever it is they're planning, could it have to do with my feelings? I felt like I've been pretty secretive up until now…_ But then something clicked in Diana's brain.

 _Wait….how could I be that stupidly obvious and not realize it?_ Diana mentally berated herself. Diana had previously thought that her actions concerning Akko's injury would just be passed off as a very concerned friend. Only now did Diana realize the fault that she had made. The drastic measures she had taken and asking for alone time were not things Diana would normally do. They were out of character. And that is what had revealed her.

Her friends may not exactly realize that Diana really did like Akko the way she did, but they definitely knew _something_ had changed.

 _But what are they planning?_ Diana thought. With a few rejected theories and more contemplation, Diana decided to drop the topic for the moment.

 _I will not approach them just yet._ Diana concluded. _I will just watch for any more behavior changes, or anything they might be saying that is unusual_.

Diana quickly refocused on the patrol at hand, not realizing that she was completely off course as a result of her lost thoughts.

Diana finished her route almost exactly on schedule. After a relaxing time out on the broom, letting her thoughts drift, it was time to refocus. She had a tutoring session with Akko to focus on.

Granted, Diana shouldn't have been too worried about this situation. It was just a simple study session. It wasn't like it was a date or anything of the sort. Akko just needed some help in a couple of her classes, and Diana was providing some assistance. On top of that, Hannah and Barbara would be present, so Diana and Akko wouldn't be alone.

Yet, the idea that she would be in a one on one engagement with Akko for an extended period of time was daunting for Diana. Firstly, Diana had problems with extended engagements with anyone. What made it worse is Diana had an especially hard time when it was Akko that Diana was interacting with for that long period of time.

Then, there was the fact that Diana had feelings for Akko under the surface. As composed as Diana was normally, her guard loosened whenever Akko was near her, and her thoughts tended to stray more than they normally would.

With those factors combined, Diana was beginning to feel nervous for her tutoring session. Diana reached her dorm room to find it was completely vacant. There was a note left on the coffee table. Diana picked it up and frowned.

 _ **Diana, Hannah and I will be staying the night at Avery's tonight. Enjoy your tutoring!**_

 _ **-Barbara**_

Diana instantly swore vengeance on her roommates.

 _Could they know? Are they trying to get Akko and I alone? If that is the case then they definitely know something…_ Diana cursed under breath. Considering her earlier conclusion that the two were definitely up to something, Diana couldn't help but think that they were intentional about getting Diana alone with Akko.

A knock on the door scared Diana out of her thoughts. Diana quickly crumpled the note in her hand.

"Come in?" Diana called. The door opened to reveal Akko, holding a few textbooks and pages of notes.

"Hey Diana! I'm early I know…" Akko said.

 _Well, that's a change…_ Diana thought to herself.

"That's quite okay. We can get started if you'd like." Diana said, trying to eliminate any nervousness from her voice. Akko cheerily set her things down on the coffee table, and seated herself right next to Diana.

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

 _You guys don't get to see the study session till next time! I'm so mean! Anyways, I wanted to address a couple things right quickly. First, I know I haven't really developed the reasoning behind Diana's little crush, like I did with Akko's this chapter._

 _The plan is to do so in the next couple chapters, giving the exact reasons why Diana feels the way she does._

 _Also, the fluff will become more and more very soon!_

* * *

 _ **My question I wanted to ask was concerning the Years Later AU. In my opinion it is the best Dianakko oriented AU out there, and there will be scenes from this story that are HEAVILY influenced by things from that AU. Also, soon I may do a short 5 chapter story about Aoi Hane from that AU if anyone is interested. Tell me what you think.**_

 _ **P.S. Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Study (Part 2)

**Study (Part 2)**

* * *

Akko sat down right next to Diana on the couch and got out her materials for the classes she needed help with.

"Let's see...Magic Linguistics and Magic History. The _worst_ subjects!" Akko complained as she set her books down on the table.

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't get to do any real magic in there! All you learn about is a dead language and a bunch of dead witches!" Diana made a 'tsk' sound.

"Akko, you know how important tradition is when it comes to magic. Sure, those people and language may not be directly useful to you when you're practicing magic, but knowing those things provides for you when you _aren't_ doing magic." Diana explained. Akko just looked at her in vague confusion.

"Umm…"

"Let's use this as an example," Diana opened up Akko's magic history textbook, and flipped through it until she found the story she was looking for.

"Let's use the story of the great witch, Moraine Sedai. Could you tell me what she did that was important?" Diana started. Akko shook her head. Even if they had gone over Moraine Sedai in class, Diana felt like Akko wouldn't remember off the top of her head. Diana took a deep breath.

"She was a witch from before the magical golden age. Back when magic was barely known by anyone, and those who did stayed in hiding. She travelled with a small group of boys from a northern town, disguised as a trading merchant. She would help in any way she could discreetly, while still keeping her real identity a secret.

"She travelled with the group until she was forced to reveal her identity to the boys when they were attacked, so she used magic to save them. She was ready to flee from the boys' company after she revealed herself, to go back into hiding again. Instead, all three boys were interested in what she had done, and insisted that she teach them the ways of magic." Diana finished.

"That's super cool and all, but what was important about it?" Akko asked, confused. Diana gave her a smile.

 _She's so...cute...when she's confused_ Diana thought. She shook it away. Now was the time to focus on getting Akko's grades back to par.

"What Moraine Sedai proved is that men can _also_ use magic, unlike the previous assumption that it was limited to women." Diana explained.

"Oh! That seems kind of-" Akko cut herself off, "Wait…"

Diana smiled. She had led Akko down the intended path.

"Why don't we see any wizards around then?" Akko asked.

 _Akko is more observant than many make her out to be…_

"The reason is because there is something wrong with magic when it is used by men. That is the point that I wanted to get to. Nobody knows why, but when men use magic, it slowly deteriorates their bodies. Many wizards don't live past the age of thirty, and those who do go mad far before then." Diana said, "I'm glad you got to my point. Nice observational skills."

Diana swore, even if for a split second, she saw a _blush_ on Akko's cheeks.

 _That's odd….Maybe it's because I don't give out praise often?_

"Well...What's wrong wizards then?"

"That is also something we don't know. There are many theories out there, and I can supply some reading on it if you desire to learn more. Getting back to my point here, It is only by looking at the mistakes and lessons of the past that we can find out the things we don't know and the things we need to solve. If Moraine Sedai's story was not told, then there would be men who try to become wizards, and go mad and harm someone. That is the importance of looking to our past." Diana finished finally. Akko just sat for a moment, contemplating.

"You know, I never really got why that class was necessary. It just didn't click with me. But now that you explain it to me, Diana, it just makes more sense." Akko said slowly, looking up at Diana. "Thanks! That's a lot more clear now."

Diana smiled back at Akko. A genuine smile because she was happy she could help Akko.

"Well, I am glad I could be of assistance. Now, how about we get to the content that will be on the final exams next week?" Diana suggested. The look of pure shock on Akko's face made Diana laugh a little.

"I completely forgot! Finals are next week! _AHHH!_ " Akko said, panicked. Diana watched, unsure of what to do, as Akko had a little freak out. Akko eventually calmed herself down enough to sit down back next to Diana.

 _She's a little...closer than when she was sitting last time_ Diana noticed. Now, Akko was practically shoulder to shoulder with Diana. Although Diana felt a little cramped being in such close proximity, she decided not to say anything.

"Shall we get started then?" Akko nodded eagerly, opening up her notes Diana had made for her on what content would be on the exam next week. Akko nearly flipped past the page she was intending to, but Diana caught it in time. Diana reached out and grabbed Akko's hand to stop her from flipping the page.

"Sorry. Got a little distracted there." Akko said nervously.

 _By what?_ Diana's thought was cut short when she realized she had been holding onto Akko's hand for a moment too long. Diana turned her face away, feigning a cough, to hide her blush.

 _I can't let myself get distracted right now….Akko needs this help and I can't let my own feelings and nervousness get in the way of that_. Diana turned back to Akko.

"Okay, sorry about that. How about you tell me what you remember of this witch's accomplishments from memory. We'll see where to go from there." Diana instructed.

As Akko went through each of the famous witches, Diana noticed a trend. Though she couldn't remember the exact stories and details of each witch, as they went through each one, Akko had become significantly better at pointing out the significance. Diana was honestly astounded by the level of thoughtfulness that Akko was displaying.

 _Yet another thing that both I and others underestimate about Akko. She's much smarter than she lets off._ Diana found herself thinking.

 _Another thing to add to her repertoire_ Diana thought to herself, before shunning the thoughts away again, refocusing on the task at hand.

* * *

Akko noticed that she felt generally at ease, contrary to how she had expected to feel. Being around Diana just feels... _natural_. Apart from the time Akko had gotten distracted with her own thoughts, Akko felt like she was acting like her normal self.

Not only was it nice to spend some one on one time with Diana, but the study session was actually really useful. She felt like she was really starting to understand the things she had found boring before. Diana could even make _magic linguistics_ exciting.

"And what does this word say?" Diana said, pointing to a series of moon markings. Although it took Akko a little while to decipher each one, she was getting faster. Diana pointed out that each letter could be represented by a column of moon symbols, with different combinations pertaining to different letters.

"Umm…" Akko thought for a moment, "It says 'Accent'" Akko said. Diana gave Akko a soft smile.

"Very close. It actually says 'Accept'." Akko looked down in frustration. Yet, with Diana's reassurance, Akko was sure that she would get the hang of it soon.

"You see, the difference between 'Accent' and 'Accept' is that the combination for a 'P' is New moon, New Moon, Full Moon. On the other hand, 'N' is Full Moon, New Moon, New Moon." Diana explained.

"I just get so close on each one, but mess up!" Akko said, frustrated. Diana rested her hand on Akko's to calm her. Akko looked up into Diana's blue eyes, frustration beginning to dissipate.

"It's a hard language to read. And we're just beginning to learn it as well. It is natural to mess up when you are attempting to learn something new." Diana said.

"But you're so good at it!" Akko complained.

"Only because I spent so much time practicing with the script. I started learning it at age twelve, and didn't have it mastered until age sixteen. You just started to learn it three and a half weeks ago." Diana reassured. Akko looked down a little at her book.

"Hey, you know what?" Diana said suddenly. Akko looked up to see Diana close the textbook and get up off the couch.

"Since you're beginning to get frustrated, let's take a break. We've been at it for nearly an hour and a half now." Akko brightened at Diana's decision.

 _This study time has been helpful and all, but some alone time with Diana will be nice!_ Akko thought cheerfully. Only then did she realize that Diana was looking back at her, as if she were waiting for a response.

"Unless you'd rather continue?" Diana said, holding the tea kettle. Akko quickly shook her head.

"No a break sounds great!" Akko responded. Diana smiled back and poured a cup of warm water for Akko and herself, then adding the tea bags to the cups. Diana walked carefully back to the couch and coffee table with the cups in hand, seating herself across from Akko this time.

Akko went to go take a sip, but immediately regretted her decision, as the water was still both scalding hot and not fully flavored yet. Diana giggled at Akko.

"You know, you need to wait for the flavor to actually soak in, right?" Diana asked. Akko shot her a glare.

"Of course I know. It just may have...slipped my mind." Akko responded. She didn't know if she should be more surprised that she had made that dumb mistake, or that Diana had _giggled_.

"Well, it's worth the wait. That's famous British tea." Diana commented. Akko huffed.

"Can't beat Japanese Black Plum tea." Akko said simply.

"You can't possibly be suggesting that anything is better than british tea?" Diana seemed shocked that Akko would even _dare_ suggest something like that.

"Of course it's what i'm suggesting!" Akko looked Diana right in the eyes, "Because it's the truth."

"You know the UK is the tea capital of the world, right?" Diana scoffed.

"Just because there's a lot of it, doesn't mean it's good. Homemade black plum tea is the best I've had." Diana just shook her head.

"And I was beginning to think you were smart..." Diana said playfully. Akko raised her hand to her chest, feigning a gasp.

"I'll show you! Next time I visit home, I'll bring some tea back with me, just to prove you wrong!" Akko resolved.

"I sincerely doubt that I will be proven wrong."

"This will be the first." Akko said, laughing. They talked a little bit, sipping their tea once it was ready. Eventually the topic of winter break got brought up.

"Where will you be going, Akko?" Diana asked.

"I'll have to stay here. Although I could go home, there isn't any reason to since both of my parents will be working the whole time." Akko said. Although it seemed like a sensitive subject, Akko didn't seem to be bothered.

"I'll be staying as well. After all, It is only a week and a half of break. Also, our next semester starts to I need to start preparing the materials for our new classes." Diana said.

"I'll get to see you over break then! Yay!" Akko cheered. Diana just awkwardly smiled. The two diverged on different conversation topics until both of their cups were nearly empty.

"I know that you've been going about your normal life, and we see each other frequently, but is there anything interesting other than that you've been doing recently?" Akko shook her head in response.

"Professor Chariot hasn't really had time to do our study sessions, so not really. How about you?" Akko asked.

"I've been studying some ancient magics in my freetime, but that is the extent." Diana responded. Suddenly, Akko gasped.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked quickly.

"I just realized that since we need to take that combat magic class as a mandatory class next semester, I'll get to see Professor Chariot more often! Yay!" Akko's already bright mood brightened even more. She seemed to have forgotten all of her previous frustration at learning the ancient witch text.

"That is something to look forward to." Diana said.

"Are you taking her other class too?" Akko asked. Diana looked at Akko in confusion.

"Other class…?"

"Wait, you don't know? Chariot is teaching a performing magic class on the side! It's going to be amazing!" Akko raved on about the things she could learn.

"Well...I don't think so. Especially considering I didn't hear about it until now." Realistically, Diana didn't feel comfortable performing magic in such a way in front of others. At all.

"Come on Diana! It'll be funnn!" Akko enticed. Diana kept trying to say no, but Akko wouldn't let her talk, spewing out reason after reason that she should take the class.

"Fine!" Diana relented, "I'll consider it. No promises."

"Yay!" Akko cheered. Diana put her hand up to her temple as if to rub away a headache.

"What do you say we do a little bit more studying before we call it a night? Curfew is in less than an hour." Diana suggested.

"Can't we just talk a little more?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"I know I know! Got it. Need the help, need to be responsible, etcetera." Akko said, responding to Diana's chastising before she could even say it.

* * *

Diana finally began to feel herself relax. It only took just about the entire study session and a long talk, but Diana was finally not feeling nervous that she was going to say or do something stupid.

Diana was happy with Akko's progress, even if Akko herself wasn't. After some guided lessons and help, Akko was starting to pick up on the things that she wasn't before. It gave Diana a sense of pride in not only her own tutoring capabilities and Akko's learning abilities.

"I'm confident that with some more practice, you'll be able to pass your exams next week with ease." Diana stated. Akko looked up at Diana with tired eyes.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do. I genuinely believe you have the ability to." Diana stated it as if it were an obvious fact. Akko cheerily set back to deciphering the sentence she was on. Suddenly, Akko leaned back and a yawn escaped her mouth. Diana glanced over at the clock.

"It's getting late. I say we call it quits for now." Diana stated.

"Come on, just a little longer?" Akko pleaded.

"Aren't you just the one who yawned?"

"Yeah but I want to stay just a little longer."

 _That's quite odd…_ Diana glanced at the clock again. "I'm sorry, but we need to stop here. It's only about ten minutes until curfew, and I do not want you getting in trouble." As if to prove her point, Diana shut Akko's book.

 _Normally, I would be very happy to let Akko stay as long as she wants...but if she gets in trouble we won't be able to come back because she will be serving some kind of detention…_

"Fine!" Akko pouted.

"I hope this was helpful." Diana stated as Akko packed up her things.

"It was really helpful! And also it was pretty fun too! We should do it again sometime soon." Akko said, turning towards the door.

"I would have to agree. Is Sunday night before exams acceptable to you?" Akko nodded quickly.

"That should be just fine! See you around the same time?" Akko asked, reaching for the door handle.

"I should be available then, yes."

"See you, Diana!" Akko said, leaving Diana's room, not even bothering to shut the door behind her. Diana walked over and shut the door before walking over to her bed.

Diana groaned and crashed on the bed, mentally drained from containing herself like she had for so long. Even Diana got tired of holding back her true thoughts sometimes.

 _I don't know if that girl will be the death of me, or something better…._ Diana thought. She slowly got changed into her nightgown and shut off the lights. It was mere moments before sleep asserted its dominance and lulled Diana into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _Diana found herself in a courtyard, sitting on the grass, alone. She looked around and saw nobody in the general area. Just Diana, alone in a field of grass and rolling hills. Diana just sat for a while, reading her little romance novel, enjoying the alone time._

 _There was some rustling of the grass behind Diana, and she turned to see who was approaching. Hannah and Barbara were approaching from the horizon, but Diana could tell from their stature that something was wrong. Diana stood up, holding her book behind her. Hannah and Barbara finally got to where Diana was now standing, anger in their expressions along with...disappointment?_

" _The nerve you've got!" Hannah finally said. Diana gave her a confused look._

" _What do you-" Diana was cut off._

" _You like Akko? How could you bring yourself so low?" Barbara yelled in Diana's face. The words hit like a punch to the gut._

" _I-I don't-" Diana was cut off again._

" _Don't give us any of that! We know, and we're disappointed."_

" _How could you like that dunce? All she ever does is ruin everything for everyone!"_

" _She can't do anything right!" Hannah and Barbara kept going back and forth. Diana raised her hands in front of her as if to defend herself. She forgot that she had her book in her hand._

" _Is that a romance novel? What a disgraceful hobby!"_

" _Guess miss perfect isn't nearly as brilliant under her facade!"_

" _Bet she's researching how to woo that little brat!"_

" _She doesn't even deserve to be called a witch!" That was a breaking point for Diana._

" _Stop! What are you two doing?" Diana asked, furious. Hannah and Barbara didn't shy away as they normally would, however._

" _We're telling you that who you like is wrong! The only reason we put up with that kid is that you insisted!"_

" _How dare you?" Diana burst out. This time, the other two girls shied away slightly. Diana took a step towards them._

" _You want to know why I like Akko? It's because she cares! Unlike you two right now! Whenever she sets her mind to something, she gets it done, with more enthusiasm than you could ever muster! And when she gets knocked down, she gets right back up!" Diana took a breath, but she wasn't anywhere near finished. She took another aggressive step towards the other two girls._

" _You want to know why I like Akko? It's because she cares about those around her! She puts others before her, she wants you to be happy more than she wants herself to be happy, even when it can be painful or detrimental to herself! She's helped you two just as much as she's helped me!" Diana took another step._

" _You want to know why I like Akko? It's because she can do things others can't, just by being herself. She may have her faults, but when she shines, she_ _ **shines**_ _! She unlocked the grand triskelion! She has performed more beautiful magic than anyone else at this school ever could!" Hannah and Barbara were shying away really bad now._

" _You want to know why I like Akko?" Diana softened, "It's because not only does she care for me, I care for her. She can get herself into trouble sometimes, and needs her friends to bail her out, but it's worth it! Akko makes me extremely happy, and I want to be there for her when she needs it, just like she's there for me when I need it." Hannah and Barbara were practically an inch tall now._

" _You want to know why I like Akko? It's because She's the only person I've ever had make me feel this way. The constant want to be around her. The constant worry of what I would do If something bad were to happen to her. The constant fear that I might not be good enough to help her when she needs it. Akko is strengthened by her friends, and I feel like she's my closest of all." Diana's voice softened, barely a whisper now._

" _You want to know why I like Akko?" Diana's voice faltered, but then a smile crept across her face, "I want to make her happy. I want to protect her smile."_

* * *

Diana bolted upright in her bed, palms sweaty, beads running down her face, and hair sticking to her forehead.

 _It was just a dream… but it felt so real…_ Diana thought to herself. She carefully got up to go get a glass of water to calm her nerves.

 _Normal dreams I can't remember hardly any details at all, but that one...I remember it all._ Diana hadn't really thought about her reasoning for her feelings for Akko, but she felt like her outburst of rage in her dream encapsulated it very well.

Too shaken to immediately go back to bed, Diana decided to read a little bit to calm herself down. Soon enough though, Sleep reclaimed its hold on the her, lulling her into a more peaceful slumber

* * *

 _Alright guys! That was a long one, huh? That was my favorite chapter for a fic I've written like...ever. Barely beats out the quidditch arc, but still does. I felt like I did a really good job with the confession (Even if it was to herself haha) So_ _ **TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**_

 _I played around with 'Dream Hannah and Barbara' bringing up all of Diana's anxieties, to start to characterize Diana a little more. I really enjoyed writing the part SOOOO….Expect much more Diana character development in the future. (At this rate Diana might surpass Akko for Chariot/Akko (My current tie for best) for best girl)_

 _ **I put a lot of effort into this one, to PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _Love you guys! See you soon!_

* * *

P.S. In case any of you were wondering, Moraine Sedai is from the "Wheel of Time" series by Robert Jordan.


	8. Chapter 8: Monster

**Monster**

 _Akko sat in the middle of a dark library alone. She was minding her own business, until she heard some footsteps behind her on the soft ground of the library. Akko turned to see Hannah and Barbara approaching._

" _Hey! What are you-" Akko cut herself off when she realized that neither of the two looked happy. Their stern expressions conveyed the feeling of anger, harsh and directed right at Akko._

" _What's wrong?" Hannah just scoffed._

" _What do you think gives you the right to talk to us?" Barbara suddenly said, anger present in her voice._

" _What do you-" Akko was cut off again._

" _You're the dunce of Luna Nova! Without your precious 'Shiny Rod' to do all the work for you, you're practically worthless!" Hannah said. Akko took an astonished step back._

I thought we had become friends...where did all this come from? _Akko thought to herself, confusion more present than emotion._

" _Anyways, that's not what we're here to talk about." Hannah said._

" _Yeah, we heard around that you like Diana." Barbara finished. Akko immediately blushed, embarrassed that her secret was out._

" _I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Akko said unconfidently._

" _Don't give us that! We know it's the truth, and we're here to tell you how unbelievably stupid that is!"_

" _What-"_

" _Do you seriously think that you deserve to be with someone like Diana?"_

" _She's so perfect and you're just...well you're just you. You're stupid, incompetent, and not even close to good enough for Diana! She deserves someone like Andrew over you!" Akko started to feel the emotions swell up._

 _Not only was she hearing all these bad things about herself, but she was hearing them from her_ _ **friends**_ _. Tears started to surface, and Akko looked down to conceal her face. But the insults didn't stop._

" _Everything you do involves someone else, and you just bring them down with you!"_

" _The only reason your roommates put up with you is that they have to!"_

" _You'll never be good enough."_

" _You'll never be like your precious 'Shiny Chariot'." Tears streamed down Akko's cheeks. Her fists clenched in rage._

" _Diana isn't even your friend. She's just pretending." That comment hit Akko like a punch in the face. She could take other insults. Not that._

" _How dare you!?" Akko shrieked. Hannah and Barbara faltered. "Diana_ _ **is**_ _my friend! She just told me the other day how much I mean to her! She's helped me even when it inconvenienced her!"_

" _Oh yeah? And what have you ever done for her? What gives you the right to be her friend?" Hannah retorted. Akko took an aggressive step towards the other two witches._

" _Diana is my friend because she cares about me. And I care about her." Akko said. She took another step towards the two girls, tears still wet on her cheeks._

" _Diana may be a better witch than I am. She may make better choices. She may do everything better. That doesn't mean I don't care about her! She's still human, and humans make mistakes. And when Diana falls, I want to be there to catch her." She took another step. Hannah and Barbara seemed to shrink._

" _I care about Diana. More than anything. She may not let it on, but she cares about everyone else before she cares for herself. She'll put herself through hell and back just to make others feel better, and not speak up when It's killing her. She needs someone to confide in. I want to be there for her." Akko said. Hannah and Barbara started to back towards the exit of the dark library as Akko took aggressive steps toward them as she spoke passionately._

" _I may be the best person for Diana. I might mess up sometimes. Actually, I mess up a lot. But that doesn't mean I can't help others whenever they need it. Diana is so passionate about everything that she does, that it's admirable. She puts so much effort into even the smallest things. I want to help her ease off the load." Hannah and Barbara were nearly at the door now._

" _Most of all, Diana helps me fill my own voids. Every time_ _ **I**_ _fall, she's there to save me. I struggle sometimes, but even being around Diana helps me take some of the load off. When Diana is there, I find myself happier than usual. Smiling more. She makes me more at ease. And I want to do the same for her. I want to help make Diana smile. I want to help her be happy, because she of all people deserves happiness." With a final step, Hannah and Barbara scrambled out the door of the library. As she large wooden doors slammed shut, everything faded to black._

* * *

Akko woke with a start, bolting upright in her bed. In the process, she slammed her forehead right onto the bottom of Lotte's bed.

"Ow!" Akko shrieked, laying back down. She immediately felt light headed and her vision was spinning.

 _That hurt. Probably not good that I have a concussion and just hit my head either._ Akko thought. Then her thoughts turned to her dream she just had. Unlike others, she could vividly remember all the details.

Akko's body was covered in sweat, as if she had been running. Akko quietly got up and left her dorm to go get a glass of water, happy that she hadn't woken either Lotte or Sucy with her yelp of pain.

It took a moment for the dizziness to go away, but once it did, Akko was able to get out of bed without fear of falling over. There was a water fountain right down the hall, so Akko wouldn't have to go far.

Akko's thoughts started to drift, and the first thing they went to was the study session she had just had with Diana. Akko found herself smiling as she walked back to her dorm, nearly all the thoughts about her dream absent from her mind in favor of the pleasant memories of spending independent time with Diana.

As Akko laid down, however, she couldn't shake all the things that Dreamscape Hannah and Barbara had said. And all the things that she had said in response.

 _I meant everything I said. I stand by all that. That's the reason I like Diana. Why she's my closest friend_ Akko thought to herself. Thoughts relatively cleared, Akko soon found herself slowly pulled into slumber's tight grasp, where she dreamed nothing but pleasant dreams.

* * *

It was the day before exams started, so all the professors agreed to give Diana a break away from her patrols to give her time to study. Of course, Diana didn't feel like she needed the extra time at all. Rather, she would be spending her extra free time helping Akko study.

At the moment, Diana was searching for Akko to ask if she would be able to do a study session around noon, now that her schedule was free. As Diana walked the halls towards Akko's dorm rooms, her thoughts shifted to her dream from the previous night.

Diana felt a sense of contentment with her reaction and how she handled it, even if it was just a dream.

 _I wonder why my brain made Hannah and Barbara the aggressors though…_ Diana thought. She rounded a corner and strode down the small hallway that held Akko's dorm. Diana walked up to the door and knocked softly.

"Come in!" Diana heard Akko's voice call. She opened the door to see inside the always messy room.

On the inside, Lotte was up on her bed, reading _Nightfall_ , and Sucy was sitting at her desk brewing some sort of potion. What shocked Diana, was what Akko was doing. Lotte must have noticed Diana's stunned expression.

"Yeah that's exactly the face we made when Akko decided to whip out her magical history book and notes! Akko studying? What?" Lotte said.

"Come on guys! It's not that far fetched! I want to do as well as possible on my exams!" Akko retorted, then turned to Diana, "Hey Diana! What brings you here?"

Diana cleared her throat, "I was relieved of my patrol duty for this afternoon. I wanted to know if it would be better for you if we do our study session at noon?" Akko glanced at the clock.

"10:07 Right now...That gives my just under two hours…" Akko muttered, then said, "Yeah that should work! Your room right?" Diana nodded.

"Yes. I assume we're going over the same subjects as last time?" Diana asked. Akko quickly nodded.

"I think I've got my other subjects covered, I just need those two." Akko said. Diana turned to leave.

"See you soon, Diana!" Akko called as Diana left the room.

Diana walked at a leisurely pace down the hallway.

 _Only two hours to prepare, both physically and mentally. I need this to be just as good as last time. And I had the entire day before my patrol to prepare last time…_ Diana's pace quickened ever so slightly.

Diana rounded a corner, and when she looked up, something red slammed into her.

"Umph! Sorry!" A voice said quickly. When Diana looked up, she saw Professor Chariot quickly picking up all the books she had been carrying.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Diana teased. Only then did Chariot look up.

"Oh Diana! I'm sorry. I'm in a rush back to my office. I had a staff meeting and I need to go somewhere after dropping off my things!" Chariot rambled.

"Would you like some help carrying your things?" Diana offered. She was always willing to lend a hand.

"Oh that would be wonderful! Thanks, Diana!" Chariot said thankfully, handing Diana half the stack of papers and books. Diana and Chariot walked side by side at a relatively quick pace. Diana decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, what are all these books for?"

"They're all the coursework for my two new classes next semester. I had to make two whole new programs. I think I finally got it done though, and that staff meeting was to confirm that everything was up to standards." Chariot explained.

"Combat magic and Performance magic, correct?" Diana asked.

"Yes. I haven't made the second one very public yet, how did you know about it?"

"Akko told me I should take it with her. I'm still on the fence about it." Diana admitted.

"Did she now…" Chariot muttered. She seemed lost in thought, before snapping back to reality, "You should take it! I think you'll like it, and if you do, you'll make Akko happy."

"I'm considering it. I'll let you know my decision." Diana said. Chariot could be very convincing sometimes. It was almost like…

 _It's almost as if she knew that bringing up Akko would help convince me…_ Diana realized. She glanced over at Chariot, who was walking with a constant gait, poker face active.

"Well, you should do it. It'll be a lot of fun!" Chariot said, "Turn here"

Diana and Chariot walked the steps of the staff tower until they finally reached the top. When Chariot opened the door, Diana realized that it was almost as much of a mess as Akko's room. That was saying something.

"Where would you like me to set these down?" Diana asked. Chariot turned to her, as if she hadn't registered what Diana had said.

"Oh! You can set them down there." Chariot nonchalantly pointed to a desk in the corner covered with papers already. Diana walked over and set down the stack, before setting off for the door.

"Thanks for the help Diana!" Chariot called after her.

"It's no problem!" Diana called back. She hurried down the stairs of the staff tower.

 _I have a study session to prepare for_ Diana thought.

* * *

Unlike the previous day, Akko scrambled into Diana's room about three minutes late, in Akko-like fashion.

"Sorry I'm late! I got caught up!" Akko said, catching her breath. Diana noticed that Akko seemed to have freshened up since she had seen her two hours earlier. Her hair was nicely brushed, and her skirt was tidied up. Everything else about her seemed a little more well kept.

"You look nice." Diana found herself saying unconsciously.

"Oh thanks…" Akko said nervously. Diana had to try hard to keep from flushing.

 _Guess I said that out loud on accident_ Diana cursed to herself.

"Shall we get started then?" Akko cheerily jumped at the chance to stop the awkward conversation. Both Akko and Diana took up their spots on Diana's couch.

As they went, Diana noticed that Akko had significantly improved on her identification of famous ancient witches.

"You've significantly improved since just yesterday, Akko!" Diana congratulated her.

"Thanks. I kind of studied quite a bit. I got to make sure I pass these exams!" Akko's cheeks flushed slightly at the compliment.

"I am confident that you will do well. Now, there is more to ancient magical history than just ancient witches. We should probably talk about all the ancient threats magic used to have. That is also part of the exam." Diana explained.

"I read a little bit on that. Isn't it something to do with there used to be enough magic around in the air to help these big bad monsters, but isn't anymore?" Akko asked.

"That's exactly right. There are ancient monsters that required a large amount of magical power present to sustain their bodies, and as magic faded, there wasn't enough power around to keep their bodies sustained. So nearly all of them had to go into hibernation." Diana explained.

"Like those ancient dragons that aren't just old cranky guys?" Akko asked nervously.

"Precisely." Diana confirmed. She turned to a page in Akko's history book and began to have Akko go through and name off each different monster in turn, then Diana would explain their found weaknesses and strengths.

"And this one, is a Gryffin, right? I remember it because it's basically a flying lion." Akko pointed to a picture on the bottom of the page.

"Yes. Gryffins are some of the most dangerous of the ancient monsters, because they have no known weakness. Their skin absorbs all but the most powerful of magical blasts, and their ability to fly puts them off limits to any type of physical damage." Diana said with a shudder, "Let's hope we never need to go up against one of these." Akko pointed to a picture on the next page.

"I know that one! It's a Cockatrice! Sucy used me as bait to get one of its feathers." Diana gasped.

"How terribly irresponsible of her!" Diana shook her head in disappointment.

"Hey we got out okay so it's alright!" Akko said.

"She still put you in danger for her own personal gain…"

"It was the first day we met. And it helped us bond, so I'm okay with it." Akko tried to change the subject as quick as possible to keep Diana from brooding.

"Well, I know that it can fly, has poisonous feathers, breathe fire and turn you to stone. Why did such a powerful monster survive the fall of magic?"

"We, the Cockatrice lived in the Forest of Arcturus anyways, and that is the only place that didn't suffer from the loss of magic, so it was just lucky to be living in the right place at the right time I suppose." Diana explained. She turned the page and pointed to another monster.

"What abou-"

" _ **GROAAHHHHH**_ " Diana was cut off as a glutteral roar pierced the air.

"Uhh..what was that?" Akko asked.

"Something that did **not** sound good." Diana responded. The two looked at each other for a moment more.

" _ **GRRUUUUU**_ " Another roar split the air. Diana and Akko both snatched their wands and sprinted for the door.

"I think it came from this way!" Diana called, quickly rounding a corner as she and Akko ran towards the sound of distress. Diana and Akko passed by Diana's dorm room, where she stopped for a moment.

With a groan, Diana sprinted down the hall and came out with two brooms. She tossed one to Akko and kept running.

" _ **GGRRROOOOOHHHHH**_ " The roar pierced the air again as Akko and Diana burst out onto the grass of the fields that surrounded Luna Nova.

Standing in the middle of one of the fields was a hulking fifty foot tall humanoid beast with teal blue skin, with witches trying to run as fast as they could from it. It held a club.

"That's an Ogre!" Diana shouted, hopping on her broom. Akko did the same, shouting "Tia Freyre!"

Diana and Akko both soared into the air.

"Diana, We're not going to try to _fight_ this thing, right?" Akko asked nervously. Diana shot her a look.

"As much as I would like not to, look down there." Diana pointed to people scrambling away. "If we wait around for the staff to get here and shut it down, then it might be too late!" Diana sped in the direction of the massive ogre. With a groan, Akko followed.

"We need to distract it so people can get away!" Diana yelled to Akko.

 _I can do distractions. Just distract it Akko…_ Akko thought to herself. Suddenly, some knowledge came to mind.

"Diana! Ogre's are especially clumsy, but they can take hits for days! Try to trip it up or cause it to fall!" Akko called as Diana swooped in front of the beast catching it's eye.

"Someone's been studying!" Diana teased. Akko shook her head and set to work.

Akko broke into a dive, spiraling towards the ground. She pulled out of her dive at the last moment, whipping out her wand.

" _Foraden Mugrowna!_ " Akko yelled. Vines shot out of the ground, wrapping themselves around the orge's right foot. When the beast tried to take a step, its foot caught and caused it to fall to its knee.

Out of the corner of her eye, Akko saw a flash of brown. She turned to see a massive wooden club streaking towards her far faster than anything that size should be able to swing. Akko raised her hands to fruitlessly block the attack.

" _Barriodoria!_ " Diana shouted, and a purple bubble formed around Akko, taking the hit before shattering. Akko flew to a safe distance from the beast.

"Thanks Diana!" Akko called, unsure if she heard. Akko glanced to the ground and saw nearly all the students were at a safe distance.

"Nearly all the students are safe, only a little longer, DIana!" Akko yelled, again unsure if she heard. Akko searched the air to find Diana circling the Ogre, sending spells down every so often to keep its attention, but they spells seemed ineffective Akko flew over.

"Diana, just a little longer!" Akko said once she was close enough.

"None of my spells are working! It's almost like the thing is absorbing my magic!" To demonstrate, Diana sent down a blast of energy that only seemed to mildly annoy the beast.

On the field below, it seemed as if all the students had gone. Except…

"Is that Professor Chariot?"Akko watched as a red haired witched dashed across the field, straight towards the beast.

"Professor no! It's dangerous!" Diana called, but Chariot couldn't hear them. Diana and Akko both watched, stunned as the ogre turned towards Chariot. It lifted its leg. As if it were going to stomp on her.

"Professor!" Akko called desperately.

" _ **Vega Varulus!**_ " Chariot shouted. She jumped off the ground, soared feet into the air, and landed on top of the lifted leg of the monster. Green bubbles of pure magical energy coated Chariot's feet as she jumped from the leg right onto the chest of the beast. Then with another jump, Chariot threw her leg upwards, striking the ogre right in the jaw.

The massive beast went flying backwards, taken by the force of the kick. The fiend landed square on its back about fifty yards back. Chariot jumped to the ground, where Diana and Akko flew to meet her.

"Professor that was amazing!" Akko yelled.

"It wasn't really anything. Thank you two for distracting it until I could get there! All the students made it out safely. I think that thing is out cold." Chariot looked over Akko's shoulder, as if to confirm her suspicion.

"Professor, if it is really knocked out, would you be opposed to me going and checking on a few things? That Ogre was absorbing magical attacks, which is not something they are known to do. I would like to investigate." Diana asked.

 _Always the one to do scholarly stuff…_ Akko thought.

"Of course, I don't see why not." Diana walked over and started to examine the beast while Chariot and Akko talked.

"So is this the sort of stuff you've been busy with?" Akko finally asked. Chariot looked down at her feet.

"Yes. None of the other teachers are as experienced or as young as I am, so that leaves it up to me to make sure no magical creatures make it on the grounds. I missed this one obviously." Chariot explained.

"So that's why they want us to take combat magic…" Akko realized, then looked up at her mentor, "All the ancient enemies of magic are coming back and we need ways to protect ourselves?" Chariot smiled.

"Good observation! That is what I and the rest of the school believe to be the case, yes. Luckily none of the really dangerous creatures like Gryffins have been sighted, but we just think it's just a matter of time."

"That makes sense. With the Grand Triskelion unlocked and-" Akko was cut off by a high pitched screech and rumbling from behind her. Akko spun to see that the Ogre in fact, was not knocked off, and was trying to get back up. It lifted its arm to leverage its weight, and started to put it down…

Diana was right under the beast, about to be crushed.

"Diana! Get out of the way!" Akko screamed, but she knew Diana wouldn't have time. Akko felt a surge of power that she hadn't felt in a long time. Magical power surged from her core, to her fingertips. Time moved in slow motion. She didn't have time to reach for her wand.

Akko acted without thinking. She threw her arms in front of her and yelled the first attacking spell that came to mind.

" _ **Murowa!**_ " Akko screamed the spell. Magical energy _erupted_ from her hands, lashing towards the Ogre. The blast of energy hit the beast straight in the center of the chest. The Ogre stopped moving, and its teal skin turned to a ashy grey color before dissolving into dust.

Akko gave a shocked Diana a smile.

Then she passed out.

* * *

 _Another long one! I can't stop writing these long ones since they're so much fun! I have so many Ideas for what I want to do here, but I also want to get to the fluff soon! So I've made a decision. Next chapter will give us closure on what just happened to Akko there, then we'll do some fluffy stuff! I want to write some Dianakko damn it!_

 _Anyways, I've decided to do something I've seen by a few writers, which is a "Fic of the week". Basically they pick a fanfic they've been enjoying and shout it out. This will be the first one. The first week is "Heart of Iron" and "Heart of Steel" by Omaomae. They write really well, and together, the stories are like 180k words which is CRAZY! It took a few days to get through, but it was worth it in the end! If you want to check them out, they dropped a crap ton of reviews on my story, ro you can find them at_

 _/u/2077385/_ _(DOT comma with period)_

 _I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get the next one out sooner this time!_

 _ **Don't forget to review! I love hearing your thoughts! I loved how many reviews I got on the last chapter, so keep em comin!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations and Exams

**Revelations and Exams**

 _I just want to preface this chapter with a message. This chapter is short because i'm using it as a transitional chapter to the next arc, which I will detail in the footnote. For now just know this has some semi-important info in it, but it's mostly a transition to the next arc, which I have officially dubbed the_ " _ **Arc full of fluff"**_

 _Anyways, enjoy this quick one!_

* * *

When Akko woke, she was happy to find that she hadn't been put in the medical ward again. She groaned as she sat up inside Professor Chariot's room.

"Akko! You're up! I'll go grab Diana." Professor Chariot said before hurrying from the room. Akko moved her arms around her, and nothing felt wrong with them. Better than normal, even. The door creaked back open.

Diana rushed back into the room, and immediately flung herself at Akko, pulling the shorter witch into a shocked hug.

"You're okay! Thank goodness!" Diana had pure joy in her expression.

"Yeah guess I am. What happened?" Akko asked as Diana pulled away from the hug. Akko was surprised to see a blush on Diana's cheeks as she seperated.

 _Odd...that was a bit out of character for her…_ Akko realized. _I'll have to ask her later. Right now I'm just glad she's not sulking like last time…_

"After you destroyed the Ogre and saved Diana, you passed out. We all thought something was wrong, but after some quick tests we realized than you had come to no harm." Chariot explained.

"So I passed out from what, exactly? Also, is everyone safe?" Akko asked. Chariot nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes, everyone made it out. We think what caused you to pass out was some sort of magical overload." Diana said, "After doing some tests, I calculated that the sheer amount of magical energy that spell would have normally required was more than the sorcerer's stone can even hold at one time." Akko gaped.

"That much? How did I manage to do that then?"

"We have no idea. Other than it was absolutely amazing! Akko, you used magic _without a wand_!" Diana exclaimed. Akko was taken aback by the display of emotion from the normally stoic witch.

"How impressive is that? I'm sure it's been done before." Chariot and Diana both blinked at her.

"Akko, that hasn't been done in recorded history" Chariot said finally.

"Like, ever." Diana added.

"Woah...So I'm the first? What did I do? How can I do it again?" Akko asked quickly.

"We...don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"She means that we don't have a clue how to replicate what you did. Granted it's only been a couple hours since we brought you up here, but we still haven't a clue." Diana explained. Akko sat in stunned silence for a moment. Then smiled.

"That's okay! If I did it once, I can surely do it again!" Akko jumped up from the bed, optimism in her demeanor.

"I'll be doing some research in my free time. I'll get back to you if I find anything, Akko." Chariot said, "Also, I didn't bring up anything to any of the other staff of what happened. They just assumed I killed the Ogre. It's best you don't get distracted from your finals coming up!"

"If you had told people, I might not have had to take my finals…" Akko grumbled as she made for the door. Akko started down the stairs alone, but it wasn't long until Diana caught up. They walked in silence for a moment.

"So, Akko…" Diana's voice was soft as she looked at the ground.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to say thank you. For saving me." Diana said softly. Akko stopped walking and turned to Diana.

"It's no problem! I know you would've done the same thing for me! Nothing to get caught up over!" Diana just shook her head.

"I just...gave up. I saw the Ogre's hand above me, and I just...gave up. Why did I give up?" Diana seemed genuinely distressed. Akko put her hands on her shoulders. Diana looked into Akko's eyes.

"You were scared. We all get scared sometimes. It just happens. That's why we have friends to look out for us! Sometimes you need someone there to back us up!" Akko gave Diana a big smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You always know how to cheer me up, Akko." Diana said with a half-hearted laugh.

"It's what friends are for!" Akko turned to walk again, but stopped after about five steps, "Where am I even going?" Diana giggled a little bit.

"How about we go to my place and finish that study session?" Diana suggested. Akko smiled.

 _More time with Diana. Absolutely yes please!_ Akko thought.

"Sure!"

* * *

Diana and Akko decided to take a break from studying again to drink some tea and talk. Although studying was helpful, this is what Akko enjoyed the most. Sitting alone with Diana, talking about random topics that came to mind.

"Hey Diana, I noticed you seemed a lot more happy when I woke up, unlike last time when you were all down in the dumps." Akko observed.

"I was just taking your advice. Instead of getting down on the things that had already happened, I just decided to look on the positive side that you were okay!" Diana said, but then remembered her engagement in the hallway, "Guess I didn't stay positive for too long."

"That's alright! It took practice to act this happy all the time!" Akko teased. Diana just raised an eyebrow at her, causing Akko to laugh and almost choke on her tea. A few more minutes of idle chatter passed.

Finally, Akko decided to answer the question that had been on her mind for a little while now.

"Hey Diana, I'm just curious. Do you like anybody right now?" Akko tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Why do you ask?" Diana responded. She kept her demeanor and face neutral, but Akko _swore_ she saw a flicker of something in Diana's eyes.

 _Panic? Confusion?_

"I'm just wondering. Is there anyone you're crushing on?" Akko felt like she already knew the answer, and she was getting her hopes up for nothing.

"Well…" Diana started.

"I mean, it's fine if you don't! Luna Nova is a all girls school so I wouldn't be surprised at all if you didn't!" Akko cut off, speaking a bit too quickly.

"I assure you, the fact that Luna Nova is an all girls school has nothing to do whether or not I would 'Crush on someone' as you put it." Diana said.

"That's alri-" Akko cut herself off as she processed what Diana had said.

 _Wait… WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?_ Akko only just realized what Diana was implying.

"You mean…" Akko started. Diana raised an eyebrow at Akko. She softened her voice.

"You mean that you're gay?" Akko said nervously. Diana actually laughed out loud.

"No need to be so surprised. All I meant to say is that gender has nothing to do whether I find a person attractive, or whether or not I 'Like' that person. So I guess you could say that." Diana explained. When Akko jumped out of her seat, giving a little holler, Diana looked startled.

"I thought I was the only one! Everyone else fauns over the Appleton boys, and I always thought I was alone! It's so nice to know there's someone else like me!" Akko hollered.

"You mean to say that you're...like me too?" Diana said, a tinge of excitement in her voice. Akko nodded enthusiastically.

"Have you told anyone else?" Akko asked.

"Hannah and Barbara know, as does the staff at the manor, but that's it. It's not really that big of a deal, and I don't see a point in going around broadcasting that message. It isn't that important, really." Diana said dismissively, but then spoke again, "And have you told anyone?"

"Only Lotte and Sucy, and it's only because they asked me about it." Akko admitted.

"Well, that's an interesting piece of information we both have about each other now. The more you know…" Diana trailed off, "Shall we go back to studying? We've spent a little too long doing other things." Akko nodded, reclaiming her seat on the couch.

When Diana sat back down, Akko noticed that she sat ever so slightly closer.

As Diana and Akko studied, Akko found her thoughts drifting.

 _That means there is a chance she might like me back!_ Akko thought excited. Even the thought made Akko giddy.

"And that right there is the last thing on the final." Diana said as Akko successfully named the strengths and weaknesses of a certain ancient monster.

"Really? Does that mean we have to be done now?" Akko asked. Diana glanced over at the clock.

"I suppose you could stay for a few more minutes. Do you wish to talk some more?" Akko nodded. Akko was happy when Diana stayed sitting right next to her.

"Soo...you never answered my question." Akko said eventually.

"What question?"

"The question about whether you like someone or not. You never actually answered my question."

Diana sighed. "I'll tell you whether or not I do indeed like someone or not on two conditions."

"Alright! What are they?" Akko quickly agreed.

"First is you can't tell anyone. Second is you have to answer the same question." Diana stated. Akko nodded firmly, acting like she was zipping up her lips.

"Okay. I do like someone." Diana said. There was a flush of pink to her cheeks. Needless to say, this is not the response Akko had been expecting.

"Really? Who is it?" Akko asked.

" _That I'm_ not telling you." Diana stated simply.

"Dianaaaa! Come on! You can trust me! Please?" Akko pleaded. Diana just shook her head.

"Not going to happen. If you want to find out, you have to find out on your own." Akko pouted, "Anyways, you have to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Fine! But you have to tell me at some point!" Akko took a deep breath, "I do like someone, but I'm also not telling you!"

"That is acceptable. And I had a feeling you had a crush of some sort. You are a very compassionate person, Akko." Diana observed. Akko took the compliment. Then, her eyes lit up like they do when Akko gets an idea.

"What is it now?"

"How about we make a deal. We try to figure out who the other likes, and if we don't by the start of the next semester, we have to tell each other. Deal?" Akko stuck out her hand. Diana looked between the hand and Akko, as if she were considering.

"You know what? I'm feeling a bit adventurous. Why not? It's a deal." Diana shook Akko's hand firmly.

* * *

Akko burst into her dorm room by slamming open the door, startling Lotte on her bed. Akko shut the door and threw her hands up in the air.

"What has you so happy?" Sucy asked, voice monotone.

"Isn't it obvious? She just got back from a study date with Diana." Lotte teased.

"It wasn't a _date_. And I'm happy because I got a ton of good news!" Akko threw her hands in the air once more as she sat down on her bed.

"And what was it?" Sucy inquired. Akko looked to her left and then right, almost as if she were checking for eavesdroppers.

"Diana's gay!" Akko said a bit softer. Lotte and Sucy just blinked at her.

"We already knew that." Lotte said.

"What? How?" Akko said, flabbergasted.

"Well, If you know for what clues to look for, it's kind of obvious. Intuition is a thing." Sucy explained.

"I had no idea! But you know what this means?" Akko looked at both of her roommates, who just gave back blank stares.

"It means that I have a shot! I didn't think I had a chance before, but now there's a small chance that Diana might like me back!" Akko said cheerfully. Lotte and Sucy both looked at each other as if they were having a mental conversation.

"Great!" Lotte said.

"Good for you?" Sucy added, "Oh that reminds me. Did you study through the Ogre attack?"

Akko contemplated for a moment, but eventually decided to tell her roommates the truth.

"Actually, Diana and I helped professor Chariot defeat it." Lotte gasped, "Chariot knocked it out, but something happened and it woke back up. You guys can't tell anyone, okay? Something weird happened and we don't want the school getting involved yet."

"What do you mean 'something weird'?" Lotte asked.

"Umm...I used more magical power than the sorcerer's stone can hold at one time. without a wand." Akko decided to leave out the part that she had been saving Diana, "I passed out immediately after from magical overdose or something."

For one of the first times ever, Akko saw shock on Sucy's face.

"Promise you won't say anything! Professor Chariot is doing some research and working it out." Akko pleaded. Both Sucy and Lotte nodded.

"We won't talk." Sucy said.

"Akko that's amazing!" Lotte said, "You used that much magic without a wand? How?"

"We have no idea. That's what Chariot is researching." Akko explained. Suddenly, the bell that signaled curfew chimed through the school.

"That's our cue to go to bed." Lotte said, turning off the light.

Akko couldn't fall asleep immediately. Her thoughts were filled with Diana and how happy she was that she actually had a _chance_. Akko eventually reminded herself that she had exams tomorrow, and forced herself into slumber.

* * *

Going into all of her exams, Akko felt confident. A fraction of that confidence dissolved when she saw the test, but not nearly as much as before she studied with Diana. She was able to perform most of the spells to an acceptable standard, and the testing portions weren't nearly as frightening as last time. In fact, Akko found herself knowing some of the exact answers for once.

Now was the time to get the final reports. Akko pulled the manilla folder out, resisting the temptation to look inside. It was friday, so there was a friend meetup today, and Diana had asked for Akko to wait to look at her exam grades until she was there with her. The only reason that Akko complied is because it was Diana asking.

Akko stepped onto the grassy plain that was the setting of the week's group meetup to find that everyone else was already there. Akko hurried over.

"Hey everyone!" Akko greeted. Everyone said their hello's.

"Is that your exam report?"

"Yeah!" Akko responded.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see it!" Diana urged. Akko tore open the seal on the document and pulled out the paper inside.

"Let's see here…" Akko read through the score report and couldn't help but let loose a little cheer.

"Is it good?" Amanda asked.

"It's so good! I got a B in most performance based classes, even an A- in White Magic! But I got a B- in Magic History and a B+ in Magic Linguistics! I'm happy I even passed this time, much less with a B in both!" Akko said, then turned to Diana. "Thanks so much Diana! The entire reason I did so well was because of your study sessions!" Diana cleared her throat.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." Diana said simply.

"Miss Kagari!" A familiar voice called. Akko turned to see Professor Finnelan approaching.

"What did I do this time…?"

"Actually I am here to congratulate you. I heard you did exceptionally well in many of your exams this semester. I wanted to say congratulations for outstanding performance. That is all." Finnelan turned to leave.

"It's really because of Diana. She offered to tutor me and those tutoring sessions really helped me! You can thank Diana!" Akko put her on the spot.

"It was nothing, really. I'm happy to be of assistance." Finnelan looked back and forth between Akko and Diana.

"Hmm...Diana tutoring Akko." She mumbled. "Alright I have an idea! Since Diana was so helpful for your schoolwork, I want to make a suggestion. I won't make it required, but I heavily recommend that you continue to have this tutoring. It is obvious that it improved your performance, so I would like to see you continue. Would that work for you?"

"Actually, professor, it's funny that you bring that up. Akko liked the sessions so much that she suggested that we continue them." Diana said.

"Yeah! They were super helpful and I want to be the best witch I can be!" Akko added.

"Then my time here is done." And with that, Finnelan left. There was some awkward silence until Akko broke it.

"So, how did everyone else do on their exams?"

 _I'm just glad I get to spend more time with Diana._ Akko thought as everyone shared their grades with each other. Akko found herself smiling.

* * *

 _Hey everyone! So my "Short" Chapter ended up not TOO short, but relatively shorter. I want to quickly detail what I will be doing with my next arc._

 _To start off, there is something weird with Akko going on. She won't be able to use magic without a wand, and I have an exact explanation for that part of the story. So for those of you wondering if this will become a "Akko is super powerful" Fic, it isn't._

 _Next off, The next arc will contain all the startings of fluff, which I am SUPER excited for. Without spoilers, I am going to be doing something very similar to what kicked off the YEARS LATER AU. For those of you that know what the Aoi Hane story is, then all you need to know for now is that I will be creating that in my own vision. I am only ripping the name of Aoi Hane, but not the exact happenings. It'll all make sense here soon._

 _Anyways, see ya soon!_

 _ **Don't forget to drop a review! I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten.**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Egg

**The Egg**

Akko woke up on the first day of spring break feeling refreshed. She had gotten a good night's sleep for the first time in almost a week. Akko forced herself out of bed to go and get food before the cafeteria closed for breakfast. As Akko got ready, she noticed that Sucy and Lotte were already out of bed and out of the room. They had also chosen to remain behind for spring break. The only ones from their friend group that opted to go home for the week were Hannah and Barbara.

As Akko walked the halls, she noticed how quiet it was. All she heard was the chirping of morning birds and the breeze. Akko smiled as she walked peacefully into the cafeteria. Inside, there were only a few students eating. Among them, Akko was happy to see, was Diana.

Akko hurried and grabbed her food and walked over to the table Diana was sitting alone at.

"Good morning!" Akko greeted as she sat down. Diana looked up from the book she was reading, setting down her tea.

"Good morning, Akko. How did you sleep?" Diana asked.

"I slept great! And you?"

"It was good enough. Not many people stayed behind for break."

"I noticed. It's deserted…" Akko started to eat her breakfast of a banana, oatmeal, and a cup of tea.

"So have you made any progress on our bet yet?" Diana asked.

"What be- oh that one?" Akko said, remembering.

 _I totally forgot about that!_ Akko thought, panicked. "I'm not telling you!" Akko teased.

"Hmm…" Diana hummed, turning back to her book.

 _I really need to get on that. Why did I start that bet in the first place? If I don't have an idea by next week, I have to tell Diana I like her! That would be a really embarrassing way to confess…_ Akko thought as she ate. Akko finished her plate of food, and got up to put back the cleaned platter.

As Akko turned, she saw Diana get up out of her seat. Akko turned to walk to leave.

"Would you care to walk with me?" Diana asked. Akko smiled.

"Sure! It's not like I have anything else to do!" Akko cheerily responded. She and Diana set off out the cafeteria doors, side by side. They casually conversed as they walked back to Akko's dorm.

"Girls!" A familiar voice called from behind Diana and Akko. They both turned towards the sound to see Professor Chariot approaching.

"Hey, Professor! What's up?" Akko greeted.

"I'm glad I finally found you! The headmaster needs you two." Chariot saw Akko's expression, and quickly added, "You're not in trouble." Akko let out the breath she had been holding.

Diana and Akko followed Chariot through the quiet hallways to the staff tower. They went up the flights of stairs until they reached the headmaster's office.

"Ah girls. It's nice to see you." Holbrooke said from behind her desk as Diana and Akko entered.

"It is pleasant to see you as well, headmaster." Diana said politely, "You requested us?"

"Yes. There has been a matter brought to our attention that we need your assistance with." Holbrooke reached behind her desk and hefted an ovular white object onto the desk.

"Is that an egg?" Akko asked.

"Yes, it is. This right here is the egg of an ancient breed of dragon. It is known as the 'feathered dragon'?" Diana gasped.

"You mean the ancient feathered dragon? They were supposed to be extinct!"

"That is what we thought. Until this egg and three others were found deep in the forest of arcturus just last week. The feathered dragons were one of the most dangerous enemies of witches back in the past." Holbrooke explained.

"Woah…" Akko gazed at the pure white egg.

"If I may inquire, what is our role in this?" Diana said, cutting to the chase.

"You see, we think we may be able to start the race of feathered dragons once more, but not hostile to witches."

"How do we do that? Wouldn't it's instincts just take over and attack us then?" Akko asked.

"What made the feathered dragons so dangerous back in the day was not their physical prowess. Rather, it was the fact that feathered dragons had the same intelligence as a human, with the same magical capabilities." Diana explained. Akko's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening.

"So you want to get all the eggs to hatch, but be friendly to witches? That's so cool! But how do we fit into this?" Akko was still confused.

"After some magical analysis of these eggs, we found that this egg is the closest of all the eggs to hatching. In order to hatch, the eggs need to be in an area of high magical concentration. We need someone to watch over this egg until it can hatch and the professors can raise it. The only problem is that all the professors are on break, excluding Professor Chariot as she is getting ready for her new classes." Holbrooke explained.

"Ahh I see." Diana said. Akko looked at both her and the headmaster in confusion.

"You need us to look over the egg until it can hatch." Diana said.

"Precisely. There is a large shortage of students on campus right now, so Professor Chariot suggested that you two switch off every day. We only need you to do it until break is over, and after that the egg will rotate between professors."

"We'll do it!" Akko said before looking to Diana, "Right, Diana?"

Diana sighed, "Of course. We will watch over the egg."

"Good. Thank you, girls. We do not expect that the egg will hatch over break anyways, but we want to be sure." Chariot said. Akko rushed over to the desk and carefully took the large egg from the desk. She and Diana turned to leave.

"There is one more thing." Holbrooke said, "If you have any indication that the egg may hatch soon, I need you to bring it down to my office or Professor Chariot. When the dragon hatches, it will imprint on the first two beings it sees. We don't want you to have to raise a baby dragon." Diana nodded.

"We will keep that in mind." Diana assured.

"What does imprinting mean?" Akko asked.

"It means the baby dragon will think you're its mom." Chariot said with a little laugh. Akko blushed.

"Oh."

"Well, we will keep good care of the egg! You watch!" Akko cheered as she left the room.

"I'm sure you will." Chariot said happily as Diana followed Akko out of the room.

* * *

For the next few days, Diana and Akko were to off the egg at the end of the day, right before curfew. Akko's demeanor about being excited about the whole situation quickly turned from excitement to boredom.

"Does it do anything? Like at all?" Akko groaned as she laid on Diana's couch, staring at the egg.

"It is an egg, Akko. Eggs don't do much."

"Yeah, but it could do more than just sit there!" Akko complained. Diana just snorted a little laugh.

"Anyways, how was your roommate's reaction to the egg?" Diana asked.

"Well, first Lotte said it was cool, then Sucy said something along the lines of 'Why would they trust Akko with such an important thing?' then Lotte hit her." Akko said.

"That does seem like what would happen. Hannah and Barbara were unphased when I told them over the magic communication system, but they were a little interested in the fact that we are taking this responsibility together." Akko glanced off to the side, as if she were guilty of something.

"What's that look for?"

"Oh...I was just wondering why they decided to pick me. I'm sure they could have had just you take care of it." Akko explained.

"Professor Chariot suggested that we take the responsibility together, remember? Also, I'm sure your part in bringing magic to its former glory played a part in that too." Diana added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Diana said farewell as Akko began to leave the room, but before Akko shut the door, she turned and looked at Diana.

"Can I come over here tomorrow? It's a bit boring and I have nothing to do." Akko asked sheepishly. Diana just smiled back.

"You're always welcome to stop by." Diana responded.

"Thanks, Diana! See you tomorrow! You too, egg!" Akko shouted, slamming the door shut as she left. As soon as Akko left, Diana stuffed her face in her hands.

 _Chariot has to know what's going on. Between getting Akko to have me tutor her, to what she talked about in the hallway last week, now this. She's trying something. I'll have to confront her tomorrow._ Diana decided.

 _Also, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this neutral facade up around Akko, with how much she's around nowadays…_

Diana changed into her nightgown and shut off the light.

 _ **Click**_ Diana heard a small clicking noise. She sat up in her bed and looked around the room to see if there was some sort of small creature walking around.

 _Must've been my imagination. I need more sleep._ Diana laid back down on her bed.

 _ **Click Clack**_ Diana groaned and got up again, this time doing a thorough sweep of the room. When she found nothing, Diana walked back towards her bed. On the way, Diana stopped at the curtains to gaze outside for a moment. The outside was quite windy, and Diana could see the trees swaying in the distance, as well as debris getting picked up and thrown by gusts.

 _Must have been the wind…_ Diana decided. She walked back to her bed, and this time she actually fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Diana woke up early enough to get to Professor Chariot's room before she left, at which point it would be impossible to find her.

Diana walked up the staff tower to the very top room of the building. She knocked softly on the door. When there was no response from inside, Diana knocked again, slightly louder.

"Coming…" Chariot's voice groaned. There was a bit of rustling from the other side of the door until the door finally opened.

"Good morning professor. I assume I can come in?" Diana asked. Only then did Chariot seem to notice who was standing in her doorway.

"Oh yeah! That's fine." Chariot said groggily, opening the door. Diana walked in and carefully set the egg down on the ground in front of her as she sat down in one other Chariot's chairs.

"What brings you here this morning?" Chariot asked, sitting down in the chair opposite to Diana. She handed Diana a cup of tea and drank her own.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. About a few different topics." Diana said.

"Sure! Anything you want to ask."

"Okay, my first question is what are you up to?" Diana just came right out and said it. Chariot had a look of panic in her eyes for a split second.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play with me. I know you have some type of plans with Akko and I. She may be oblivious to it, but not me. I know you've been trying to get us to spend more time together." Diana chided. Chariot just sighed.

"I should have guessed you'd get it sooner or later. Yes, I admit it. I've been trying to get you and Akko to spend more time together. You're dancing around your feelings, and I'm trying to nudge you in the right direction." Chariot admitted.

"Feelings? What do you mean?" Diana said nervously.

"Now it's your turn to not play dumb with me. I know you have feelings for Akko. Don't bother refuting it. All I'm trying to do is nudge you into action." Diana sighed.

"So you're playing matchmaker?" Diana asked.

"I guess you could say that. Now with that out of the way, you said you had another question." Chariot changed the subject. Seeing that this is all she would get out of the woman, Diana just decided to cut her losses and move on.

"Yes. I had a question about the egg. You said that if we have any inclination that it is hatching, we need to bring it to you or the headmaster. I'm just curious about what would happen if the egg were to hatch unexpectedly." Diana asked.

"Hopefully that won't happen. The egg will most likely show signs of hatching, such as shaking. In the rare case that it hatches unexpectedly, then there isn't much we can do. The baby dragon would imprint upon the first two people it sees, only one if there is only one person around. The dragon requires those it imprints upon in order to survive, so if it were to imprint upon you for example, then you would be forced to raise a baby dragon, I suppose." Chariot said. At the look of shock on Diana's face, Chariot laughed a little.

"It is highly unlikely that will happen. We wouldn't have given you the egg if there was anything but a tiny chance that something like that could happen." Chariot assured.

"If that were to happen, how could that person keep up with their schoolwork?" Diana asked.

"I haven't a clue. We will cross that bridge when we face it, IF we face it." Chariot said, "For now, is that all the questions you wanted to know about?" Diana nodded, putting down her finished cup of tea and picking up the egg once more.

"Thank you, Professor." Diana said, standing.

"Of course." Diana started out the door, "Oh and Diana?" Diana turned.

"Go get the girl." Diana blushed as she quickly shut the door behind her.

Diana went back to her room, unsure of what to do until Akko showed up. Ultimately, Diana decided to put the egg on the coffee table and sit and read for a while. It had been a bit since she got to peacefully read her romance novel.

Somewhere around an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

 _Must be Akko._ Diana thought as she closed her book and set it under the coffee table.

"Come in." Diana called. The door crept open to reveal Akko in casual clothing.

"Hey, Diana!" Akko greeted.

"Hello, Akko. I see you're wearing more casual clothing." Diana said.

"Oh this? Yeah, I didn't want to wear a uniform, and we can wear whatever since it's break! Why don't you wear something casual?"

"I don't have much in terms of 'something casual', and I didn't really pay much mind to it when I woke this morning. Why don't you come in?" Diana said, noticing how Akko was still awkwardly standing in the doorway. Akko walked in and plopped herself down right next to Diana on the couch.

"So nothing exciting?" Akko asked, pointing to the egg.

"Nothing. Just sits there." Diana confirmed.

"Ugh!" Akko groaned, "I know if it _were_ doing things then it would be bad, but I kinda wish it did!"

"You do know we can do more than just sit here and watch an egg do nothing, right?" Akko seemed to come to the realization that she could do more than just sit and look at the egg.

"You're right! What do you want to do?" Diana thought for a moment. Even though she just had a cup at Chariot's, Diana could always go for more tea, and also, It was how Diana and Akko's little meetup sessions usually started.

"How about I make us each a cup of tea?" Diana suggested. Suddenly, Akko's eyes lit up.

"That reminds me! Guess what I got in the mail from my parents today?" Akko dug in her bag until she finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small black box and tossed it to Diana.

On it were some Japanese characters. "Akko, I can't read Japanese." Diana said.

"Open it and you'll see what it is." Diana obliged, opening the small box to reveal eight black tea bags.

"It's Japanese Black Plum Tea! We can settle our argument once and for all!" Akko gave Diana a challenging look.

"I suppose we can. I'm sure you won't like the end of it when you're wrong." Diana teased. She walked over to the tea kettle and set it to heat the water for the tea.

"So what are you going to give me if I win?" Diana asked as she prepared the tea.

"I don't have to give you anything because you aren't gonna win!" Akko retorted. Diana just huffed.

"We'll see about that." The tea kettle let out a little noise to signify that the water was boiling. Diana took the kettle and poured a cup of steaming hot water for both her and Akko before carefully walking over to the coffee table. Diana set down the cups and put a tea bag in each.

"It's been forever since I've had this tea, so I hope it's as good as I remember." Akko said, looking down into the cup as the clear water bled to a black-purple color. Eventually, Akko decided that it was ready.

She picked up the cup and tentatively took a sip. Luckily, the water was cooled enough so that it did not scald her throat.

"Ahh…" Akko said as the black tea went down her throat, "Just as good as I remember."

Diana raised the cup to her lips and sipped the tea. A blast of flavors hit her tongue. The tea was not sweet as Diana had expected it to be. Instead, it had a savory flavor with a little bit of spice in the back.

"What do you think?" Akko asked. Diana took a moment to think.

 _It is far better than I had expected. Even to the point of competing with British teas…_ Diana stopped herself, internally smiling, _But I can't let Akko know that. Then she'll claim the victory._

"It is good, I'll admit, but It is not better than British teas." Diana said, glancing over at Akko out of the corner of her eye. To Diana's surprise, she didn't seem phased.

"You're just saying that. It's better and you know it." Akko smiled.

 _She can read me like a book…_

"Why do you like the tea so much?" Diana asked.

"Well, I think it's because it reminds me of home. Everything about it reminds me of Japan." Akko reminisced.

"So perhaps nostalgia is the reason for your strong liking of the tea?"

"Maybe…" Akko responded.

 _ **Click Click Click**_ A noise reverberated throughout the room.

"What was that?" Akko asked.

"I believe that is the wind. It was doing a similar thing last night. I think there may be something loose in the window."

"Uhh...Diana, It's not windy outside." Akko said.

"Nonsense. Why would the window be rattling then?" just to prove her point, Diana got up and walked to the window. When she opened the curtain to show the outside, all was still.

"See? Not windy!" Diana walked back over to the couch.

"What could it-"

 _ **Clack Click Click**_

"There it is again!" Diana quickly got back up and walked back over to the window. Akko, however, stayed staring at the dragon egg.

"Diana...It came from this…" Akko said, shock in her tone. Diana's breath caught in her throat.

 _ **Clack Clack Crunch**_ The egg shook this time. Diana broke from her suptor and rushed over to where the egg was sitting on the coffee table. Akko immediately broke into panic.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know!"

 _ **Crack**_ A crack mark appeared on the white shell.

 _This is bad this is bad this is bad…_ Diana thought. The egg shook again and the crack spread. Diana just watched in horror.

Something in the egg moved and the white shell broke, a small white talon erupting from the egg.

"Diana…" Akko said, taking a step away from the egg. Diana followed suit.

The talon retreated from the shell, but mere moments later, the entire top of the egg popped up. Inside the egg was a stark white dragon.

It had wide eyes and a slender face. It had a short snout. The most notable feature is that instead of scales, the baby dragon was covered in stark white feathers. The small dragon shook the egg shell off its head and looked up. Right at Akko and Diana.

The small dragon shook off the rest of the shell and wobbly rose to its feet on the coffee table. The dragon had a long neck and slender torso with a long tail that gradually went from thick to thin as it approached the tip. The small dragon spread out its wings, which had previously been held close to its body. The wings were very similar to those a bird's.

The small dragon stretched its libs on the table before curling its wings back in and looking up. Only then did Akko finally break from the shock.

"Ahh!" Akko shrieked. Akko's scared yell caused both Diana and the baby dragon to look at her.

"Akko...I know this looks bad." Diana started.

"Looks bad? I know this is bad! What do we do?" The baby dragon craned its neck and looked at Diana and Akko. It slowly got back on its newborn feet and carefully stepped towards Diana and Akko.

Even though Diana couldn't read the expression, she could tell the thing was both curious and reserved. It took another tentative step towards Diana and Akko. Diana felt compelled by an unknown force.

Carefully, Diana reached out a hand.

"Diana!" Akko called. Diana ignored her, reaching out her hand slowly. The baby dragon looked at the hand, eyeing it, before finally rubbing the top of its head against Diana's hand.

An almost overwhelming amount of things happened at once. First, There was a slightly painful coldness on Diana's wrist, then an influx of emotions put Diana off guard.

First, any uneasiness she had about the baby dragon disappeared. Next, she felt one overpowering thought.

 _I cannot let this child come to harm. Under any circumstance. Ever._ Diana decided without a second thought. Akko looked at Diana in shock.  
"Akko, you should touch it. Trust me." Diana said, smiling. There was another emotion nagging at her. Overwhelming pride and happiness. Almost as if…

 _Almost is if I had given birth to my own child…_ Diana thought. Akko carefully stretched out her hand, letting the dragon sniff it. When the dragon approved, Akko carefully rested her hand on the top of its head. Based on the wince of pain Akko portrayed and her immediate change in demeanor, Diana could tell the same thing that had happened to her happened to Akko.

"Woah...what just happened?" Akko said, smiling as well now.

"I don't know. But isn't it wonderful?" Diana asked. Akko quickly nodded. Diana rested her hand on the baby dragon, and it nuzzled up against her touch. The skin still looked wet and slimy, as it was still covered in the sinewy insides of the egg.

Suddenly, Diana felt a sensation. Not exactly a thought, but the impression of a need or want.

 _Clean_

Diana looked to Akko, who looked back in similar confusion. As if to confirm Diana's thought, Akko quickly got up and came back moments later with a towel. She and Diana set to work meticulously cleaning the baby dragon. As Diana and Akko worked, the sense of euphoria wore off.

"Wait. What's going on here?" Akko said.

"I-I have no idea." Diana said, finishing off the cleaning and throwing the towel into the bin.

"W-We need to go see the professors." Akko said.

"Yes. You're right." Diana said, walking back over to where Akko sat with the baby dragon in front of her.

"Diana? I'm scared. What's going on?" Diana started to panic as well.

"I-I don't know. Come on. We need to go!" Diana said, grabbing Akko's hand. Akko resisted.

"Diana wait!" Akko turned around, reaching for the baby dragon. It resisted for a moment, before letting Akko pick it up. It seemed content to curl up in Akko's arms and rest its head on her shoulder.

 _How precious…_ Diana thought before opening the door and hurrying to the headmaster's office, Akko in tow.

* * *

 _Not only does the Feathered Dragon imprint upon the first few it sees, but it creates a magical bond. This bond allows those it imprints upon to not only communicate with it, but it can be used to send feelings and thoughts between the two._

 _This magical bond is special in another way as well. If the baby dragon bonds with one that is not its mother, which has only happened once in history in a test environment, the bond will create the emotions as if the one it bonds to had been its mother. That way the natural protectiveness and unconditional love that a mother has inertly is passed onto those which it bonds with. So in all sense of the word, those the dragon bonds with become the dragon's mother in all aspects except physical._

Chariot slammed the cover of the book shut in the library.

"Not good not good not good. It that egg hatches now...those girls are in for way more than they need to be. They're just students! We don't want them becoming mothers!" Chariot muttered. She sped out of the library in the direction of the Diana's dorm to take the egg back.

"Something seriously troubling could happen just because I decided to play matchmaker…" Chariot chided herself as she stormed through the halls. In the distance, Chariot caught eye of something.

Diana and Akko were walking her way, but something was in Akko's arms. As they got closer, Chariot saw what Akko was holding.

A small, white, baby dragon.

"Oh no…"

* * *

 _That kicks off the arc! SO tell me what you think! I spend a while making sure it was what I wanted, so I had to make it long. Hope you enjoyed! More information coming next chapter._

 _Just to let everyone know, I will be heavily accelerating the timing (Not pacing) because the dragon will take months to grow, and I'm not writing out that whole time. I will be writing out all the important stuff and fluff and whatnot. Don't worry, the story will still feel the same._

 _Anyways, the entire story of Aoi Hane is based off of a piece of art by theneonflower over on tumblr. They have beautiful art and I love their Years Later AU._

 _ **If you want a good idea of what I imagined Aoi Hane (The dragon) to look like, go check out the original comic at**_

 _ **theneonflowerDOTtumblrDOTcom/post/157337211072/when-akko-is-assigned-the-special-dragon-egg-only**_ _**(Replace DOT with .)**_

 _ **Please don't forget to review! See ya in the next one!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Aoi Hane

**Aoi Hane**

 _I don't know how I made last chapter both way longer AND rushed, but I somehow did. I tried to fit two chapters worth of stuff in one, and I don't think it worked as well as I would have liked._ _ **Also, Important update at the end of the chapter!**_ _Anyways, let's get into this chapter!_

* * *

Akko and Diana sped down the hallway, the baby dragon called in Akko's arms. It seemed to be relaxed as she carried it, curled up as much as possible considering the position it was in.

Anxiety gripped Akko as she walked towards the headmaster's office. She worried about what was going to happen, and how everything would come together. Akko didn't want to have to give up her life and friends at Luna Nova, but there was one thing that overtook even that worry.

She couldn't stand to think about the baby dragon coming to any type of harm. Whatever had happened the moment Akko had touched the dragon, she now felt different about the whole situation. Previously, she had been thinking about figuring out how to get the professors to raise the dragon as had been planned, but any possibility of that was gone from her mind. In fact, it now made Akko nauseous thinking about that at all.

And these thoughts weren't something implanted in her head either. She thought them at her own volition, and she didn't feel like there was some outside force influencing her thoughts.

As Diana and Akko walked, she felt the warm breath of the dragon's breath on her neck, and she actually smiled. Akko shifted the small dragon in her arms, and she caught a glance of something on her wrist. Akko lifted her arm slightly to get a better look. There was a small silver mark that stretched in a straight line across the base of her hand.

"Hey, Diana. Do you have a mark on your wrist?" Akko asked as they sped walked through the hallways. Diana impatiently lifted her hand to check before her demeanor changed.

"Yes, I do. Do you have one as well?" Akko nodded.

"It's on the hand I touched the dragon with. What do you think it is?"

"I haven't a clue. We'll figure this all out." Diana turned a corner and Akko quickly followed behind. As the two walked in silence, Akko noticed the eyes that were drawn to Diana and Akko from their peers.

"Diana? Is everything going to work out?" Akko said softly. Worry was evident in her tone. Diana slowed to look Akko in the eyes.

"Everything will be fine." Diana gave Akko a smile. And that was enough for Akko. Her nervousness seemed to dissolve, replaced by optimism. Akko continued down the halls with Diana until she saw a flash of red from further down the hallway.

Akko squinted as the red got a little bigger, until she could make out the form of Professor Chariot.

"Professor Chariot!" Akko yelled. The baby dragon in her arms winced at the sudden loud noise, before yawning and resting its head on Akko's shoulder once again.

"Sorry…" Akko whispered. Chariot ran up to Diana and Akko.

"So it hatched?" She said nervously.

"Yes. That is what we were coming to see you and the headmaster about." Diana replied. Chariot rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers, muttering under her breath.

"Okay, let's go figure all this out. Let's go to the headmaster." Chariot spun on her heels and continued in the direction that Diana and Akko had already been walking.

* * *

They arrived at the door to the principal's office, where Diana knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Holbrooke's voice called.

"It's Diana and Akko. May we come in?" Diana replied. Diana's voice was stable, but Akko could tell from experience that Diana was nervous.

"Yes." Diana started to open the door while the headmaster continued to speak, "I assume it's to talk about the E-" Holbrooke cut herself off when she saw the baby dragon in Akko's arms.

"Oh. So it hatched then?" Holbrooke's voice darkened. Akko and Diana nodded as Chariot slipped in the room and shut the door.

"Well... That is...not good. Would you like to explain what happened?"

Akko and Diana retold the entire story, not leaving out any details. From the moment the egg started moving, to what happened when they touched the dragon, to when they hurried from the room to where they were now.

"I see...So you came here for advice and how to move forwards?" Holbrooke asked. Diana and Akko nodded again. When Akko looked down, she saw that the baby dragon had fallen asleep. Akko smiled, joy fluttering in her heart.

"Well, there are a few options. There is the easiest and most obvious answer. We could always take the dragon and have the staff raise it, as was the original plan." Panic erupted inside Akko.

"No!" Akko and Diana both yelled at the same time. Holbrooke looked taken aback by their outburst.

"You can't!" Akko protested.

"Why do you want to keep hold of it so badly?"

"I don't know, headmistress. We just kind of...do." Diana said.

"I think this is where I come in." Chariot recited what she had just read with the bonding scenario. As she spoke, Akko found that it explained everything she had been wondering about ever since she touched the dragon.

"So, what you are saying is that Miss Kagari and Miss Cavendish have essentially become the mothers of this dragon?" Holbrooke confirmed.

"That is correct." Chariot answered.

"And you say this explains the situation well, Miss Cavendish?"

"That is also correct. I don't know what it is, but everytime I look at it…" Diana trailed off, a smile forming on her lips, "I'm overcome with joy."

"I see...Well this complicates things. That leaves one more option. You and Miss Kagari will have to raise the dragon." Holbrooke said.

"While attending school?" Akko asked.

"I was getting there. We can reduce your courses for this coming semester. You can take a smaller workload until the dragon matures, and leaves on its own."

"How long does it take to mature?" Akko asked. The baby dragon yawned in its sleep.

"According to the research I did, about three months until it can go on its own. That leaves you with half a semester after it matures to take a full course load and catch up."

 _Only three months?_ Akko thought, then something else from what Chariot had said earlier.

"You said that we could communicate with it? How?" Akko's mind flashed back to the time when she had gotten an impression of what the dragon had wanted back in Diana's room.

"It didn't say." Chariot said.

"Could I try?" Akko asked.

"I don't see why not. This is a learning opportunity for all of us." Holbrooke said. Akko smiled and shook the baby dragon awake. It yawned and and looked directly at Akko, as if expectant. Akko leaned over and set the baby dragon down on the ground. It stretched out its winds and body before standing looking at Akko. Akko and Diana both got on their knees.

"Okay. Hello, my name is Akko." There was no response from the dragon.

"And my name is Diana." Once again, no response.

"I'm sure it doesn't know english. What else could we try?" Chariot suggested. Akko thought for a moment. Meanwhile, the dragon took a step towards Akko, nuzzling her hand with its snout, as if to say, "Pet me". Akko ablighed, running her hand down its neck and body.

"What if we try communicating with it mentally?" Diana suggested. The dragon looked to Diana when she spoke before turning from Akko and rubbing up against Diana. Diana looked surprised for a moment before smiling and petting it.

"Umm...how would we talk to it with our heads?" Akko asked.

"Chariot did mention something about a bond. I'll try to as well." Diana looked down at the dragon intently. It walked over and sat on Diana's lap, curling up into a little ball, perfectly content.

"Okay umm...Let's try this." Akko said. Before Akko could do anything, however, the dragon's head snapped up, looking Diana right in the eyes. Diana just stared back, shell shocked.

"Diana? What did you do?" Akko asked.

"I just thought what I wanted to say, except different?" Diana seemed confused as well as to what she had done.

"What do you mean 'except different'?"

"It was like I was thinking _at_ it. Like I wanted it to hear what I was thinking." Diana said. Akko decided to try it as well.

 _Hi my name is Akko!_ Akko tried her best to think _at_ the dragon, as Diana had suggested. Suddenly, the dragon looked at Akko, tilting its head as if it were confused.

"Good job, you did it!" Chariot congratulated.

"I don't think it understands what we're saying to it." Diana said, "Like it's hearing what we're saying, but it has no idea what we actually are saying."

"Didn't you say it probably doesn't know english?" Akko said, "What about trying to send it a thought instead of words? If that makes sense."

Akko steadied herself, and as best she could, Akko tried to think _at_ the baby dragon a thought without actually using words. She sent the impression that her name was Akko.

This time, the dragon reacted slightly more vigorously. Looked at Akko before uncurling and walking over to Akko. It shot out a forked tongue, licking Akko on the cheek. Diana couldn't help but laugh at the entire situation.

"Did it work?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, I think. You have to talk to it without using words. Like think about ideas and images to get across your point." Akko explained. After a few moments, The dragon looked away from Akko, then walked over to Diana and licked her on the cheek. Akko smiled at the display. Then out of the blue, something popped into Akko's mind.

 _Mom?_ Rather than words, it was the impression of the phrase, but it still had the same effect. It hit Akko like a punch to the gut.

Akko hadn't realized the severity of the position she was in, until she heard it from the baby dragon itself. Akko was this thing's _mother_. She was going to raise it. She was going to be there for it as it growed. Looking over at Diana, She could see she had heard the dragon as well.

Then, Akko began to tear up. They weren't tears of sorrow, but of joy. The small droplets collected at the corner of Akko's eyes, threatening to spill. When Akko saw Diana in a similar fashion, she couldn't help but smile. A tear rolled down her cheek. Then another. The baby dragon walked up to Akko, crawling up on her lap, licking her face, causing Akko to laugh.

Akko stood up with the dragon in her arms, and did the first thing that came to mind.

She walked up to Diana, and hugged her, tears of joy still wet on her cheeks. To Akko's relief, Diana returned the embrace, hugging Akko back. The two just stood there for a few moments, baby dragon held between them. Finally, Diana broke the embrace. In the corner of the room, Chariot was smiling.

"There is one more thing." Diana said, voice shaky.

"What is that?" Akko asked.

"What is it's name? If it has a name, then we can use that, otherwise we need to name it. It is our-" Diana cut off, voice catching in her throat, before continuing softly, "our kid." Diana finished.

Akko nodded in agreement, not trusting herself to form a proper response.

 _Do you have a name?_ Both Diana and Akko thought towards the dragon at the same time.

When the impression came back, it was clear and concise.

 _ **Aoi Hane**_

* * *

 _Didn't expect me to be back this soon? Or update this late? Well, here I am! I couldn't stop myself! I know it's short, but I have a reason._

 _ **Important update for the next few chapters! I will be changing the style of the next few chapters to fit the pacing and character development of Aoi Hane growing up! I will be doing short 1,000-2,000 word chapters every day or every other day that are similar to one-shots, but still tie in. It will all work out, and you'll have something from me to read every day or two! It works for everyone!**_

 _ **The reason I'm doing this style is that I don't feel it's necessary to detail everything with Aoi Hane's growing up, but there are a few important things and character building I need to do. The arc will end with a big finale style long chapter as well. It will all make sense as I update. Anyways, thanks for reading!**_

 _ **P.S. Don't forget to review! I've started replying to the review I can over PM!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Adapting

**Adapting**

 _Sorry if this intro part feels a little awkward. I needed some way to transition to the first one-shot style chapter!_

* * *

After Diana and Akko recovered, they proceeded to discuss with the headmaster what the plan would be for moving forwards.

"First of all, you two cannot be living halfway across from the school from one another." Holbrooke started.

"Of course. So will Akko and I be rooming together?" Diana asked. Akko gulped.

 _As much as I would like to room with Diana, I can't abandon Sucy and Lotte…_ Akko thought.

"No offence Diana, but could we just have rooms like right next to each other? I don't want to stop rooming with Lotte and Sucy." Akko suggested. Holbrooke considered for a moment.

"I don't see why not. We can swap your spot with the room right next to Diana's."

"Then that's that!" Akko said, relieved that she wouldn't be leaving Sucy or Lotte.

"Next up is figuring out your class schedule. We cannot have you take a full class load _and_ raise a baby dragon. That is far too much. Let's begin with cutting four classes." Akko immediately knew what she would be removing.

"Magic Linguistics, Magic History, Magic Numerology, and Magic Pharmaceutics please!" Akko said quickly. Holbrooke nodded and took note on her piece of paper.

Unlike Akko, Diana was hard-pressed to figure out which classes she wanted to remove. She scratched her chin as she thought.

"Hmm...Why must you make me choose, headmaster?" Diana complained.

"I can give you time to think on it if you wish. We do have until the beginning of the semester to decide." Holbrooke suggested.

"I would like that." Diana thanked. The rest of the meeting was to go over semantics, mostly notifying Akko and Diana that they would most likely be required to go to lectures with Aoi Hane, as well as spend all of their time outside of school with it as well. Then, Chariot took the wheel, educating the two on the 'do's and don'ts' of raising a baby dragon. Akko groaned and leaned back, preparing herself for the long lecture.

Akko had moved into the large suite, very similar to Diana's, that was next to Diana's room with her friends. After Lotte and Sucy had recovered from the initial shock, they hadn't known whether to congratulate Akko or feel sorry for her. To Akko's relief, neither seemed phased by the fact that Akko was essentially become a mother.

Through the next week, Diana and Akko fell into a pattern. They would wake up early, feed Aoi Hane meat from the cafeteria's stock, then meetup with each other in either Akko's or Diana's room, where they would go through a normal day. Aoi Hane slept with Diana and Akko in turn, switching off every night. They would go through their day as normally as possible, attempting to teach the curious dragon about the world as they went.

Diana and Akko also found that Aoi Hane was a male. That had certainly been an experience.

Aoi Hane quickly learned to walk on its own, which was a relief to Diana and Akko's tired arms. Though, he still liked to be carried as much as possible. He was quite the curious child, as one would expect. Sticking his nose where it didn't belong, then running from the trouble he inevitably caused. Diana and Akko were responsible for teaching Aoi Hane how the world worked, and that also involved much more than they had initially planned.

For example, Diana and Akko had not anticipated having to teach him basic knowledge, from what a bee was, to why he couldn't just go snapping at people he didn't like. He didn't have the mind of an infant, but more like the mind of a toddler.

Akko and Diana had gotten significantly better at communicating with Aoi Hane, as it took a little while to get used to communicating without words. They also got better at interpreting what Aoi Hane was telling them in response. They could tell when he was hungry, or when he wanted them to know something.

If there was one thing that Diana and Akko knew for certain from this whole situation though, it was that as they Aoi Hane grew, he also helped them grow. Even from this small amount of time, Akko had realized how much more responsible she needed to be. Previously, if she had done something to hurt herself, she was the only one affected. Now though, she realized that she would be leaving Aoi Hane without a mother, hurting him as well. And Akko couldn't stand to do that. If there was one thing she could wholeheartedly say she loved as much as her family, Aoi Hane would be it.

* * *

It was now the last day of the break between semesters. Students were beginning to come back to the school, and word quickly spread about the entire situation, and soon Diana and Akko were the center of talk for the entire school. Although, as rumors tended to, some talk strayed from the truth slightly. Some people were saying that Diana and Akko had found an infant dragon and chose to raise it valiantly. Others were saying that they had kidnapped it from a mother dragon in some mystical place. Of course, Diana and Akko knew none of those things were true, but they didn't care to dispel the rumors.

Akko was sitting on Diana's couch now, watching as Diana played half heartedly with Aoi Hane. Akko could tell that Diana cared about Aoi Hane heavily, but both Akko and Diana were beginning to become tired of the constant hyperactivity. It felt like they could never catch a break, only getting to rest when the other took over.

"He's bored again." Diana said exasperatedly as she watched Aoi Hane curl up into a ball on the carpet.

"Ask him what he wants to do." Akko suggested, flipping through a magazine.

"He knows, but he doesn't know how to tell us. This language barrier is quite troublesome." Diana muttered. She sat looking at the baby dragon for a moment, obviously trying to talk to him mentally. Then, Diana groaned.

"Really? You want to do that _again?_ " Diana complained, not standing up. Akko laughed at Diana's distress.

"What is it he wants to do?" Akko asked.

"He wants to go play outside and run around and chase the birds. It's what he decided on after he couldn't figure out to say the other thing he wanted to do." Diana explained, then frowned, "But I don't want to go outside." Akko laughed again.

"That sucks! It's your turn! I went last time!" Akko teased, sticking her tongue out. Then, DIana smirked. Aoi Hane proceeded to put his head down, though not as if in shame, but rather it looked like he was pouting.

"What did you tell him?" Akko asked, watching Aoi Hane curl up on the footrest, still pouting.

"I told him that I don't want to go outside. We spoil him too much anyways." Diana admitted. Akko nodded in agreement. Their entire agenda throughout the past few days had been revolving around him and only him. Diana and Akko had hardly spent any time with anyone else other than each other and Aoi Hane.

Though, Akko didn't mind spending time almost exclusively with Diana. In fact, it made her rather happy. Akko had thought that it was impossible for her and Diana to get any closer, but they had. Spending all of your time with someone, practically living with them in fact, could make you closer to even your closest friend.

 _Diana won't take me outside. Can you?_ Akko felt Aoi Hane's mind brush against her. Although the words weren't exact, it was the feeling that Akko had gotten from his complaint.

"Great. He's asking me now. Thanks for that." Akko complained to Diana.

 _No. I'm busy. If you can find out what it is you wanted to do in here, I'll do it with you._ The way they had communicate was not an exact art, and frequently, things got lost in translation. Based on Aoi Hane's unsatisfied growl from across the room though, Akko thought she got her point across. Then, something popped into Akko's mind.

 _Akko was sitting on a couch, though it felt weird. She was much shorter, and her body felt...different. Against her will, Akko looked up to her right side and saw...herself? Akko's body pointed to something in front of her and her view shifted again. Her head turned and looked at a book that was sitting on the coffee table._

 _ **I'm looking through Aoi Hane's eyes...is this a memory?**_ _Akko thought._

 _In front of her were pictures on a page with text. Even though, Akko herself could understand what the words on the page said, a foreign thought embedded itself in the memory, and that was that she could NOT understand what the words said. Diana said something, and Akko had the same odd feeling of both knowing and not knowing what they said._

The memory and Akko was sitting on the couch again in her own body. She looked to Diana, who had a similar shocked expression on her face. Aoi Hane was sitting up on the footrest, looking back and forth between Diana and Akko.

"Diana, did you see that too?" Akko asked. Diana nodded.

"I think it was a memory. One of Aoi Hane's. Is that what he wanted to do? Sit down and read?" Diana said.

"I think so." Akko asked him mentally. Aoi Hane just sent back the feeling of approval.

"Well, I suppose we can do that." Diana conceded, standing and grabbing a book before walking over to the couch where Akko sat. Akko could still remember the memory Aoi Hane had shared as if it were her own. Like the memory had been imprinted on her mind. Sudeenly, an idea popped into Akko's head.

"Wait, Diana! I think I have a way to teach Aoi Hane english!" Akko said, happily.

 _We won't have to communicate so awkwardly anymore!_ Akko thought with relief.

"How would we do that?" Diana said, confused.

"Well, Aoi Hane just shared a memory with us. What's to say we can't do the same to him?" Akko said, trying to lead Diana to the answer.

"I can't remember the time from when I was a child when I learned english, though…" Diana said, still confused.

"That's the thing. I do! I can remember all my english classes back in Japan!" Diana's eyes opened slightly more as she realized what Akko was getting at.

"You'll share your memories of learning english, and he will acquire those memories, so we could talk to him. It may not work, though." Diana said, but then smiled, "It's worth a shot."

Akko fistpumped, and began to recollect on everything she could about learning english. She knew she missed a lot, but hoped much of the memories would surface with the major ones.

When Akko was finally ready, she mentally shoved the memories through the mental link. Whatever had happened, it had happened in a split second, as Aoi Hane instantly staggered, as if stunned.

"Woah!" Diana said, rushing forwards and catching him before he could fall off the footrest.

"Did it work?" Akko said, looking to Diana.

"I haven't a clue." Diana responded.

 _Diana? Akko?_ A voice spoke inside Akko's head. Akko staggered back. It had the familiar touch of Aoi Hane's mind, but instead of pictures or ideas, it was a voice. The voice sounded like a child's, though was definitely male.

"Aoi Hane? Can you understand us?" Diana asked. Aoi Hane jumped up, flapping his wings happily.

 _I can understand! I can understand!_ The baby dragon's voice cheered happily. Akko sighed with relief.

"That's so great! I'm so glad it worked!" Akko said happily, picking up Aoi Hane by his front armpits and hugging him tight.

 _Mooommmmm!_ Aoi Hane groaned, embarrassed. Akko's voice hitched in her throat. She had known the severity of her position, but hearing it from Aoi Hane seemed to amplify it. Then, Akko smiled. Holding back the tears of joy threatening to form at the corners of her eyes.

* * *

 _I hope you liked the first of the one-shot style chapters! I needed something at the beginning to explain the transition. As for the reason I wrote this one, It is REALLY hard to write a character that doesn't really talk. Like both difficult and awkward. So i found this was the best way to get him to speak._

 _Next chapter will be another small time skip, as well as a little more one-shot like. Next chapter? I'll just let you know it's called "The Lecture"_

 _ **P.S. Don't forget to review!**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Lecture

**The Lecture**

Diana decided to cut the classes from her schedule that would allow at least one of them to be with Aoi Hane at every moment of the day. Akko had him for the first part of the morning before she and Diana traded around noon when she went to classes. The plan worked out for the most part, except for this one day.

Today, Akko had a private lesson with Chariot. That meant that Aoi Hane needed to come to class with Diana. Diana walked down the hallways with Aoi Hane at her hip, trotting beside her. It was the third day of classes for the semester, so everyone was still adjusting.

 _Try to not disturb the class, please_ Diana told Aoi Hane.

 _Yes…_ he grumbled. They continued walking and Diana told him the do's and don'ts of going to class with her. Everything from staying quiet while the teacher was talking to not drawing attention. With every instruction, the small dragon gave a short reply.

 _We turn here._ Diana told him, rounding a corner. They eventually made it to the door of the lecture hall, and Diana took a deep breath, readying herself. She pushed open the door.

Although Diana was still early, there were some students already in their seats. Diana and Aoi Hane just quietly made their way to Diana's seat towards the back and sat down. Aoi Hane was just tall enough that he could get his head just above the desk when he was sitting.

Inevitably, Diana had drawn glances from those around her, and as more students filtered into the room, Diana could hear chatter and whispers.

 _Are they talking about us?_ Aoi Hane asked.

 _It is likely. I'm sure nobody is talking badly though. They just aren't used to seeing a dragon._ Diana replied. The two just sat in silence for a few more moments as the lecture hall filled. Soon enough, all the seats were filled, and the doors blasted open, causing everyone to jump. Aoi Hane flinched and craned his neck to the source of the noise.

 _That was...loud_ he observed.

 _You do have more sensitive ears…_ Diana replied. Aoi just grumbled, complaining that his ears hurt.

In the doorway to the hall, was standing the professor. Except, they were a man. He wore the colors of Luna Nova, except he was adorned with a more masculine robe, and had a staff rather than a wand. His long gray beard ran from his face down to his chest.

"Is that the professor?"

"Is that a GUY?"

"He's so old!" people talked from around the room. The professor looked around, scanning the room, before walking down to the pedestal at the front of the room. He dropped a large black book onto the pedestal, causing a loud bang.

"Welcome!" The man yelled to the room. His voice sounded much younger than he looked something else that was odd, however, was the fact that he yelled rather than using a voice amplifying spell.

 _Oh… The male magic clause...What is going on here?_ Even Diana was confused, waiting for the professor to continue speaking.

"Welcome! My name is professor Charlemagne, but you can call me Charles! Welcome to your Magical Beasts and Creatures class!" The professor called to the room.

 _I forgot that's what class this is...odd that Aoi Hane had to come with me on the day I happened to go to this class for the first time…_ Diana thought to herself. Aoi Hane moved his head to rest it on Diana's lap, as he tended to do.

"You are all third years, correct?" Professor Charles called to the room. There was a murmur of confirmation through the room, and the Professor smiled.

"Good! Now a few things to go over before I do the course intro. First of all, yes I am a man. Yes, I cannot use magic for fear of going insane. No, that does not mean I can't teach. In fact, I just got back from a seven year hiatus from teaching, as I was travelling the world and studying these creatures in person." Professor Charles yelled to the room.

"Now with that out of the way, let's get started! You'll notice there are not any textbooks for this class! That is not a mistake. I have my own methods of teaching, and they tend to be much more hands on. In fact, from the next time you have this class forwards, you will not meet in this room whatsoever." There was a gasp from the room, and Diana was even honestly surprised. She ran her hand down Aoi Hane's neck to keep him from fidgeting.

"Instead, you will be meeting me down by the forest at the edge of campus." There was talking throughout the room immediately. To quiet everyone, Professor Charles slammed the base of his wooden staff against the floor, causing an echo to reverberate through the room. Everyone quieted.

 _Mom?_ Aoi Hane's voice popped into Diana's head. She still was NOT used to being called that.

 _Yes?_ Diana responded, waiting for the professor to continue speaking.

 _Can I sit on your lap? The ground's hard down here._ Aoi Hane complained. Diana mentally siged.

 _I suppose so…_ Diana conceded. Aoi Hane happily crawled onto her lap, being careful not to scratch her with his claws, and rested his head up against her chest. Students around her looked to the source of motion, but eventually looked back after a few moments. Word had travelled fast about Aoi Hane's hatching, and who was caring for him.

"Now, I shall give the little spiel that I begin every class with." Professor Charles said, smacking his staff against the blackboard.

"We live in a society of humans, and almost exclusively humans. Yet, that is not how it used to be. Humans used to live alongside many magical creatures, and we relied on them just as much as they relied on us! We used to live in tandem with spirits, faeries, spren, and many others. Of course, there were ancient races that we conflicted with as well."

Aoi Hane shifted in Diana's lap, resting his head on the desk in front of him and Diana instead.

"There were the Ogre's and the Trolls! The Gryffins and the Minotaur!" Charles said, "And so many more! Now, normally I would say you don't need to deal with these threats, but that is simply not the case. Ever since the release of the Grand Triskelion, anyways."

"What does he mean?"

"Is he referring to the Ogre attack before exams?" chatter started in the room, and once again, Professor Charles slammed his staff to silence them.

"As I was saying, ever since the release of the Grand Triskelion, there has been a rise of ancient beasts. That is what this class is here for. I will not only teach you how to tame and domesticate and befriend the softer of creatures, but I will also teach you how to deal with these monsters that have risen. I will tell you how to deal with those pesky trolls and gryffins! I will even teach you how to defeat a dragon in combat!" Aoi's ears perked up at the mention of dragons. Then, his head moved back, as if her were trying to hold something back.

"I will-" The professor was cut off by a loud sneeze from Aoi Hane, some black smoke rising from his nostrils. It would be cute if it wasn't in front of the entire class. Diana's face flushed to pink as the entire class turned to her.

Diana had hoped to keep as under the radar as possible, and this was doing literally to opposite of that.

 _Sorry…_ Aoi Hane apologized.

"Is that?" Professor Charles was the first one to start talking after the interruption.

"Is that an _ancient feathered dragon_?" There was genuine awe in his tone. Diana cleared her throat.

"Well, yes. He's a bit shy though." Diana said as Aoi Hane quickly got off of Diana's lap and hid under the chair to avoid everyone's gaze.

"How did you?" Charles seemed at a loss for words.

"It's quite a long story. I can tell you at a later time if you want." Diana hoped her uncomfortability would be present in her tone. Charles didn't seem to pick up on it however.

"Actually, my next segment was on the ancient feathered dragons. Could you bring him up to the front for me?"

 _Mom? They're all looking at us…_ Aoi Hane sounded nervous.

"I can have you talk to him later if you wish. We would like to move on with the lesson for now." Diana tried to sound as formal as possible, but she was beginning to feel nervous. Charles still didn't get the message.

"No I insist!" He said, urging Diana.

Diana could feel Aoi Hane's apprehension through their bond. Under her chair, he seemed to be shivering slightly.

 _Mom?_ Aoi Hane sounded scared now.

"He is not comfortable with it, professor. He is but a few weeks old." Diana said, tone a little harsher than last time.

"You must!"

"Professor. He is but a child! Being in the spotlight like this is terrifying him. If you will not respect that, then we will leave!" Diana grabbed her bag and picked up Aoi Hane, walking to the exit. The Professor just looked on with a confused expression as Diana stormed from the hall.

Diana walked to the nearest bench, intending to wait for class to get out to personally confront the professor. Diana ran her hand down Aoi Hane's back to try to soothe him, and eventually he relaxed.

 _I'm sorry that happened_ Diana apologized, _I didn't think you would get put on the spotlight like that._

 _Thanks for defending me_ Aoi Hane replied. Diana lifted him in her arms to look him right in the eyes.

 _I would do anything for you._ Diana told him. It was the truth. Although awkward, Aoi Hane gave his best impression of a smile. Diana laughed at the odd look.

 _Thanks, mom…_ Aoi Hane nuzzled up against Diana's neck, resting his head on her shoulder. Aoi Hane and Diana sat in silence for a while.

 _I love you, Mom_ Aoi Hane said. Diana hadn't ever thought about this situation, but the moment Aoi said it, Diana knew exactly what her response is.

 _I love you too._ Diana said, stomach fluttering.

Diana sat on the bench with Aoi Hane in her arms until the bell to signal the end of class rang. A flood of students left the lecture hall, and after them came Professor Charles. Diana didn't stand to meet him, so he walked over to her.

"I would like to apologize. To both of you." He said, nodding to Aoi Hane as well.

"Thank you for your consideration." Diana said, a little more coldly than she intended.

"I guess being away from society for seven years made me lose my people skills. I was so focused on meeting you, baby dragon, that It completely slipped my mind that it was putting you on the spot like it did. I hope we can be on better terms." Charles said.

"Thanks you. Next time will be a fresh start." Diana said, feeling a little better now.

 _Tell him I said thank you too._ Aoi Hane added, and Diana conveyed the message.

"So are you bonded with him? I know of the process. I was the one that did the study after all." That caught Diana's attention.

"You were the one that wrote the papers on bonding with a feathered dragons? That is interesting…" Diana trailed off, "But to answer your question, yes. Me and another lovely student named Akko are bonded with Aoi Hane."

"Your girlfriend, I assume?" Diana immediately flushed.

"Not exactly. It is complicated. I can talk to you later if you wish, but that is private." Diana said quickly.

 _Mom, what's a girlfriend?_ Aoi Hane's voice said in Diana's head.

 _Nothing you need to know!_ Diana responded very quickly, flushing slightly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Aoi Hane and Diana." Charles shook Diana's hand before walking off.

* * *

Diana met Akko in her room once classes were done for the day and told her about everything that had happened.

"He was weird when I had him earlier this week." Akko admitted. Diana snickered.

"It's nice of Professor Chariot to teach you basic combat magic so you don't fall behind when you rejoin at quarter." Diana said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. It stinks that I had to drop that class instead of stupid magic numerology so our schedules would fit better." Akko grumbled.

"Hey, I had to sacrifice Magic Linguistics, so we're even." Diana retorted, earning a laugh from Akko.

"I can't believe you even like that class!" Akko teased.

"It's interesting if you get into it." Diana said truthfully.

"Yeah, bull!"

"You just never got into. It was your nap time until exam time." Diana said, then looked over on her bed, where Aoi Hane was sleeping.

"He had a long day, huh?" Akko said, noticing what Diana was looking at.

"Yeah….Took a lot out of hum, I suppose. He slept even though us practically yelling at each other." Diana replied. Just looking at Aoi Hane made Diana's heart flutter.

"What are we ever going to do when he grows up and leaves?" Akko asked, tone darker.

"I don't know. We'll get through it though," Diana rested her hand on top of Akko's. "Together." Akko smiled.

"Together."

* * *

 _Hey so It was a Diana/Aoi Hane Character development chapter, though not as much as I had wanted to do. Maybe I'll do another one by the end of this arc. And that little bit of fluff as a teaser for the next three chapters. Just letting you guys know, I'm setting myself to a confession by the end of 5 chapters from now, because this has one on long enough already! Anyways, next one is a small time skip and Diana/Akko/Aoi Hane triple chapter!_

 _Anyways, see ya in the next one!_

 ** _P.S. Don't forget to review! I read every single one and it really helps keep me writing consistently!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Learning to Fly

**Learning To Fly**

 _Quick author's' note before the chapter that I need to make sure everyone reads! So I am starting the writing of this chapter on tuesday, and it will be up either thursday or friday. I just need you all to know I won't be able to write for a whole ten days because of personal reasons. I will probably write this chapter and another one and have it on the documents on my account so I can upload the second one at some point during the break, but no promises!_

 _It bums me out that I have to go for so long without writing, but oh well._

 _P.S. the name of this chapter IS a reference to the very popular story "Learning to Fly" By AllTheCliches. It is a really good story and I would be genuinely surprised if you hadn't read it yet._

 _Link (Replace DOT with '.')_ _wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/s/12486574/1/Learning-to-Fly_

* * *

The next few weeks passed as a blur for both Diana and Akko. both fell into a general mantra of trading off care of Aoi Hane, with the occasional time where Diana would have to bring him to a lecture.

He was growing quite fast, and although Diana had expected him to, she hadn't expected it to this degree. Over the course of about three weeks, Aoi Hane now stood waist level with his back, and if he was standing up straight, his neck reached almost to Diana's chest. Soon, they would need to figure out where Aoi Hane would be able to reside, as he would soon be too big for either Diana or Akko's rooms.

As Aoi Hane grew, some of his features became more prominent. His wingspan was getting much longer, and when fully spread, was many feet long. His round baby features seemed to harden, giving him a much more mature looking face, though still that of a child. Contrary to how he had been as a child, Aoi Hane's wings faded to a light blue as they reached the tip, instead of the constant white he previously had.

He was still far from finished, however. He was but a fraction of his final projected size, and was not mentally aged. He still acted like a child much of the time, but was beginning to grow out of it. He still avoided interactions with other humans outside of Akko and Diana, though his anxiety was not as bad as it had been. There was one particularly notable thing that seperated Aoi Hane from the ideal of a dragon. He could not fly yet.

This set up a whole host of problems. First of all, dragons hunt from the sky, so being unable to fly would not allow Aoi Hane to hunt for the ever increasing amount of food he needed. Also, if he didn't take flight soon, he would not be seasoned in hunting when he was on his own.

Diana and Akko had plans to deal with that problem today.

It was a saturday and the area around New Moon Tower had been cleared, specifically by Akko and Diana's request. They needed as much space as possible.

 _I don't like this idea_ Aoi Hane complained as he walked up the stairs with Akko.

"What could possibly be bad about throwing you off a roof?" Akko joked.

 _Everything. What if I can't do it?_ Aoi Hane was apprehensive about what he was about to do.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't fly for over a year into my time here. We will have something else to bond over!" Akko smiled as she walked out onto the platform. Diana was already waiting for Akko and Aoi Hane at the top. She turned and smiled.

"Hello. Are we ready to get started?" Diana asked.

 _No._ Aoi Hane grumbled.

"Oh come now. It'll be alright." Diana comforted.

 _I don't even know what to do!_ Aoi Hane protested, slowly walking towards the ledge.

"I'm sure everything will work out. Instincts will take over." Akko said, nudging him closer to the ledge, as he was moving absurdly slowly.

"Besides, I will be there to catch you." Diana said, hefting her broom and sitting upon it.

"Tia Freyre!" Diana said, lifting off the ground, then hovering above the large expanse below.

 _I don't know…_ Aoi Hane said, softly growling. It sounded like a deep rumbling sound. Aoi Hane just sat at the edge, staring at the ground far below. In the distance, Akko saw Diana give her a big thumbs up.

"Pondering time is up! Let's go!" Akko said. Aoi Hane just shuffled his feet at the edge, not daring to take the plunge.

"Oh will you stop that!" Akko took a step forward, giving Aoi Hane a hearty shove. He yelped as he lost his balance on the edge, tottering for a moment before falling. Akko looked down over the edge to see Aoi Hane flail for a moment before gaining some sort of composure.

Akko could feel the panic he was experiencing through the bond, but ignored it. If there was something she knew from experience, it was that sometimes you needed to just be thrown into the blue to figure things out for yourself.

Yet, as Aoi Hane fell, he just froze up, not moving except for falling. By now, he was nearly halfway to Diana near the base of the tower.

 _Put out your wings!_ Akko mentally shouted. Her speech in Aoi Hane's mind must have broken him from his suptor, as he extended the wings he had previously been holding close to his body. His downward velocity immediately slowed, his wings providing much more drag than previously.

 _Woah…_ Aoi Hane said. He wasn't flying per say, but rather gliding. There was one problem, however. He glided straight in on direction. Right towards the tower. Aoi Hane got closer and closer to the tower, not straying from his path. It seemed he didn't know how to turn away.

Right before Aoi Hane got to the tower, Diana yelled something, indiscernible over the distance, and a green bubble enveloped Aoi Hane, stopping him in his tracks.

Diana flew over on her broom, bringing Aoi Hane back up to the tall platform. Akko was waiting, a huge smile on her face.

"That was great!" Akko exclaimed.

 _But I almost ran into the wall…_ Aoi Hane said.

"It's progress. We knew you wouldn't get it on your first try. Any progress is good." Diana encouraged. Aoi Hane's mood seemed to lighten again. He took a deep breath.

 _I think I'm ready to try again._ He finally said, stepping up to the edge, renewed confidence in his tone. Akko smiled and Diana took flight again.

This time, Aoi Hane jumped off the platform on his own and immediately extended his wings. He continued in a straight line and began to lose altitude.

 _Try turning your body._ Akko told him, remembering how birds flew. On cue, Aoi Hane tilted his body to the right, and sure enough, he began to turn in a large circle. He reversed direction, circling the opposite direction. As he lost altitude, Akko could feel Aoi Hane's confidence build.

Akko smiled down at him, joy pure on her face. Seeing him take flight for the first time made Akko's heart flutter in a way she could only describe as excessive pride.

Then out of nowhere, Aoi Hane started to flap his wings. Akko watched as he slowly regained the altitude he had lost, gaining velocity as well. Soon enough, Aoi Hane was back up to the height he started from. And he was not stopping. He gained altitude and speed, using slow powerful flaps from his wings.

Akko could sense one, uninterrupted emotion as she reached out to Aoi Hane's mind. Pure joy. This is where he belonged. In the skies. The feeling of happiness was infectious, causing Akko to not only feel proud of Aoi Hane, but unadulterated happiness. Akko looked to the side and saw her broom she had brought up with her, and made an immediate decision.

"Tia Freyre!" Akko took to the sky for the first time since her injury, and she didn't know if it was just her or something leaking over from Aoi Hane, or both, but it felt _good_ to be back in the skies once more.

Akko searched the sky and found Aoi Hane, speeding around the New Moon Tower, circling the top part of it. Akko flew up to him.

When Akko got up there, Aoi Hane slowed, so Akko could fly next to him.

 _So how is it? You picked it up pretty quick, huh?_ Akko asked.

 _It's amazing! This is where I belong. In the skies…_

"How poetic." Diana said, pulling up next to Akko.

 _It's just how I feel_ Aoi Hane said cheerfully, continuing to fly in slow, large circles. Akko and Diana followed him for a while in silence, the only sound being the soft _thud_ of Aoi Hane's wings every so often.

This is the most relaxed Akko had been in a long time. Away from the stresses of school and watching after Aoi Hane indoors. He was beginning to become too big for inside.

Just Akko and Diana, flying peacefully with the one thing they cared about more than anything, Aoi Hane. Akko found herself reflecting on the last month or so, thinking of how she had changed as a person.

First of all, she had become much more responsible. Constantly watching out for Aoi Hane forced her to become slightly more reserved.

Akko hadn't realized it until recently, but Aoi Hane had really acted as the catalyst that was bringing Diana and Akko closer together. They were closer than ever, spending nearly every waking moment of every day they could together. Akko knew Diana better than she knew her roommates at this point, and that did not make her sad.

Akko's feelings about Diana had not lessened, either. In fact, they were more prominent than ever before. Akko found herself staring at Diana whenever she wasn't looking, and admiring her actions even more than before.

Akko just didn't know what to do about it.

It was getting to the point where it almost physically hurt Akko to keep her feelings to herself at this point. Akko _wanted_ to tell Diana how she felt, she just didn't know how. At the moment, everything was so crazy with Aoi Hane and all, Akko didn't really even have the time to think it out.

Akko just knew she needed to do something about it. Akko forced herself to move off the topic so that she wouldn't become frustrated at herself.

Soon, Aoi Hane angled towards the ground, landing on the platform they had begun on.

 _My wings hurt…_ Aoi Hane complained.

"That's gonna happen." Akko responded.

 _Can we do this every day?_ Aoi Asked.

"We can try. We may miss a day or two here and there, but one of us will try to come out with you every day if you wish." Diana said, happy to fill his request.

 _It is._

"There is something we need to discuss." Diana started, "You're growing quite quickly, and we are worried that there will not be room for you inside of our rooms soon." Aoi's head dropped.

 _I know. When I'm living somewhere else, you'll still visit, right?_ Aoi asked. He seemed like he had been anticipating the conversation to happen long before it did.

"One of us will try to be with you always." Akko reassured him.

 _Great! You guys are the best!_ Aoi said cheerfully.

"We try." Akko and Diana said simultaneously.

* * *

A few days later, Diana and Akko found themselves in the library, late at night. Between their classes and taking care of Aoi Hane, both Akko and Diana were beginning to fall behind on homework.

The professors had given them explicit permission to use the library after hours, as it was the only time they had free to work. Akko and Diana sat side by side, stacks of textbooks looming above them, and Aoi Hane sitting behind them, long neck just above their heads. Akko could feel his warm breaths on the back of her head.

"How's that research project for Magical Beasts and Creatures coming along?" Akko asked.

"Fine, I suppose. It is really unfortunate that Professor Charlemagne is forcing us both to pick a separate magical beast than Aoi Hane." Diana admitted. Akko groaned in response.

"I know, right? It would have been much easier if I could have just done one on him instead, but now I can't find anything on stupid Hippogriffs!" Akko complained.

"It is really unfortunate." Aoi leaned his head over Akko's shoulders and looked on the

book in front of her.

 _It kind of looks like me._ Aoi observed, referencing the picture of a hippogriff on the page.

"I mean, it is a big thing with feathers and wings, so i guess so. It isn't nearly as smart as you though. They only have the brains of about an elephant." Akko explained. Aoi Hane grunted, small stands of smoke rising from his nose.

 _Of course it's not as smart as me. I'm the greatest._ He said proudly. Akko and Diana didn't have the energy to deny is obviously vain proclamation.

Akko and Diana sat and worked in silence for a while. Akko's thoughts drifted in her tired state, and they drifted to the one thing that they always landed on, Diana.

Akko looked over at Diana as she scribbled diligently on the paper in front of her.

 _She always works so hard…_ Akko thought to herself. Akko turned back to her work and began to write, but not before she noticed that Diana's hand was sitting idle, palm up, between her and Akko.

 _I could hold her hand right now. I could put it right on hers._ Akko realized, face flushing.

Suddenly, behind them, Aoi Hane let out a small yawn, retracting his head from its position and curling up on the ground.

"Sleep for now. We will wake you when we are leaving for the rooms." Diana told him. Aoi gave another small yawn of acknowledgement. Akko turned back to her work, but could not stop herself from occasionally glancing over at Diana. Aoi shifted behind them.

"Do you think we are doing a good job?" Diana said, out of the blue.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akko replied softly.

"I mean do you think we're doing a good job raising him?" Diana put down her pen and looked back on the growing dragon behind them. Akko stayed silent for a moment.

"We're doing the best we can," Akko said after a few moment's thought, "And that's what really matters." Diana nodded, looking at the ground, letting her hair cover up her face.

"I would hope we are doing the right thing." Diana said softly, "All I want is what is best for him." Diana's voice shook. Akko stayed silent, pondering what she was going to say.

"You remember what you told be in the room a few weeks ago?" Akko asked. When Diana didn't respond, she continued.

"You told me that we would get this together, all the way up until he leaves us." Diana looked Akko in the eyes, and Akko could see the the beginnings of tears start to form.

"That's exactly what we'll do." Akko let her instincts take over. She reached out, interlocking her fingers with Diana's, holding her hand tightly. Diana just sat for a moment, not speaking.

"Thank you, Akko. You really do know what to do when it comes to these things." Diana thanked her. Akko gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"I just do what feels right. And this is what feels right." Akko said, trying to keep any nervousness from her tone. Diana nodded softly, still holding onto Akko's hand tightly.

When Akko and Diana turned back to their homework, Diana kept hold of Akko's hand not letting it go. Akko was perfectly fine with it too. They placed their interlocked hands on the table space between them, not daring to move away.

Even with the light of the library lamp, eventually the exhaustion of the week caught up to Akko, and she succumbed to sleep, laying her head down on the desk in front of her.

* * *

Only when Akko's hand went limp in Diana's, did she realize that Akko had fallen asleep. Still, she kept a tight hold of her hand, not letting it go.

Akko always had a way of calming Diana down, and helping her when she felt down. It was one of the things that Diana admired about Akko.

Diana may have been clear on her feelings before, but this passing month had only amplified her feelings, almost to a unbearable point. Diana just didn't know how to approach acting.

But now, sitting alone in the library with Akko, holding her hand, fingers interlocked, there was one thing Diana knew as sleep's dark embrace grasped her.

 _I could stay like this forever. I_ _ **need**_ _to stay like this forever._

* * *

 _So I did a two parter, kind of. This was supposed to be two short chapters, but I ended up leaving you guys with this long one to hold you off for a week. So yes, I will be gone for a while. Plan is for another two chapters before the arc finale, before I move on to some more angsty stuff and also some epic stuffs (Remember Akko disintegrating the ogre?)_

 _Anyways, fluff fluff and more fluff for now!_

 _ **P.S. Don't forget to review AND check out Learning to Fly, if you haven't yet! Link is in the top author's note!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Transformation

**Transformation**

 _You don't understand what I'm going through._ Aoi Hane huffed. Akko was sitting in the top of New Moon Tower, where Aoi Hane's new housing was. It had been a month since he had learned to fly, and he had grown drastically. Akko standing at full height barely even reached his shoulder, where his neck started.

He definitely wasn't big enough to ride for example, but if someone wanted to sit on his back, they could. Aoi Hane had gone through quite the growth spurt, and more than his size changed. Chariot had described it as 'His version of adolescence'. That also meant that he had the attitude of an adolescent.

"What do you mean?" Akko asked, mildly annoyed.

 _I mean that you don't get it. You and Diana both are always so responsible, so you don't get what it's like to be like me! I don't have the experience you do, so you can't get mad at me for making bad decisions!_ Aoi Hane complained. Akko nearly laughed out loud.

"That doesn't give you the excuse to go and eat one of the school's sheep! You ate a WHOLE sheep!" Akko chided.

 _I was hungry…_ Aoi mumbled.

"If you're going to hunt your own food, do it in the forest. That is the school's property." Akko continued, "Am I understood?"

 _But-_

"Am I understood?" Akko said, exasperated.

 _Yes..._ Aoi gave in. Akko smiled.

"Good. Now, the school may not have punished you, but Diana suggested that we should anyways." Akko started.

 _But-_ Aoi was interrupted again.

"But, I convinced her to let you off this time. Next time you won't be so lucky. So don't do it again." Akko finished. Aoi gave a toothy grin.

 _Thanks, mom._ Aoi grumbled, obviously unpleased that she had to bail him out again.

"It's alright. I used to, and still sometimes do, do things like that. It wasn't long ago that I was going through what you are." Akko sat down next to Aoi Hane. She omitted the fact that she was still going through what he was going through, as he didn't really need to know how young Diana and her were.

 _But, it's different for me. I can do more things on my own now._ Aoi contested.

Akko thought to herself as she conversed with Aoi. _I remember when I used to think these sorts of things all the time. I still do on occasion, but raising him has really changed me._

"Really now?" Akko said, returning to the conversation, "You eat the school's sheep, I eat the kitchen's tarts. You go flying when you're not supposed to, I go out after hours to find the fountain of polaris. Would you like me to continue?" Aoi just snorted, puffing fire from his nostrils. A definite sign that he was done with this conversation.

"I wish there were a way to put myself in your shoes. I really do. Then I could determine for myself if what you say is really true." Aoi didn't respond, but continued to half heartedly brood.

Then an idea came to Akko.

 _If this works…_ Akko thought to herself, getting out her wand.

Akko imagined what she saw a grown feathered dragon to look like, _Long flowing wings and tail. Gorgeous feathers. Slim face, fierce demeanor._ Akko forced the image into her mind, thinking of nothing but what she saw.

"Metamorphie Faciesse!" Akko said, waving her wand in the familiar gesture. With a puff of green smoke, Akko's vision shifted to significantly higher than it had previously been.

When Akko looked down, she saw the form of a large feathered dragon, with orange-yellow feathers. She stood many feet taller than Aoi Hane, and her body was significantly slimmer and defined.

 _Woah!_ Aoi Hane mentally exclaimed, jumping back in surprise, _mom?_

 _Yeah...I didn't think it would work…._ Akko replied. Aoi Hane tentatively stood from where he had been curled up before and walked up to Akko, circling him. Akko reached her long neck down in front of Aoi Hane, snorting softly. When fire puffed from her nostrils, Aoi Hane jumped again. Akko giggled.

 _Now you can't say I don't get you. Want to sit for a while?_ Akko asked. All that came from Aoi Hane was a shocked agreement. Akko laid down in the way Aoi tended to, leaving space for him to come and lay down with her. Aoi Hane snuggled up against Akko. They just laid together for a little bit, enjoying each other's company.

It was quite an off feeling for Akko. She felt like she was both at home and out of place at the same time. She was at home because she was with Aoi Hane, sitting together, which she wouldn't give up for the world. She also felt out of place because she was out of her domain. She wasn't in her own body, and that was certainly an odd feeling.

There was something else Akko realized as she sat there, casually conversing in idle conversation. This was one of the first times she could connect with Aoi on a physical level. The closest prior to this was the times that Diana and Akko flew with him, and that hardly counted. The sun sat just above the horizon, slowly dropping, but Akko didn't wish to leave.

Soon enough, however, the sun fell behind the distant horizon and the darkness of night time enveloped the land, and it was time for Akko to leave. Akko stood up, getting her significantly larger than normal body off the ground.

 _Mom?_ Akko's heart warmed at hearing Aoi Hane speak. He walked up to Akko, and pressed the top of his head against the top of hers.

 _Thank you._

* * *

Akko left New Moon Tower in a rush to get to the library on time. She had spent much more time than she had intended at New Moon Tower with Aoi Hane, and she was now nearly late to her and Diana's study time in the library.

Akko burst into the library, still panting slightly from the run. Diana turned from the books she had on the desk in front of her and gave Akko a smile.

"How was it?" Diana asked as Akko took a seat next to her. Akko related the story of transforming into a dragon. Diana seemed initially shocked, but then accepted it as a normal Akko thing to do.

The two set to work on doing the homework for all their classes and making sure that they were both up to date for when they would need to go back to being full time students in three weeks.

 _Wait...three weeks!_ Akko's breath hitched.

"Akko? Is something wrong?" Diana noticed Akko's quickened breathing.

"I just realized...Aoi Hane leaves in three weeks…" Akko said softly. She knew she would need to say goodbye to the dragon eventually, but hadn't realized it would be so soon. Aoi Hane had become such a big part of her life, Akko didn't know what she would do with herself when he was gone.

Akko nearly had a panic attack, overwhelming herself with too many thoughts and anxieties at once. Then, Akko felt a soft presence on the back of her hand.

Diana put her hand over Akko's, trying to comfort her. Some of the anxiety melted away under Diana's touch. When Diana was doing things like this, everything seemed like it would turn out okay.

"Remember, we will get through this together." Diana reassured. Akko turned her hand over and interlocked her fingers with Diana's, squeezing.

"Thank you Diana." Akko blinked away what had been the beginnings of tears.

"Of course. I would go to great lengths for you." Diana said. Akko's heart fluttered at the words.

Still holding hands, Akko pulled Diana into a hug. After a few moments, she pulled away.

 _I need to get this off my chest. I can't hold back my feelings anymore._ Akko decided.

"Diana, there's something important I need to tell you about." Akko said, trying to keep any nervousness from her voice.

"Akko, you can tell me anything. What is bothering you?" Diana gave Akko's hand a soft squeeze. Akko took a deep breath.

"There's something that has been on my mind for quite a while now. I think you should know about it." Akko took another breath, "You see, Diana I wanted you to know what I've had-"

"Diana, Akko. Can you come with me?" Headmistress Holbrooke said from the library entrance. Akko and Diana immediately jumped, letting go of each other's hands and letting out little squeals.

"O-of course, headmistress." Diana said, standing to follow. Akko did similarly.

"We can continue this later." Diana reassured Akko, giving her a small smile.

Holbrooke lead the two out of the main building out to the yard where all the farm animals were kept. Sitting in the field, curled up, was Aoi Hane.

"What did he do this time?" Akko groaned, eyeing Aoi.

"He has eaten another sheep. I thought you went and talked to him?" Holbrooke asked.

"I did. Just a couple hours ago in fact!" A small amount of anger was evident in her tone. Aoi looked down at the ground in guilt.

"Well, then why did you eat ANOTHER sheep?" Diana asked.

 _Umm...I was hungry?_

* * *

 _Sorry for the relatively short chapter. It was all I could get written before had to leave, so This is it for now. Next chapter will be the arc finale, and oh boy I have some ambitions for this one! It'll be great! And yes, Aoi Hane, the ultimate cockblock, kinda. Anyways, fanart that inspired the first part of this chapter:_

 _Link(Replace DOT with '.'):_ _years-later-auDOTtumblrDOTcom/image/163495206813_

 _ **P.S don't forget to review! I'm just now responding to the last reviews from last chapter since I was out of service for a little there!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Farewell

**Farewell**

 _Hey Everyone! I'm back from vacation, and I am finally back to writing! I have a quite important note for this chapter before it starts! First off is the fact that I have started off a new story in tandem with this one! When I was doing some rough drafts for some later chapters, I realized that I SUCK at fight scenes. So, I've come up with a way to fix that problem. There's this anime you may have heard of called Boku No Hero Academia, or My Hero Academia. There's a lot of fight scenes in it. So a way to practice, while also writing about my favorite ship in that fandom! It's a double play!_

 _So here's what I've come up with. I will alternate weeks with that fic and this one. It takes me anywhere from four days to a week to write a chapter, less if I'm going quick. So, the one over on My Hero Academia will update, then this one, then that one, etc.. I've got a lot of support already on that one, so you should go read it if you didn't get my update on it! It's also convenient considering the third season of the anime comes out this weekend. Anyways, time to conclude this arc of this story!_

* * *

" _My mommy's were weird dragons"_

* * *

Diana woke up on her last day at Luna Nova with Aoi Hane in a daze. She had fallen into such a familiar routine the last three months, that she wasn't sure what she was going to do with herself once she was a full time student again.

Diana got up and dressed in silence, trying to keep her mind off of the long day ahead of her. She fell into the familiar state of suppressing her emotions. Today, she needed to be strong. Diana took her things and made her way to New Moon Tower.

* * *

" _One was very energetic while the other was quiet"_

* * *

Akko woke up early on her own. She didn't get much sleep the last night, and reasonably so. She had been preoccupied, crying. Akko quietly got dressed, being careful not to wake her teammates, and proceeded to go outside her room and wait for Diana.

When Diana didn't come out of her room for a short while, Akko took a look inside to see Diana was absent.

 _She must have gone already…_ Akko thought numbly. She quietly shut the door and made her way to New Moon Tower.

* * *

" _It only took me a few days before I realized they fought a lot."_

* * *

Diana arrived at the base of New moon tower and silently opened the large doors. The school ground keepers had left the doors unlocked for Diana and Akko. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the large double doors.

As Diana walked up the stairs, all of her thoughts were empty. She couldn't think right now. She could only feel.

But she couldn't feel could she? No. It was all a blur, the constant repetitive sound of her bare feet hitting the stone steps.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._ Over and over, like a reminder of what she was about to have to go through.

* * *

" _But I needed both of them to grow"_

* * *

Akko quickened her pace, trying to make it to New Moon Tower as quickly as possible. When Diana went off on her own, it usually meant something was wrong. When Akko was feeling down, she tended to go to her friends for support, or steel herself even more in the objective of being happy.

Diana wasn't like that.

Diana shut everyone out when she was feeling bad. She tried to tackle the problem by herself, with no regard for the people around her that could help. She didn't want to become a burden for others.

 _I remember what we promised each other._ Akko thought, _That we would be there for each other, all the way to the end_. Akko intended to do just that.

* * *

" _Eventually they figured that out"_

* * *

Diana reached the top of New Moon Tower. It was still early morning, before anyone was awake. Even so, the sun just peeked out over the horizon, shining through the large doorway into the room.

Diana looked at Aoi Hane and froze.

He had grown much larger over the last few weeks, to nearly the size of a adult dragon. He stood much taller than Diana now, and his wingspan was many feet long. The blue on the tips of his wings was brighter and more fleshed out, covering nearly half of his wings.

Diana's breath hitched in her throat. _This is my last day with him for a very long time._ She realized. Diana had tried to mentally prepare herself for this moment. Now that the moment was here, she realized she could have never been prepared. Looking now at Aoi Hane, sleeping soundly in the top of the tower, Diana started to shake against her will.

She looked at the ground, clenching her fists as tight as possible.

 _No. I have to be strong._ Diana resolved, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to well up.

* * *

" _With them"_

* * *

Akko ran up the stairs of New Moon Tower. As she rounded a corner, she saw the telltale blonde hair of Diana at the top of the staircase, standing still in the doorway.

 _She's keeping it all in._ Akko saw exactly what she had expected to see. She slowed down, walking up behind Diana. As Akko got close, she could see that Diana was shaking, even if ever so slightly.

Carefully, and acting on instinct, Akko reached out and rested her hand on Diana's shoulder. Immediately, the shaking stopped, and Diana didn't look behind her. So Akko walked up next to her.

"Remember what we said?" Akko said softly, looking at Diana. Diana didn't look up.

 _Stop internalizing it. Just let it go._ Akko silently pleaded. Diana couldn't hear her, and she stayed rigid, not reacting whatsoever.

"We said we will get through it together." Akko gave her a smile. "So let's do that!"

* * *

" _I could grow"_

* * *

Even though Akko was probably hurting just as much as Diana was, she was able to push through. She was able to put on a fierce smile and laugh, instead of bottling it up. She was able to put down her own feelings for the sake of her.

 _That's what I admire about her._ Diana thought. In response to Akko's encouragement, Diana just nodded. More tears threatened to surface.

* * *

 _I need to be strong. For Aoi Hane. For Akko._

* * *

Diana stepped forward, finally walking into the room at the top of the tower. Aoi Hane was fast asleep, so Diana and Akko both decided to sit around and wait for him to wake up. They weren't in any sort of rush for him to leave.

It was about an hour until the sun was fully shining in the room and Aoi Hane's eyelids fluttered open. The entire time had been spent in dead silence.

 _Good Morning_ Aoi Hane said, standing up and stretching his wings. Another wave of emotion swept over Diana at hearing his voice. It was a combination of both happiness and sadness at the same time. A mix of joy and melancholy.

"Good morning." Diana's voice croaked, weak. It was the first time she had spoken all day, and she didn't have much energy.

"Morning!" Akko said, slightly more cheerfully. Sensing something was wrong, Aoi Hane walked over, and looked Diana in the face, giant eye bearing into her.

 _Cheer up._ He said simply, walking away. Diana sat in shock for a moment before shaking her head.

 _He's right. I need to be strong. If acting happy is what makes him happy, then I'll do it._ Diana resolved, forcing a smile on her face. Akko seemed to relax for the first time since she had joined her upstairs.

* * *

" _They changed"_

* * *

The three spent as long as they were allotted with Aoi Hane. They talked and reminisced over the last few months, speaking of all the good times, and all the bad. They brought up all the funny and embarrassing things Aoi had done as a baby dragon, much to his dislike.

Soon enough, the bell rang that signified noon.

"That's our cue. Time to go." Akko said solemnly. They all sat, unwilling to move for a few moments. Nobody wanted to move on to the next chapter in their lives. Finally, breaking the silence, Aoi Hane was the first one to move, pulling his towering body off the ground. Akko took a deep breath and stood as well, with Diana following behind.

* * *

" _As I grew"_

* * *

Akko and Diana flew slowly to the edge of campus with Aoi Hane in bittersweet silence. They were told to take Aoi Hane to the layline and then through to the great mountains of east east asia.

They flew through the swirling green vortex that was the layline until they popped out into the rolling hills of China's northern mountain range. The forested area was beautiful and it was nearly sunset in this time zone.

The only sound was the gentle _thud_ of Aoi Hane's wings as he beat them in a constant pattern. Akko and Diana didn't dare disturb the silence, preferring the comforting silence. If they said anything, they might not be able to hold back the tears.

* * *

" _Until the final step to my maturity had finally come"_

* * *

The group came over a hill to be presented with a large mountain lake. The sun was setting over the horizon, giving the most beautiful view. If Akko and Diana weren't in such a mood, they might've thought so, at least.

* * *

" _They knew their time with me was limited, and so was theirs."_

* * *

Aoi Hane dipped down, breaking into a gentle glide downwards. Akko and Diana silently followed, seeing that he was making for the beach. Aoi Hane landed, blowing up a gust of sand with a beat from his powerful wings. Akko had to swerve out of the way as to not run through the miniature dust storm.

Once the land was settled once more, Diana and Akko silently plopped down onto the sandy beach, standing side by side. Aoi Hane walked over to them, swinging his large head in close.

* * *

" _When that day came,"_

 _Guess this is it, huh?_ Aoi Hane finally said. Hearing his voice, Akko barely held back the tears. She placed her hand on the base of his head, and he nuzzled up against her neck, similar to what he had tended to do as a baby.

"Yeah...it is." Akko said sadly.

 _I wish it didn't have to be…_ he said in a similar fashion, _But I think it's time. The skies call to me._

He wheeled his head over to Diana.

Akko's heart caught in her throat at the sight of Diana. She was staring at the ground, hair covering her face. Akko knew that when she looked like this, it wasn't good. Aoi Hane reached his head over and nuzzled into her neck as well. When Diana looked up, tears were fresh on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, "I tried to be strong for you. I really did. I just-" She was cut off by a soft sob. Aoi Hane didn't speak, just nuzzled his head against her, trying to cheer her up.

"Diana." Akko said simply, "It's okay. Let it all out." Akko walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. When Diana kept crying, it got more and more intense, shaking her whole body. Akko pulled her into a silent hug, rocking back and forth.

* * *

" _My only wish was for them to seek happiness."_

* * *

Akko broke away from the hug and saw a smile on Diana's face. A real, genuine smile, unlike the fake one from earlier.

 _It is my time._ Aoi Hane said, voice thick with emotion.

"Visit often!" Akko said, feeling her eyes water up as well. Not in a sad way, but rather a bittersweet way.

 _I will, I promise. You'll know when I'm there as well!_ He said, sending an image of him stealing a sheep.

"Don't you dare! You'll get us in trouble every time you come visit!" Akko protested childishly. Her doofy actions elicited a laugh from DIana, who was still crying, tears dropping to the sand.

Aoi Hane walked around Diana and Akko, spreading his massive wings out, preparing to leave.

* * *

" _In each other"_

* * *

 _Find happiness._ Aoi Hane said, getting ready to leave, _In each other_ With a massive thump of his wings, Aoi Hane was in the air, flying towards the sun.

Akko recovered from the shock first, throwing her hand into the air, waving frantically.

"Goodbye!" She called after him. Diana just sat, sad look in her eyes, watching Aoi go.

"Goodbye…" She mumbled, seemingly unable to process that he couldn't hear her.

It hurt Akko to see Diana still in such a state. So she did what made the most sense. She reached down and interlocked her fingers with Diana's squeezing gently. To Akko's relief, she didn't flinch. Instead, her tense posture loosened.

Akko looked away from Aoi Hane's fleeting form to look Diana in the eyes. She saw sadness, reminiscence, but a tinge of happiness. It was all the things that Akko hoped to see whenever she looked into the deep reservoirs of blue.

Diana looked into Akko's eyes as well, moving her hair out of her face.

Akko didn't know what came over her, but there was one, unstoppable urge that welled up inside her. Any nervousness or inhibitions she had previously dissolved instantly.

Taking a deep breath, Akko went on the tips of her toes to get on the same level as Diana.

And pressed her lips firmly against Diana's.

The instant she did, there was one last, final statement from Aoi Hane.

* * *

" _Thank You."_

* * *

 _Way to end an arc with a bang, huh? Anyways, I addressed a bunch of stuff at the beginning of a chapter, so yeah not much here. Anyways,_ _ **Tell me what you thought with a review!**_


End file.
